


Forbidden

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: What happens when the son of two hunters falls in love with a vampire? Will they be able to make this forbidden love work? Or will one have to pay the ultimate price?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters within are mine. I am simply playing with them for my own twisted entertainment!
> 
> Original posting date July 26, 2010-August 23,2010. This was my VERY FIRST slash fic ever written. So please be gentle with it.
> 
> Unbeta'd

The water in the lake shimmered beautifully under the dim moonlight. He had never seen anything so wonderful in his life. Slowly, he slipped out of his shirt, allowing the faded cotton to fall to the ground at his feet. Toned muscles flexed under sun-kissed skin as his body adjusted to the cool, night air around him. So many times had he wanted to just jump in and take a good swim, but had been too busy, or backed out because it was too cold. Not tonight. Tonight, he was going to go all the way. 

Shivers ran up and down his spine as he waded, waist deep into the cool water. Wow, he hadn't expected it to be so cold. Slowly, he bent his knees, submerging his body into the depths of the water until just his head was visible. The warmth of the water just below the surface was welcoming, so he dunked his head, his shaggy brown hair plastering to his forehead and cheeks, slightly slanted champagne hazel eyes closing against the waves.

He'd been in here for twenty minutes already, but he showed no sign of getting out. The water felt good on his bare chest and legs. Felt nice and cool as it soaked his boxer shorts and rippled between his toes and fingers. A quick kick of his legs, and he was gliding through the chilly liquid, causing it to cascade over his tall form. Bringing his arms around, he kicked again, pushing through the water, moving one step closer to his destination.

No one had ever made it to the lighthouse before. Not a single person for as long as he could remember. But he was going to do it. Going to be the first one to grab hold of that red metal railing and hoist his body out of the water, falling onto the cool surface of the lighthouse's floor. Bragging rights would then follow, and no one would doubt him ever again. He'd be the first of the group to swim the whole way, and he would be at the top of the food chain.

Suddenly, something felt seriously wrong. Something had his foot in a death grip. Jerking his leg, he managed to break free, but not for long. Again, his leg was grabbed, and he felt his body being drug under. He fought to keep his head above the surface, but he was just no match for the force pulling him down. Taking a large lungful of air, he allowed the thing to take him under, and that's when he got a good look at what it was; a mermaid.

Now, when people usually hear the word 'mermaid' they think sweet little half-fish half-human woman much like Ariel from the movie. Wrong. These things are nasty creatures with talons strong enough to cut through bone like it is butter and teeth like razors. A mermaid won't kill you. No. She will let you suffer, dragging you down under the water until the pressure is too much and it crushes your lungs. Eventually, you'll drown, and then she'll take you to her lair and make you tomorrow's lunch.

How did he know this, you ask? Simple; his parents were hunters. No, they didn't hunt deer or any other kind of animal. They hunted supernatural creatures. Ghosts, vampires, demons, werewolves; you name it, they've hunted it. So, it seemed sort of ironic, and a little poetic, that he would die at the hands of the very thing his parents kill, huh?

There was no one around. No one who knew where he was. Once he was gone, his parents would look for him, but they wouldn't ever find him. Soon, he'd just be cast off as another missing person. The police would stop looking after a while; well, that is if his parents decided to even involve them. When you're in the business of hunting things most people pretend do not exist, you and the cops are not exactly close. But, none of that would matter to him in a few moments; the water was already making his lungs burn for oxygen that he couldn't receive.

As he was being drug down, deeper and deeper into the black abyss, he gave up. He knew there was no way out, and that death was inevitable. His mouth opened as he unconsciously tried to gasp air, causing his lungs to fill with water, the burning being replaced by a feeling of suffocation. That was not his best moment. It didn't matter now, though; he could feel the darkness taking over. Knew it would be just a few minutes before he slipped into unconsciousness. And then, death.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he was being pulled to the surface as opposed to being drug to the depths. A shred of hope ran through his body that his father had found him and he was going to be okay. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to stay awake any longer, and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Wasn't that just his luck? About to get rescued, and he would die right before it could happen.

**~~**

He choked as water came rushing out of his lungs and into his mouth. Rolling onto his side, he spewed the cool liquid all over the grass, making it damp and muddy. A few more mouthfuls, and he was done, his throat aching at the force it had taken him to choke up all that water. As his mind began to wrap around the fact that he was not dead, he saw someone standing over him, dripping wet, naked except for the black boxers hanging loosely around his lean hips.

The man was looking down at him, his expression hard, but he thought he saw a slight hint of worry. Dark, jade green eyes bore holes into his champagne hazel orbs as the man stared intently at him. What did this man think, he was going to do a trick or something? As he continued to look at this strange visitor, he could have sworn the dark jade orbs were growing darker, almost black.

Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, he closed his eyes, squeezing them shut just for good measure. When he allowed his eyes to slide open once again, the man was gone. Quickly, he sat up, his eyes darting from left to right, searching for the man. He was no where in sight. Suddenly, headlights could be seen pulling closer to him, and he had to squint against the bright light. His breathing slowed when he heard a woman's voice calling out to him.

"I'm fine, Mom," he assured her, standing. A few more coughs escaped his lips before he walked over to his clothes and began pulling them on.

Once he was fully clothed, his mother ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. "Oh, honey, are you okay? We were so worried!"

He hugged her back. "I'm fine, Mom. I just got attacked by a mermaid. No biggie."

She pulled back to look at him just as his father joined them. He looked mad. "Are you okay? I mean, mermaids are nasty. How did you even get away?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I don't know how I got away. I...must have fought it off, I guess." He wasn't lying, exactly. Truthfully, he didn't know how he got away. And besides, he wasn't ready to tell her about the mystery man just yet. First, he needed time to process everything in his own head.

Again, his mother hugged him. "Well, all that matters is that you're all right."

Soon, he was ushered to the car, and they were on their way home again. He wondered why his father had been so quiet since he got there, and the entire ride home. Something was bothering him, but he didn't have the slightest idea what it might be. His father was always a mysterious man who managed to hide his feelings very well. Finally, once they were home, he got his answer.

When he stepped inside, he noticed that everything was packed. He knew right away what that meant. They were moving again. Another creature had to be taken care of. It wasn't that he didn't understand this was necessary, it was just he didn't want to have to go. This was the first place they had stayed long enough for him to make friends. And now, his parents were going to take him away.

"So," he asked, his voice a little more bitter than he had intended it to be, "where to this time?"

He could hear the sadness in his mother's voice when she answered. "We have to go to California. Jericho, to be exact. There's a haunting there that could take some time to finish the job.

Before he could answer, his father spoke. "And that's why we're not taking you." He spun on his heels, looking at his parents. Not taking him? What? "We're taking you to Pennsylvania. A little town called Mount Pleasant."

"What am I going to do there?" he asked, a little hurt that his parents were going to just ditch him for a job.

"You're going to stay with Ellen. She's a friend of the family," his father informed, his voice stern and final. "And you're going to school."

He huffed. "I don't even know Ellen. And as for school, I don't care about it." He took a step closer to his father. "Let me come with you. I can help."

"I'm sure you can, Sam, but we don't want to risk it," his father stated. "And besides, school is more important right now."

Sam knew that was his mother talking, but he didn't dare back talk. His father wanted him to be a hunter like they were, but his mother wanted a better life for her only son. Knowing there was no way he was going to win this argument, he just gave in. Grabbing his bag, he walked out of the motel, waiting for his parents to follow. They always liked to get going as soon as possible.

He was right, and they were soon following after him, closing the motel door, leaving no evidence that they had ever been in this town. As he was about to jump in the car, his father stopped him. He thrust keys out towards him, and Sam took them, confused.

"Here, your mother and I thought it would be best if we just let you take your own car," his father explained.

"Dad, I don't have a car," Sam countered.

"You do now." His father pointed to a 1967 black Chevy Impala. "She's all yours."

Sam was speechless. All he could do was give his parents a quick hug and a 'Thank you,' before they were in their cars and driving off in separate directions. He had no idea what was in store for him in Mount Pleasant, but right then, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was going to make the best of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam pulled into Ellen's driveway about a day later. It was a nice little house, nothing fancy. Blue shutters complimented the white color of the house, and a bright red porch made it look a little too 'Fourth of July' for his liking. But, who was he to tell someone he didn't even know how to decorate her house? The house looked a little too small to be able to fit two people, but as he was always told, looks can be deceiving.

As he stepped out of his car, Ellen walked out of the house. She was a small woman, well, compared to Sam, everyone was small, with long dark hair that she wore in a ponytail. The long green dress she wore clung to her chest, but flowed out at the hips.

Before he even made it to the porch, she attacked him with a hug. "Oh, my God!" she squealed, pulling him close to her. "You got so big!" She pulled away, keeping her hands planted firmly on his arms. "The last time I saw you, you were just a little tyke."

Sam gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm...all grown up, now."

She chuckled. "Well, I would say so. How old are you now, kid?"

"I just turned 18 last week. May 2."

"That's right." She shook her head. "Wow...I'm getting old." She smiled at him before she lightly tapped him on the arm. "Well, come on in, sweetie, I'll get you some breakfast."

Breakfast...mmmm....that sounded good, so there was no way Sam was arguing. After all, the poor kid hadn't eaten since the accident. And believe it or not, a near death experience tends to make someone a little bit hungry. He turned back to his car and grabbed his bag before following Ellen into the house. Unfortunately, looks weren't too deceiving in this case. There was barely any room to move here. In fact, he bumped into Ellen at least three times before she finally managed to lay a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of him.

Happily, he took the fork she offered and dug in. He was already half done before she took a seat opposite him and began eating. As he ate, Sam looked around the small house, wondering how this was going to work. Sam was a big guy, after all, and he needed his space. "So," he started, continuing to eat, "do you live here alone?"

"Well," Ellen answered with a sigh, "my daughter lives here with me. But she's at work right now." She took a bite of her food. "Don't worry, though, kid, she'll be back later tonight. After all, she's got to go to school tomorrow."

"School? Where does she go?"

"Well, Mount Pleasant High School, of course." She put her hand up as if to silence Sam. "And before you ask, I already took care of everything. You start tomorrow. Now, your teachers and principals all know your situation, so there's no need to worry about that."

Sam coughed, choking on the mouthful of pancakes he was about to swallow. "My situation?"

"Yeah, you know. That your parents might come back at any minute and take you away, so this may not be a permanent arrangement."

"Oh, okay," Sam said, nodding and trying once again to swallow the pancakes. He wished his parents would come take him away now. It wasn't like he didn't like Ellen, because he did, but he wanted to be out in Jericho hunting with his parents. The fact that they didn't trust him enough to be on the hunt made him mad.

**~~**

Once breakfast was over, Sam grabbed his bags and walked into the room that Ellen had told him belonged to him now. Being that he moved around almost all of his life, he didn't have much stuff. Never really had a home to decorate with stuff. Basically, his duffel consisted of clothing and a couple of his favorite weapons that he had decided to bring along. Yeah, needless to say, he wasn't like most of the kids he met.

It was nearly six by the time Ellen called him down to the kitchen. Dinner was ready, and she insisted that they eat together. She had made pork chops, mashed potatoes and carrots tonight. The food was delicious, and Sam complimented her on how good of a cook she was. Blushing slightly, she thanked him and asked if he wanted seconds. He gladly took them, eating them slowly to savor the taste. God, if he kept it up, he was going to get fat.

After they were done with dinner, Sam helped Ellen load the dishwasher and clean up the table. She turned to him once they were done and thanked him for all of the help. "Well," she finally started, "it's time for me to go pick up Jo from work."

"Oh, okay." Sam looked to the ground. "I'll just stay here and go do some things in my room. I'm sure I have a lot to do before going to school tomorrow. You know, like...get ready to meet people and stuff."

"Okay, sweetie. You know, if you want to come, feel free."

"Nah, I'm good. I'll see you when you get home."

Ellen nodded and walked out the door, grabbing her keys and jacket. When he heard the car pull out of the driveway, he sighed, slapping his hand to the back of his neck and massaging the aching muscles there. Sam didn't know why he was so sore, but he didn't like the feeling. Must have had something to do with the fact that he slept in the back of his car, he figured.

Finally, Sam decided that he was going to take a shower to try to sooth his body. Slowly, he trudged up the stairs, holding the railing as he pulled himself up each step. It took him a while to find the right door that led to the bathroom, but he finally found it. Ellen had forgotten to give him the grand tour before she offered him food. He closed the bathroom door, although it probably wasn't necessary since he was the only one in the house, and began to get undressed.

His button down T-shirt was the first article of clothing to fall to the floor. The gray T-shirt he wore under it soon followed. He reached down to unfasten the button of his jeans when he thought he heard a noise. Quickly, his hunter instincts flipped into overdrive. Stepping out of the bathroom, he peered around the house. Nothing. Giving the house another quick glance, he walked back into the bathroom, figuring his mind was simply playing tricks on him. It did that very often, actually, so he wasn't surprised. Shaking his head at himself, he pulled his jeans off, followed by his boxers. Finally, he stepped into the hot water, allowing it to cascade over his body, soothing every inch of him it touched.

As the water continued to splash over him, he placed his hands on the cool tile, open palms tingling as they adjusted to the temperature change. Arching his back to get a good stretch, he allowed his eyelids to slide closed. Suddenly, images of a mysterious man with jade green eyes clouded his mind, making his body tense as pleasure filled him. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, confused as to why he had almost had an orgasm to the image of a random guy he had only seen once, and for all he knew, it was an illusion due to the fact that he had almost died, and was pretty out of it. He knit his eyebrows, his gaze ticking back and forth between his hands as his breaths came out in short, heavy puffs.

Confused, and feeling a little uncomfortable, Sam climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel loosely around his lean hips. As he walked to his room, again, he thought he heard a noise. This time, it was coming from downstairs. Slowly, quietly, he walked to the staircase, peering down. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear footsteps. There was no other choice, he had to go down there and check it out. As quickly and as quietly as he could, he ran down the stairs.

Pressing himself against the wall, he listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Pots banging, heels clicking on the tile floor, breathing. As he heard the footsteps coming closer, he flung himself from the wall, tackling the figure his body collided with and pinning it to the ground, wrists above it's head. He looked down at the body he was pinning. When he realized who it was, he gasped, his face turning a bright shade of crimson.

"Get off of me!" Jo yelled, struggling under Sam's body weight. "I mean it, you prick! I'm a black belt!"

Sam pulled himself to his feet, offering her his hand. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you."

She didn't take the hand that was being offered to her, instead standing on her own. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, right, sorry! I'm Sam. You're Jo, right?" He smiled, pointing to one of the pictures on the nightstand in the living room. "I saw the pictures. I'm John and Mary's son."

"Right. You're the one Mom said she was going to be boarding for a while." She pointed at him. "Got it. So, care to tell me why you tackled me?"

"I thought you were an intruder."

"Uh-huh. Well, nope. Just...little old me. Mom's in the car grabbing some groceries. We made a stop, so I would suggest getting some clothes on before she gets in here." She walked past him, starting up the stairs. "Just a thought."

Sam gripped the top of the towel, feeling a little embarrassed. Finally, he walked up the stairs and into his room. Once there, he quickly dressed, pulling on a pair of black boxers and covering them with long, plaid pajama bottoms. It was a little hot in the house, so he decided to leave his shirt off, figuring he wouldn't need it to go to sleep. It was already ten o'clock, so he pulled the blankets on his bed back and climbed inside. He had to go to school the next morning, so it would do him some good to get a little sleep. That way, he would be alert and awake when he met the students and teachers there. After all, first impressions were everything.

He pulled the sheet over his legs, stopping at his waist. There was no need to pull it up any further, at least not yet. If he got cold throughout the night, he'd pull it up and add the comforter if necessary. But for right now, this was enough. The lamp by his bed was still on, so he reached over and pulled the cord, causing the light to go out. His eyelids fluttered closed, and he welcomed the much needed sleep that was attempting to consume him.

_Sam lay on the ground, choking up water out of his lungs and spitting it on the ground beside him, dampening the grass. He looked up at the sky, only to find that it was blocked out by the head of a man standing above him, gazing down at him. Champagne hazel eyes clashed with jade green as he stared at the mystery man._

_"Who are you?" Sam asked, sitting up. No answer. "What do you want from me?" He pulled himself to a standing position, never breaking eye contact with the man before him. His heart rate was kicking up, and Sam could swear this man's green eyes were darkening to an almost black color. "Why are you following me?"_

_The man was still not answering any of his questions, and Sam was getting angry. He took a step closer to the mystery man, but he stepped back, keeping a good amount of distance between the two of them. They weren't looking at each other anymore, the mystery man having broken the eye contact, so Sam desperately tried to get the man's eyes on him once more._

_"Why did you save me?" he asked, needing to know the answer and at the same time trying to get the man to look at him again. It worked, and Sam gasped as he stared into coal black eyes. There was no mistaking it, this man was not human. What he was, however was still a mystery to Sam. One that he was determined to solve. Slowly, he moved his hand, reaching up in an attempt to touch this man's pale face._

Sam's eyes snapped open, only to be quickly closed as the sun blared through the window. The dream he had played quickly through his mind. It didn't make sense, but he didn't care. Soon, he figured that it will all fall into place, hopefully. Again, he opened his eyes, slowly this time, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight. The clock on his nightstand read 6:00; time to get ready for school.

Slowly, Sam pulled himself to his feet, images of the dream clouding his mind. Dammit, what was it about that guy that made him so fucking confused?! He stripped out of his plaid pajama bottoms, replacing them with a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in the knees. Reaching into the second dresser drawer, Sam pulled out a gray T-shirt, pulling it over his bare chest quickly. Next, he pulled on a button down red plaid shirt, buttoning all the buttons except the top one. Finally, he pulled on a pair of black and white sneakers, thus completing his outfit.

Once he was all dressed, he walked down the stairs, almost running into Jo as she spoke on her cell, pacing back and forth. Sam rolled his eyes as he heard her giggling as she spoke, to her boyfriend probably. No girl giggles like that unless they're talking to their boyfriend. As he grabbed a piece of toast off of the plate on the table, he heard Jo tell the person she was talking to that she would see him when he got there. Good, that meant he didn't have to give her a ride.

"I'm leaving," he announced as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, his half eaten toast still in his hand. He slid behind the wheel and slipped the keys into the ignition, smiling as he heard the car roar to life. Yeah, he was never going to get over how perfect she sounded. His smile was still plastered on his face as he pulled into the school parking lot, parking her in the first open spot he could find.

**~~**

As soon as he got into the school, he was ushered into the principal's office. There, he was given a schedule, a map, and a 'good luck' before he was thrust back into the hallways. He looked down at his schedule, seeing that he had English first period. It wasn't hard to find room 124 since it was right next to the office. When he slipped inside the classroom, it seemed as though all eyes were on him.

The teacher, Mr. Walker, walked over to him, taking the transfer papers that were in his hand with a smile. "Okay, class, this is Sam Winchester, he just moved here from...Louisiana. Please, everyone, let's make him feel welcome." Walker walked back to his desk, letting Sam know he wanted him to sit in the back where there was an empty seat. Sam did as he was told; he always was an obedient kid. Learned to be at an early age. If he didn't obey, there was the possibility of getting himself hurt. Or someone he loved.

After Sam was situated in his seat, he ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, sighing a little as he listened to Mr. Walker babble about some group project that they were going to be starting. Great. A group project. That meant having to hang out with people and being social. Sam had never liked people that much. More of a solitary man himself. He groaned as he watched his pencil roll off the side of the desk. Trying to catch it had only made him look like a total idiot.

Looking to see where it landed, he sighed. There, resting by his neighbor's foot was his pencil. He glared at it as though he wanted to snap it in half, and he just might when he got it back, he pulled himself back up to a sitting position. His arm snaked out and tapped the man sitting next to him in the shoulder. The man flinched away from his touch, his head snapping to look at him. Sam almost fell out of his chair as dark jade green eyes clashed with champagne hazel.

"I-I know you," Sam stammered, his eyes wide with confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam couldn't take his eyes off the man sitting next to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his gaze away. And it seemed as though the other man was having the same problem. His jade green eyes seemed to be growing darker and darker with each passing moment Sam was near him. Finally, the man's eyes were ebony black, and Sam could have sworn he heard him growl.

Suddenly, the bell rang, causing Sam to jump slightly. The man jumped out of his seat and was out the door before Sam even had time to react. "Wait!" Sam yelled grabbing his books and running out the door after the man. He caught a glimpse of him and ran down the hallway, pushing and sliding between people in his efforts to reach his mystery man.

Finally, he caught up to him. Reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, Sam turned his mystery man around, instantly mesmerized by his eyes once again. "W-Who are you?" Sam asked, his voice small, almost inaudible. He didn't even recognize his own voice as it came out of his mouth, but he couldn't seem to care. All that mattered to him at this point was figuring out who this man was.

The man's eyes widened, and he pulled away. "Excuse me?" he asked, knitting his brows in confusion. "You were the one who grabbed me. Who are you?"

Sam shook his head, closing his eyes. "Uh, sorry, I thought I knew you." He reached out his hand towards the man, hoping he hadn't freaked him out too badly. "My name's Sam Winchester. I just moved here."

The man looked at his hand before reluctantly taking it. "I'm Dean," was the only answer he got. Quickly, Dean pulled his hand away, stuffing both hands in his pockets. "Uh, welcome to Mount Pleasant High."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I, uh, didn't mean to creep you out just now. I just thought I recognized you from somewhere. Sorry." He gave him a sheepish grin, hoping his apology was acceptable. Being the new kid, he couldn't afford to screw up and get himself labeled before he had a chance to make at least a few friends.

Dean bounced on the balls of his feet. "You didn't creep me out," he assured him. "Really, it happens all the time." He cocked his head to the side. "Normally, it's girls who chase me down the hallways, but I guess they were right when they said there's a first time for everything." He flashed Sam a wide smile. "Anyway, I have to get out of here." Turning, he threw his hand up, as though he was waving. "I'll catch you later, Sam."

Sam gave a half smile, although he knew Dean couldn't see it. Turning, he walked to his next class, the smile still playing at his lips. For some reason, he couldn't get Dean off his mind for the rest of the day, which kind of freaked him out a little. But it wasn't just Dean himself that he couldn't get out of his head; it was his eyes. Those dark, jade green eyes that he could have sworn turned black at times. Damn, why was his heart fluttering at the thought of Dean? He wasn't a damn chick!

**~~**

Finally, the day was over and Sam was back at his Ellen's house. He needed to take a shower. Being in that school all day made him feel dirty...and kind of itchy. Quickly, Sam jogged up the stairs, stripping his shirt off as he did. As he walked into the bathroom, his pants and boxers soon joined his shirt on a pile in the middle of the bathroom floor. Once the water felt just right, Sam stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to cascade over his body.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was out of the shower and fully dressed. Jo still hadn't come home from school, he wondered where she was, but there was no way for him to know since he didn't have her number. So, he sat in his room, looking over his schedule and memorizing room numbers so he didn't get lost the next day. Yeah, his life was so exciting when he wasn't hunting with his parents.

The fact that he had a map to help him locate the various classrooms in the school made it easy for him to find the fastest routes to his classes. And, he was somewhat of a nerd, although he didn't look the part, so it didn't take him long to memorize said routes. Thirty minutes after he started studying, he knew the school backwards and forwards. Now, there was nothing for him to do but wait for someone to get home.

A few minutes later, he heard a car pull into the driveway. Walking over to his window, he pulled back the curtain a little ways and peered out. There in the driveway was parked a shiny blue Volvo with decked out rims and a custom license plate. Show off. Sam watched as Jo climbed out of the passenger seat, leaning back into the car to kiss the driver once again, not bothering to be coy about the vigorous use of her tongue.

When the car drove away, Sam walked down the stairs, meeting Jo at the door. "Where have you been all night?" Sam asked, trying not to sound too much like her parent.

Jo scoffed at the question. "Why do you care?"

"Well...because I'm your friend and I care about what my pal is up to."

"Really? Well, if you must know, I was hanging out with Jimmy."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"My boyfriend, Sam."

"Right. Well, you could have called me to let me know you were going to be out after school. I was here all by myself."

"Aww. Was the poor baby scared?"

Sam scoffed. "Very funny. I've seen things you probably couldn't even imagine." He rolled his eyes when she looked at him like he was crazy. "It's boring as hell here when you're by yourself, Jo."

Now, it was Jo's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, well, get used to it, Sam, because it's going to happen a lot around here."

Sam noticed that she sounded a little hurt when she spoke that last line. "Why?"

Jo sighed, turning to look at Sam once again. She had her hands resting on the counter behind her and she was leaning so that the small of her back was touching the edge of the counter. "Because Mom works all of the time, and we don't live around anyone who goes to our school. Therefore, we're here by ourselves a lot. And I don't stay here. Most of the time, I'm with Jimmy. Which means, you're here alone. All of the time." She turned back around, her back turned to Sam, now. "So, either get a hobby or make some friends."

Sam was about to say something when his cell phone rang. Sighing, he answered. "Hello?" There was a pause as the other person spoke. "Dad? What are you talking about?" Another pause. He looked up at Jo as he listened to his father speaking, wondering if he should leave the room while he spoke. Deciding against it, he walked to the table, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. "All right, give me the address and I'll get over there tonight." As his father gave him the address, he wrote it down, rolling his eyes when he felt Jo hovering over him. "Okay. Yeah, I'll get over there before I hit the sack. Bye."

He hung up the phone, taking the paper and shoving it into his pocket. When he turned around, he almost ran into Jo she was standing so close to him. Rolling his eyes again, he walked past her and up the stairs, the conversation he had just had with his father replaying in his head. A hunt? Didn't his parents send him here so he didn't have to hunt? Not that he was complaining. After all, this is what he had wanted; to be part of the family and join in on the hunts. However, he hadn't expected to be going on a solo gig for a while after his last little accident with the mermaid.

Ah, that mermaid incident. That brought back some memories. Images of the dark jade green eyes peering down at him clouded his head again. Damn, he could have sworn those eyes belonged to Dean. But when he had approached Dean, he acted like he had never seen Sam before in his life. And really, what the hell would Dean have been doing in Louisiana, anyway? He would have no reason to be there. At least, none that Sam could figure out at the moment.

Sam shook his head, bringing himself back to the issue at hand. His father wanted him to go on a hunt. Alone. And Sam was going to do it. But he would have to wait until Jo fell asleep. Or left, whichever came first. As he waited, he pulled his laptop out of its holder. Logging on to the net, he began to research for any supernatural sightings that might catch his eye after he was done taking this job his father had assigned him to.

After three hours of research, Sam's eyes began to hurt. It was now 12:30, and Jo still hadn't gone to bed. Great, she was a night owl. That's just what he needed. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight, which meant that he was going to be dead tired when it was time to go to school in the morning. Awesome. So much for focusing on his schoolwork.

Finally, Sam decided that he wasn't going to wait any longer. Grabbing his wooden stake and his favorite knife, he walked over to his door, closing it as quietly as possible. He didn't want to alert Jo to the fact that he was leaving. She might want to come along. And then what would he do?! As quietly as he possibly could, he padded over to the window. Once he reached it, he pried it open, holding his breath and biting his bottom lip when it creaked.

After waiting for a good thirty seconds, he threw his leg out the window, planting his foot firmly on the roof as he straddled the windowsill. He looked over at the door to make sure Jo hadn't been disturbed before he climbed the rest of the way out of the house. Carefully, he walked to the edge of the roof and climbed down, jogging to his car as soon as his feet touched solid ground. Once he was inside his car, he started the engine, smiling as he listened to it roar to life.

It took him about twenty minutes to reach his destination. As he turned off the car, he found that he was a little bit nervous. This was his first solo hunt in a while, and honestly, he had gotten a little rusty. However, when he was at the top of his game, he was the third best hunter in the world. His parents were the only ones who could outrank him, and even that was a close call. So, there was no reason why he shouldn't be able to take out a few vampires right now.

Slowly, quietly, he pushed the door to the warehouse open, cautiously stepping inside. It was quiet. Too quiet. His father had said this place was crawling with vamps. So, where the hell were they? Instantly, his brain began to form scenarios, all of which led to the same conclusion; this was a trap. Before he had time to react, the door behind him was slammed shut, and he was kicked further inside the room. Yeah, this was definitely a trap.

As he fell to the ground, he threw his hands out in front of him, managing to somersault to his feet once again. Quickly, he turned to his attacker. A blonde female vampire with blood on her lips stared back at him, an evil smirk on her face. Sam stood his ground, not about to let some vampire chick scare him; he was better than that. She came at him, her fist flying towards him once she got close enough. He flung his upper body to the right, causing her fist to connect with air. Meanwhile, he snapped his leg out, kicking her in the side.

The vampire cried out in pain as his foot connected with the side of her body, causing her to double over. While she was still distracted by the pain, he grabbed her shirt, holding her in place as he punched her in the jaw twice in quick succession. As soon as he let her go, she fell to the ground. Quickly, he pulled his stake out of his waistband, ready to go in for the kill. However, before he could strike, he was shoved to the ground, the stake in his hand sliding to the opposite side of the warehouse. Shit, he really was rusty.

Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, knowing that if he stayed on the ground too long, all would be lost and they could get the jump on him. Then, it would all be over, and he wouldn't have a chance. But, judging by how many vampires were in this room with him, he doubted he really had chance right now, anyway. Damn, killed by vampires on his first solo hunt in six months. Yeah, that's a nice way to go. Taking what little time he had before they attacked, he mapped out the area. There were two vampires in front of him, one off to his left, not including the chick he had beaten earlier who was still on the ground, and three off to his right. Listening, he could hear about four more behind him. So, that was eleven against one. Yeah, there was no way he was getting out of this one.

The vampire in front of him, a big burly guy who looked like he needed to lay off the cheeseburgers rushed him, but he dodged, pushing him out of the way. And, just like he had expected, Rolly Polly lost his footing and fell over. Ha! That's what he gets for being out of shape. But Sam didn't have time to laugh right now. The other vampires all began to rush him at once. He threw a punch which connected with another jaw and a kick to the groin had another one down. Hey, he wasn't doing half bad. Maybe he did have a fighting chance.

As the fight raged on, Sam had managed to get his stake off the floor and had taken out three or four of them. He had lost count to be honest. All that mattered to him was that he was winning, and they were losing. Well, that was until he was grabbed from behind by one of them. His wrist was bent into an awkward position, causing him to scream out in pain and drop his stake. One of the remaining vampires came at him, but he brought his legs up and kicked it with both feet, causing it and the blood sucker holding him to fly backwards. The vampire holding him was slammed into the wall, but it didn't let go.

Finally, he gained the upper hand again after throwing the vampire that was holding him over his shoulder. He dove for his stake again, plunging it into the things heart before it had time to recuperate. Pulling to his full height, he saw that he had five left, and they were all circling around him. Stupid vampires and their obsession to travel in packs. Again, he was rushed, all at once. They were stronger when they attacked at the same time, and they knew it. Therefore, they used it to their advantage.

Sam managed to take out two of them before he was wrestled to the ground. One of the vampires that were left pinned him to the ground, holding his wrists above his head, squeezing tightly, causing his injured wrist to burn with pain. The second vampire, the woman who had attacked him first, straddled his hips, smiling down at him. Meanwhile, the third vampire, another fat ass, held his legs down so he couldn't kick this stupid bitch off him and get out.

Yeah, he was going to die. There was no denying that. But he wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was being brought back, as one of them. A hunter's worst nightmare: Become the thing you're hunting. And vampires turned hunters more often than just killing them because they were useful when it came down to a fight.

"Mmm...it's a shame I'm going to have to kill you," the vampire bitch on top of him cooed, leaning over so she could whisper in his ear. "You're so damn cute." She licked the shell of his ear before she pulled back to look at his face.

When she licked him, he clenched his teeth and groaned in disgust. Well, at least she wasn't going to turn him. That was a plus. He was so busy being thankful that she wasn't going to kill him that he didn't even realize that she was leaning over him again until it was too late. Her lips connected with his with bruising force before he had time to get out of the way. She pushed her tongue past his lips and teeth, mapping out every inch of his mouth as she kissed him.

He spit as soon as she pulled away, trying to get the taste of her off of his lips. Damn bitch! Where the hell did she get off kissing him?! Then, her hand was clamped around his jaw and his head was snapped to the side, his cheek pressing into the cold concrete floor. He gasped in pain as her teeth penetrated his soft flesh and she began to drink from him. He closed his eyes and waited for her to drain him. What else could he have done? Struggling would have just made him bleed out faster. But, then again, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Suddenly, his hands and legs were free, and the fangs were out of his neck. His eyes snapped open to see what was going on, but he was dizzy, and everything looked a little fuzzy. He could hear fighting going on, but he had no clue what was happening. The sound of bones snapping and people screaming filled the air. And then, silence. As he attempted to sit up, he felt a hand on his shoulder blade and another on his elbow, pulling him to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" he heard a familiar voice ask. It was muffled, and distorted, but he was almost positive of who it was.

Sam turned his head, his neck screaming in pain as the puncture wounds were stretched. His vision became focused once again, and his eyes widened in shock as he stared into inky black eyes. "Dean?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Was Dean really here? And if so, what the hell was he doing here? And how did he even know Sam was here? So many questions ran through Sam's head as he tried to figure this guy out. And his eyes, oh, God, his eyes. They were black, no doubt about that. He had seen eyes like that before, and there was no denying it. Dean had been the one in Louisiana that night he was almost killed by the mermaid. 

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, determined to get some answers. Now, judging by the way Dean acted in school earlier that day, he wasn't one to give out much information. Also, he could tell that Dean was very good at dodging questions. Well, Sam wasn't going to allow it. He was going to get to the bottom of this man's mystery.

"Shut up," Dean answered. "Don't talk. Just stay still." Dean grabbed Sam's jaw and gently turned his head so he could look at the wound on his neck. "Fuck, dude, you're bleeding a lot." Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he examined Sam's bite.

Sam looked down at Dean, seeing that he was having trouble dealing with the blood. "Dude, are you--" He couldn't finish his sentence once he felt Dean's hands on his abdomen. And it wasn't just over the shirt, oh no. There wouldn't have been a problem if that was the case. No, Dean had his hand on bare skin, and he was tearing Sam's T-shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sam asked, trying to get away from Dean. But he couldn't. Dean grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. The struggling was making Sam bleed more, and he was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"Stop squirming around!" Dean demanded, pulling Sam closer to him. "You're going to make yourself bleed out." Finally, he had Sam's shirt ripped off, and he held it on Sam's wound. Still holding Sam's shirt against his neck, Dean grabbed Sam's elbow, pulling him up. "Come on, we have to get out of here. That wasn't all of them and the others will be back."

Sam didn't fight back. He didn't have the strength to. Instead, he allowed Dean to half walk, half drag him out of the warehouse and to his car. Dean reached into Sam's pocket and pulled the keys out. How the hell did he know where Sam kept his keys? Yeah, there was no way he wasn't going to get grilled later. Opening the passenger door, Dean helped Sam inside, slamming the door behind him. Then, Dean quickly, jumped into the driver's seat, starting the car, and speeding out of the lot.

When Dean passed up Sam's house, he was curious, but he didn't ask. No, there were other things on his mind right now. He looked over at Dean, brows drawn together, jaw clenched, lips pressed in a tight line. "How did you know where I was?"

Dean glanced at Sam, sighing. "Keep applying pressure to that bite," he ordered. He wasn't about to answer any questions Sam was asking. Answering people's questions always backfired on him. Even if the person asking the questions seemed like the nicest human being on the planet.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I am applying pressure." He sighed, figuring he would come back to that question. "How did you kill those three vampires without even breaking a sweat?" He tried to get Dean to look into his eyes, but Dean wouldn't have it. "Huh? Are you a hunter, Dean?"

Dean scoffed. "No, Sam, I'm not a hunter." Dean ran his hand down his face, sighing as he did. Sam wasn't going to stop. He was going to keep asking questions, and he wasn't going to stop until he got answers. "Look, Sam, just let me get you patched up, and then I will answer all of your questions. Deal?"

Sam gave Dean a sidelong glance. "Fine," he mumbled, resting his head on the back of the car seat. "But you better believe I'm going to get some answers out of you, Dean. Because I have...so many...questions." Sam's eyes began to slip closed then.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, slapping Sam across the face. "Stay awake! Don't fall asleep on me, Sam! Come on!"

"Ow!" Sam yelled, sitting up straight again. "What the fuck did you hit me for?!" Sam then rubbed his cheek, hoping the pain would lessen as he did.

"Don't fall asleep, Sam," Dean repeated. "I slapped you so you would stay up." As Dean pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, he sighed again, parking Sam's car beside his own. "Don't move. I'll come over to you and help you out."

Sam was about to protest, but it was too late. Dean was already opening his door and wrapping his arm around his waist before Sam had time to even open his mouth. Damn, he was fast. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders. "How the hell did you get over here so fast?"

"Sam, we had a deal. No questions until I patch you up." Dean gently pulled Sam out of the car and again half dragged, half walked him to the door to his apartment. Quickly, he pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door, managing to keep Sam balanced as he did. Wow, he was strong. Sam had at least three inches on him, which meant that he obviously weighed more than Dean. Yet, somehow, Dean was able to keep him up with just one arm. Yeah, he wasn't human, and Sam knew it. So, why didn't he have the burning desire to kill him right there?

Once they were inside the house, Dean helped Sam onto a chair that was in the corner of the living room. Then, he walked back to the bathroom, returning moments later with supplies he needed to clean up Sam. Slowly, Dean knelt down in front of Sam, careful not to move too fast, just in case Sam scared easily. He put the supplies on the chair beside Sam, spreading Sam's legs and wiggling between the newly made gap.

Sam tensed when he felt Dean spreading his legs, using his hands to try to push himself up the chair further. When Dean realized what he was doing, though, he didn't get too far. Dean stopped him by gripping his hips and pulling him back towards him.

"Relax, Sam, I'm not going to hurt you," Dean assured him, keeping his hands on Sam's hips. "I need to be this close so that I can clean you up." Slowly, Dean reached up to Sam's face, turning his head so he had a good view of his neck. "Okay, hold still. This might pinch a bit." As gently as possible, Dean stitched up Sam's puncture wounds, all the while fighting his own body.

Sam hissed in pain as Dean stitched him up. However, he tried to hold as still as possible, knowing that it must be hard to patch someone up when they're moving around like a mad man. He was grateful when Dean was finished, and he looked down at him, champagne hazel clashing with black as he stared into his eyes. Slowly, he reached down, his hand coming in contact with Dean's cheek. "What...are you?"

Dean closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "What-What do you mean?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to maintain control of this situation.

"Dean, don't," Sam begged. "Please, just tell me the truth." He didn't know why, but he wanted Dean to trust him. To be able to think that he could confide in him and know that he could count on him. "Dean," he cupped his chin, pulling his head so he was looking at him, inky black eyes meeting champagne hazel, "you can trust me."

"Trust you?" Dean scoffed. "Sam, you're a hunter." Dean stood, walking over to the other side of the room, putting as much distance between him and Sam as possible. He turned towards the door and placed his open palm on it, leaning against the door. "You hunt things like me. You kill things like me."

Sam stood, too fast, and he had to catch himself on the arm of the chair. "Dean, please..." Before Sam could finish his sentence, he felt like he was going to pass out, causing him to stop talking. His eyelids began to flutter, and he sighed as he almost fell over. However, Dean was there before he ever hit the ground, his arms going around Sam's waist, holding him up.

Dean took Sam over to his bed, laying him down. As soon as he was on the bed, Dean knelt down next to him, pushing his long bangs out of his eyes. "Hey, you need to rest. You lost a lot of blood back there, and—"

"No!" Sam protested, grabbing Dean's shoulder so he couldn't move. "You promised you would give me answers after I let you patch me up. I stuck to my end of the bargain, now it's your turn."

Dean looked at Sam's hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I will, Sam, but you need to sleep. Tomorrow morning, when you wake up, I will tell you everything you want to know. I promise. Just..." he closed his eyes, sighing once again. "Just please, go to sleep."

Figuring that Dean was right, Sam nodded weakly. He was tired after all, and there was no point in fighting Dean. "Okay...but tomorrow, you have to answer my questions. No dodging." Dean nodded, trying to stand, but Sam kept his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Promise?"

"I promise," Dean answered, knowing it was the only way he was going to get Sam to let him go. He needed to leave the apartment, go get some food. Being around Sam right now was like an accident waiting to happen.

Satisfied, Sam loosened his hold on Dean, allowing his eyes to slide closed and his body to relax. Soon, he was sleeping, his body repairing itself as he relaxed. Dean's bed was comfortable, which was a plus. And it was big, so he had plenty of room to sprawl out if he wanted. And boy, did he take advantage of that fact.

_The vampire bitch on top of him was relentless. She had her lackeys holding him down while she straddled his hips. Stupid bitch. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get away. Then, before he knew it, she was biting him. She was biting him, and drinking his blood, and he was as good as dead. There was no way out. He was being held down, and he couldn't get away._

_But then, suddenly, there were no more hands on his wrists or ankles, and the teeth were out of his neck. There was a fight going on. No doubt about it. But who knew he was here? And more importantly, who would have come here if they knew why he was here. The first thing that popped into his head was his father. He would have come to help him. Maybe his mother, too._

_As he struggled to get up, he was held down again. "No," he protested, trying to fight against the body pinning him. However, his attempts were useless. There was no way he was busting out of this one. He stared up at the person pinning him, his eyes meeting familiar jade green. "Dean?" Moving his wrists, he tried to get out of Dean's hold again, but he couldn't. "Dean, what are you doing? Let me go."_

_Dean stared down at Sam, his eyes growing darker by the second. He shook his head. "No, Sam," he said, making sure he kept eye contact. "Never going to let you go." Suddenly, he dipped his head down, crushing his lips against Sam's with bruising force._

_Sam didn't know what was happening. One minute he was being attacked by vampires, and the next minute Dean was on top of him, kissing him. He knew this was wrong. That he should be pushing Dean away because he was fairly certain he wasn't human, but he just couldn't. It was too good. Felt too right. So, when Dean's tongue was moving across the seam of his lips, Sam wasn't at all surprised when he opened his mouth to give Dean access._

_As soon as Sam's lips parted, Dean pushed his tongue inside, tangling it with Sam's. Continuing to basically tongue fuck Sam, Dean pushed Sam's wrists together, holding them now with just one hand as his other hand traveled down Sam's body, fingertips brushing past his toned muscles. Finally, knowing Sam needed to breathe, Dean pulled away, feeling Sam's hot breaths fanning over his kiss swollen lips._

_Pulling back, Dean released Sam's wrists, instead moving his hands to the collar of his T-shirt as he straddled Sam's hips. Gripping Sam's Tee tightly, Dean pulled in opposite directions, the fabric ripping off Sam's body, exposing his well muscled torso. Sam looked down at his now bare chest, his breathing heavy._

_"Dean, what-what are you doing?" he asked, panting now. He was fighting the urge to buck his hips and grind his growing erection against Dean's thigh, but he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold back._

_"Shh, Sam, don't," Dean ordered, blanketing Sam's body with his own once more. Slowly, he trailed kisses from Sam's neck all the way down to his hips, and back up again, paying special attention to his nipples. He pulled back up, capturing Sam's mouth with his once again; his tongue delving inside Sam's mouth, mapping out every inch. Again, Dean pulled away. "Want you, Sam," he groaned, pressing kisses to Sam's cheek and trailing down to his neck. "Mmm...want you so bad."_

Suddenly, Sam's eyes snapped open as he jackknifed awake. His breathing was heavy, and he was sweating a bit. He could feel his erection pushing against the blankets, and he groaned, turning onto his stomach as he lay back down. What the fuck was wrong with him. He didn't have dreams about making out with men he had just met! No matter how mesmerizing their eyes were. Only, last night, he had.

Once he was calmed down, and his cock wasn't achingly hard, he swung his legs over the bed and pulled to his feet. He walked out of the bedroom, massaging his neck as he did, searching for Dean. The apartment wasn't that big, so it's not like Dean could hide from him. "Dean?" he called as he walked through the apartment. Huh, he wasn't there. Where the hell could he be? Was he dodging him so he didn't have to answer his questions?

As he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, the door opened, and he saw Dean walk in with coffee and McDonald's bags. "Hey," Dean said when he saw him. He held the bags out to him. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, starving," Sam answered taking the bags from Dean and walking to the kitchen. He sat down, waiting for Dean to join him. When he did, he gladly took the coffee Dean was offering, taking a long swig before looking back at Dean. "So, I have questions that were promised answers last night."

Dean smacked his lips. "Yeah, I guess you do." He stood, walking to the fridge, pulling out a beer. "All right, I guess I owe you some answers. Ask away." As he waited for Sam to grill him, he leaned against the counter, taking a long pull from his bottle.

Sam stood, taking another drink of his coffee. "Well, really, I just have one question." He took a few steps closer Dean, making sure to have eye contact. "What are you, Dean?"

Dean sighed, breaking the eye contact Sam had worked so hard to make. Before he answered, he took another long drink. "Well...I'm a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

He should have been more surprised, but he wasn't. Deep down, even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew Dean wasn't human. And, deep down, Sam even had a hunch that Dean was a vampire. Sam knew he should say something, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. His lips parted, but nothing came out. Why didn't he want to kill Dean? After all, he was a hunter, and that's what he did. Killed evil things that walk the Earth. But not Dean. He had no desire to kill Dean.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Dean asked, a smile pulling to his lips. "Are you scared?" Scared? Of Dean? Why would anyone be scared of Dean. Yeah, okay, he was a vampire, but other than that? And besides, Sam was a hunter, so he had experience with Dean's kind. Wait, Sam was a hunter. So, why wasn't he trying to kill Dean?

"No, I'm not scared." Sam answered, keeping eye contact. He wanted to see Dean's eyes change from jade green to black again. He thought it was sexy. Sexy?! Wait a minute, he was a vampire. And Sam was a hunter. Wow, something wasn't snapping right in Sam's head, but he couldn't care less right now because Dean's eyes were changing.

Sam was lying. Dean could tell. His heart rate as well as his breathing were increased, and Dean could smell the fear coming off him in waves. So, why was Sam lying? He had to know that Dean could tell. Now, Dean wanted a reaction out of Sam, and he was going to get it. However, he didn't know how. The fact that Sam was scared had his blood rushing through his veins, and it was making Dean crazy. His blood lust was shooting through the roof, and he could tell his eyes were darkening as he felt his fangs elongate.

"Uh, you know what, Dean," Sam started, turning and heading for the door. "I think I'm just going to head out. School's already started, so maybe I'll just go home and do some research or something." He gave him a small wave as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob. "Thanks, man...for everything."

Sam was leaving. Dean didn't know why, but he did not want Sam to walk out that door. With inhuman speed, he was at the door, grabbing Sam's wrist and turning him so they were face to face. He then pinned Sam to the door, one arm over his chest, the other still holding his wrist. Dean could hear Sam's heart racing faster as he held him there, his blood rushing through his veins, making Dean's blood lust kick up again.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, his breathing erratic. He struggled to break free of Dean's hold, but with little success. "Let me go."

"Relax," Dean ordered, not loosening his hold on Sam. "I'm not going to hurt you." He leaned in, burying his face in the crease of Sam's neck where his shoulders and neck met. Breathing deeply, Dean could smell Sam even better in this position. "God, how do you do this to me?"

Sam closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Dean buried his face in his neck. What was he doing? Was he going to bite him? Oh, God, please don't. He had gotten bitten enough for his liking in the past day. He listened as Dean spoke into his neck, opening his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "What-What do I do to you?"

"Make me want to... drink," Dean answered, forcing himself to pull away from Sam's neck. If he didn't he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from biting him and draining him. He looked into Sam's eyes, inky black meeting champagne hazel. "Why aren't you trying to kill me? You're a hunter. That's what they do. Kill supernatural things, right?"

"Normally, yeah," Sam answered. "But...I don't want to kill you." _Why? I don't know. I just don't want to. Honestly, I think I might have a crush on you, which is weird, I know. Great, now I'm talking to myself._ Sam shook his head at himself. He was officially losing it. "I mean, you're not...evil, are you? Because I don't think you are. You saved my life...twice."

Dean gave him a small smile. "Well, I figured someone had to do it. No offense, but you're kind of accident prone, huh?"

Sam smiled, wide, causing his dimples to show. "Yeah, I guess I am. But, I would have gotten away from those vampires. I had a plan the whole time." So what, he didn't have a plan. And if Dean hadn't saved him, he would have died. But that didn't mean he had to admit it.

"Sure you did," Dean said, sarcasm clear in his tone. "What was your plan, lay there and let that vamp bitch drain all of your blood? Or, maybe you could play dead." The grin on Dean's face grew to a full smile as he joked with Sam.

"Okay, so I didn't have a plan," Sam admitted, his smile returning. Was it odd that he was having a conversation with a vampire and enjoying himself? Huh...oh well if it was. Looking down, he realized that Dean still had him pinned to the door. "Uh, Dean, could you let me go, now?"

Quickly, Dean pulled back, throwing his hand to the back of his neck and massaging it for a minute. "Oh, yeah, uh, sorry." He turned, walking back towards the kitchen. "So, uh, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, then." There was no way he could get to school now. The sun was up and he didn't want to leave the apartment, so he was just going to have to skip. Which was fine with him, it's not like he needed the education anyway. After all, he was over two hundred years old and had gone to school and graduated more times than he could count.

"Yeah," Sam answered, turning to the door again. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door, walking out. Once he got outside, he had to squint against the sun. Slowly, he reached into his pocket for his car keys. However, they weren't there. "Where the hell—?" As he remembered a little bit from the night before, he had been pretty out of it, he realized that Dean had taken his keys. Turning back towards the apartments, he jogged up the steps back to Dean's room, knocking on the door.

"You forget something?" Dean asked, holding Sam's keys out to him, a smile on his face. As Sam reached for them, Dean pulled away. So what, he didn't want Sam to leave, but he wasn't going to pull him back into the apartment. That would have been awkward. No, instead, he was going to make him come in.

"Come on, dude, give me my keys," Sam ordered, holding his hand out for Dean to drop the keys in. When he didn't, Sam frowned. "Dean, give me my keys." Again, no keys. Instead, he got a smile and a small chuckle. Sam rolled his eyes, pushing his way into the apartment, and grabbing Dean's wrist. "Give me the keys, Dean." He managed to get Dean's hand open and snatch his keys away. "Dude, how old are you?"

Dean shrugged. "Two hundred and some change. Why?"

"You don't act like it," Sam answered, leaning against the door frame.

"So what, I like to have fun sometimes. Sue me." Dean rolled his eyes as he straightened his watch.

Sam chuckled. "All right, well, I'm leaving. For real this time." He turned, only to stop and look back. "Dean, I still have one more question for you."

Dean's face went from playful and fun to hard and serious in seconds flat. He crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "Okay, shoot."

"Do you eat people?" Okay, that sounded kind of weird, but how else were you supposed to ask a vampire if humans were on his menu?

"Yes, I drink blood from humans." Seeing the look on Sam's face, Dean continued. "But I don't kill them. And they're willing victims. I only take as much as I need. And then I quit. The humans survive, and move on to their next vampire." Noticing how confused Sam looked, Dean went on, clarifying what he was saying. "A vampires bite is like a drug to these people. They need it. Crave it. And we give it to them. Now, sometimes you'll run across a bad bunch who just drain the human, but mostly the feeder lets them live."

"Okay, I-I don't want to know any more," Sam said, holding his hand up to let Dean know not to talk about it. "Thanks for being honest with me." With that Sam turned and jogged back down the stairs, getting into his car and driving back to his aunt's house. So, Dean drank blood from humans? Big deal. At least he didn't kill them, which meant he wasn't evil. There was no reason for Sam to kill him, which made Sam a little more happy than it should have.

**~~**

After having a long conversation with Ellen about staying out all night and not letting her know about it, Sam was finally able to go to his room and just be alone. That's all he wanted right now; to just be alone. When he was alone, he could think. So, as he sat on his bed, stripped down to his boxers, he did just that. Thought. Slowly, he leaned his head back, resting it on the headboard as he closed his eyes. And as soon as his eyes were closed, he could picture Dean's face. The strong, hard lines of his jaw, the stubble on his chin and cheeks, his short, golden brown hair, his full, totally kissable lips. And his eyes. Those deep jade green pools that darkened to black when Sam got too close. Just thinking about those eyes made Sam hard.

Dammit, how did Dean do this to him? He had never been attracted to another man before, although he had known he was bi for quite some time, but with Dean, there was something different. There was something there, and he thought Dean felt it too. Well, he hoped Dean felt it too. Otherwise, he was going to feel like a real ass. Slowly, he trailed his hand down his torso, slipping it into his boxers. Carefully, he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself off as images of Dean ran through his head. Before long, he was cumming in his hand, breathing Dean's name as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Damn, that was what, twice now that Dean had been able to bring Sam to completion without even being in the room. This was messed up.

Sam pulled his hand out of his boxers and walked to the bathroom washing his hands off. Something needed to be done about this. He needed to get his mind off Dean. It seemed as though every time he was alone, Sam's thoughts would go back to Dean. And they would almost always end with him jerking himself off and cumming in his own hand. Yeah, things really needed to change. But he didn't know how to make that happen. So, he was at a loss.

Slowly, he padded back to his room, knowing that Ellen was asleep in her room just down the hall. It was late, and he found himself wondering where the afternoon had gone. As he gazed out his window, staring up at the moon, his mind wandered back to, you guessed it, Dean. He wondered what Dean was doing right now. Was he off in some club drinking some hottie's blood? Or was he at home, thinking about Sam just like Sam was him? God, he wished Dean was thinking about him. Then, he wouldn't feel like the only freak in this little thing they had going on. Well, if they even had a thing going on.

Finally, he walked back over to his bed. It had been a long day, and he was tired. So, he pulled the covers back and crawled into the warmth of the sheets, determined to get a good night's sleep tonight. Without having dreams about making out with Dean. Hell, he was determined to not have dreams of any kind about Dean. Just get him out of his thoughts completely. That would be good. He also knew that was probably not going to happen. There was no way he was going to get that lucky. But he could hope, right?

Trying his best to get his mind off of Dean, Sam closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him. And just when he was so close, he thought he had a dream forming, he heard a knock at his window. Wait, a knock on his window? Who the hell would be knocking on his window this late at night? Slowly, he sat up, glancing at the window. His eyes widened when he saw jade green eyes staring back.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, walking over to the window and opening it. "What are you doing here?" He made sure he stayed in front of the window so Dean couldn't get in if that's what he was aiming for.

Dean smiled. "Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean what's up?" Was he seriously here to chat? "Dude, do you know what time it is?"

Dean gave Sam a sidelong glance. "Uh...lunchtime?" He smiled, lightly punching Sam in the arm. "I'm just kidding. It's like two or something."

Sam chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah, in the morning. I do sleep, you know?"

"I know. I watched you do it last night in my apartment, remember?" Dean smiled at him again, only this time, his smile was different. More... flirtatious.

Sam shifted where he stood. Was Dean flirting with him? Oh, God, he hoped so. "So, why are you here then? Are you trying to keep me up all night?"

"Haven't I already succeeded in doing that, Sam?" Dean asked, that same flirtatious smile playing at his full, luscious lips.

Again, Sam shifted. "Um...I don't-I don't know what you're talking about." What the hell was Dean playing at? And how did he know it was the fact that he couldn't get Dean out of his mind that was keeping him awake at all hours of the night.

Dean pulled himself closer to Sam, their bodies almost touching. "Come on, Sam, don't act stupid. I know what you're thinking right now."

Sam's eyes widened. Dean knew? How did Dean know what he was thinking? His mind was spinning, and it was like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. However, Sam knew he had to play it cool. "Oh yeah? What am I thinking then?" It took all he had to keep his voice from trembling.

"You're thinking... God, I wish Dean was here to take me out of this hell hole and into hunting territory." He smiled at Sam again. "Come on, get your stuff. I found this really cool place where evil things go. Huh? Could have potential to be fun."

"A hunt? Now?" Sam asked, relieved that Dean couldn't really read his thoughts.

"Yeah. Come on, don't you want to?" Dean's smile was fading, quickly turning into a frown.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's go." He walked over to his closet, pulling out his weapons chest and grabbing a few of his favorite things. Finally, he turned back to Dean, ready to go kill things. "Let's get a move on, then."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam followed silently behind Dean as he led the way to some remote location where he knew there was some vampire activity. He was curious as to why Dean even asked him to come along, but he wasn't going to complain. Instead, he was secretly the happiest man in the world right now because he had an excuse to hang out with Dean instead of just saying, 'Hey, I think you're really hot and can't get you out of my mind, so I think I'm just going to stalk you, now.' Because that would have been really awkward.

Suddenly, Sam ran right into Dean, almost falling backwards from the force. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention in the first place and allowing himself to run into Dean. Now, Dean probably thought he was an idiot who couldn't walk the right way. Rubbing his chest where he and Dean had hit, he asked, "Why did you stop?"

"We're here," Dean answered, not bothering to look behind him. He was smiling at the fact that Sam had run into him, and he didn't want Sam to see that. Finally, once he got his emotions in check, Dean turned to face Sam. "Okay, so do you know the plan?"

Sam scoffed. "No, you forgot to mention anything besides the fact that we were hunting vampires." It was almost impossible not to get lost in those hypnotic eyes of Dean's, and he had to concentrate extra hard to just hear the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Right, I must have just had that conversation with you in my head," Dean chuckled. "Well, this is a vampire bar. No humans allowed unless they're with their master." He laced his fingers with Sam's. "So, I'm your master right now. Don't do anything unless I tell you to, and if I tell you to get out, get out. This is a dangerous gig and I can't watch out for you if it gets too heated."

He had been doing a pretty good job concentrating on Dean's words, and he was pretty proud of himself. Well, that was until Dean's fingers laced with his causing heat to course through his body although Dean's hands were ice cold. When the words finally sank in, he frowned. "You're my master?"

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, now come on." He tugged on Sam's hand, pulling him into the bar. This was going to be a long night, and he knew it. Probably would even result in another day of missed school on his record, but he didn't mind. It's not like he didn't already know everything there was to know about high school.

The bar was loud, and dark. Bright lights of all different colors flashed around the room occasionally, and it gave Sam a headache. As Dean pulled him through the crowd, he could sense the eyes of every vampire in the place on him. For a minute, he was uncomfortable, as though all of the eyes were looking at him like he was lunch. And they probably were. Being with Dean, however made him feel safe. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew that Dean wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Suddenly, he was thrown into the wall with a little more force than he was ready for. He groaned in disapproval right before Dean's mouth went to his neck. Shit! Why the hell had he trusted him? This was his element, and he had Sam wrapped around his finger, now. Stupid, stupid, stupid! His father was going to be so disappointed in him when he found out how his son had met his demise. Pushing against Dean's chest slightly, trying to get him away from his neck, Sam thought, maybe he had a chance of surviving this if he could just get away from the wall for a second.

Dean wasn't having any of it, though. His hands wrapped around Sam's wrists, stopping him from pushing at him. Slowly, he pulled his hands up the wall, pinning them there. "Don't," he whispered in Sam's neck. This was hard enough, trying to make it look like they were in the throws of passion without biting him. Sam's blood was so sweet, and it was like it was calling out to him. Slowly, he let his tongue slip out of his mouth and run over the vein in Sam's neck. The vein that he could easily bite into and drain Sam's life force with. But he didn't. He wouldn't.

As Dean pinned his wrists to the wall, Sam whimpered slightly, not liking the feeling of being pinned by a vampire. He heard Dean tell him to stop, and he did. After all, what other choice did he have. Sure, he could have kicked Dean's legs out from under him, but something in him told him to not do that. Sam gasped as Dean's tongue ran over his flesh. Closing his eyes, his body relaxed in Dean's grasp, and for a minute, he forgot to breathe. This was all too much, and he wasn't sure if he could take it. "W-What are you doing?" he asked, breathless.

"See that vampire in the corner over there?" Dean asked, slowly beginning to grind his body against Sam's thigh. "He's been eying you since we walked in. I know him, and he won't care that you're with me unless I show him just how much you belong to me. So play along."

Sam bit his bottom lip, stifling the moan that was about to erupt. God, this felt good. He had never believed Dean grinding on him would make him this hard. Although, he should have since he had been having dreams about the man since he met him. His breathing began to increase, and he was sure his heart rate was picking up, too. And as hard as he tried, he couldn't get himself under control. "D-Dean, I'm sorry. I know that my heart rate is picking up, but I can't make it stop."

Dean closed his eyes as Sam's heart began to race. God, it was making his blood pump through his veins faster, making the smell that much more intoxicating. He listened to Sam's voice, noticing that he was stuttering a bit. That made him smile against Sam's throat. "Am I scaring you, Sam?" he asked, his smile widening. "I won't bite you, I promise."

Sam shook his head slightly. "N-No, not scaring me," he explained. His face turned red as he continued to say, "Doing other things to me." So, this was the moment of truth. The moment when Sam found out whether on not Dean felt the same way about him. And God, the silence seemed to last forever.

Dean knit his brows in confusion. What kind of other things could he be doing to Sam right now? Suddenly, it hit him, and he smirked. Slowly, he ran his hand down the expanse of Sam's torso, gripping the bulge in his jeans. "Oh...other things," he chuckled, squeezing gently. "Sam, I'm flattered. I think you might even be making me blush."

As Dean's hand trailed down his body, it seemed as though everywhere he touched, the skin began to tingle. Sam gasped when Dean grabbed his cock, causing him to involuntarily jump a little. A groan broke from his lips, and he closed his eyes tightly against the pleasure that he felt. Did this mean Dean felt the same way? Or was this just an act so that vampire eying him would back off? There was no way to be sure.

Suddenly, Dean stopped, turning to look at the vampire that had been undressing Sam with his eyes. He grinned evilly, letting the vampire know that Sam was his, and that bloodsucker was meant to leave him alone. Or there would be severe consequences. Again, Dean laced his fingers through Sam's, pulling him through the crowd again. "You okay?" he asked when he noticed the look on Sam's face.

"Huh?" Sam asked, having been lost in thought. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, why?" Except for the fact that he was confused as hell about what Dean thought about him. Other than that, he was fine, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"I don't know," Dean answered. "You just look a little distracted." He shrugged. "And I can't have you distracted if we're going to do this, and win. I need your head to be here. In the fight." Suddenly, he stopped, causing Sam to run into him again. "Are you here?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm here. You can trust me." He smiled. "I have your back."

Dean smiled back, turning again and walking further into the crowd. His eyes darted back and forth, searching out his target. And then he found him. He was standing at the far end on the bar, surrounded by women, both vampires and humans. One of the human women had a bite mark in her neck, and Dean had to smile at that. Sometimes, he wished he could have lived the life that this vampire was living, but he just never fit in with this crowd. They all said he wasn't evil enough.

Sam noticed that Dean was walking faster, pulling him along harder. "Dean, slow down, you're going to pull my arm out of it's socket." Dean didn't listen. He tried to stop and force Dean back, but Dean was too strong. "Dean, what are you headed for? Do you see the guy?"

Dean wasn't really paying attention to Sam as he pulled him along. He was too busy keeping an eye on the vampire that he had set out to kill. However, once they got too close, the vampire, and all of the women surrounding him, left. Scurried off into the back room. Quickly, Dean stopped, causing Sam to run into him, yet again. A low growl broke from inside Dean, and he felt the urge to hit something. There was nothing around, though.

The wind was knocked out of Sam again as he rammed into Dean for the third time that night. Again, he rubbed his chest, trying to ease the pain. Hearing Dean growl turned him on, and he scolded himself for that. There was no reason he should be turned on just by hearing Dean growling. In his opinion, it just reminded him that he was a monster. Yet, his cock seemed to have a mind of it's own and didn't care about that.

Taking a chance, Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, turning him so that they were facing each other. "What?" he asked, his expression soft. "What's the matter?" Dean's eyes were as black as coal, causing Sam's breath to catch in his chest. He loved it when Dean's eyes were black. It made him hard just thinking about Dean's eyes changing from jade green to black.

Dean rolled his eyes. "He's gone," he almost yelled. Throwing his hand to the backroom, he continued, "Scampered off into the backroom like the spineless little weasel he is the second he caught my scent." He sighed, shaking his head. "Prick."

Sam smiled, removing his hand from Dean's shoulder. "Hey, we'll get him. We just need to find a way back there."

"No," Dean protested, shaking his head again. "It's too dangerous back there. Full of vampires. Old vampires. And they know how to fight." He sighed again. "We should just go. We'll catch him sometime when he's not here and surrounded by vampires that will protect him." Quickly, Dean turned, weaving his way in and out of vampires and their slaves to get to the front exit.

Sam was glad that Dean had managed to get them out of there without a ruckus. It was early in the morning, and honestly, he was a little tired. Unfortunately, he had allowed Dean to convince him that walking was the best option because vampires just loved old cars, much like Sam's. Now, he was regretting that decision; however, on the bright side, that meant he had more time with Dean. So, he used this time to get to know him a little better.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sam asked, "So, why aren't you like them? Other vampires?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I just...never got the whole, killing people. I mean, sure, blood tastes good, but there's really no need to drain the victim." He chuckled. "But vampires don't think like that. Well, not most of them."

Sam could see Dean's expression change as he spoke. He looked...sad, almost. "Do you wish you were like them? Like all the rest that kill?"

"Sometimes. Being the way I am...is lonely. In my world, I'm an outcast. Those that know me want me dead, and those that don't...well, there aren't many of them. So, I'm constantly watching my back. And I kill as many of the sons-of-bitches that I can. Before one of them gets me."

"That sounds...lonely." A small smile played across Sam's features. "And kind of fun. You know, as long as you don't get killed in the process."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, it is fun. And I get a good workout, so I stay in shape. Otherwise, I'd be like that vampire that was checking you out all night. Fat and disgusting. I'd actually have to get some real slaves if I ever wanted to see any action." Again, he chuckled.

At the mention of getting action, Sam remembered what had happened in the bar when Dean had been 'proving that he owned him.' The thought made him frown. "Uh, Dean, listen, about the 'other things' at the bar--"

"Yeah," Dean cut him off. "About that..." he looked over at him for the first time since they had left the bar. "It's not that I'm not interested because you're hot." He shook his head. "It's just that...last time I was with a human...let's just say it didn't end well."

Sam knew he probably should have just left it alone, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he just had to ask. "What happened to her?"

Dean's eyes were glued to the ground, his expression going from somewhat flirty to sad in an instant. "She got hurt." There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "I...hurt her." He closed his eyes against the memory. "And I don't want to hurt you."

Sam stopped mid-stride, stepping in front of Dean, making him stop, too. "I trust you. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have let you take me to that bar. You won't hurt me."

Dean's eyes locked with his as they began to darken, making Sam gasp. "You shouldn't trust me. I'm a monster. No matter how much I try not to be, it doesn't change what I am. A monster in your world..." he looked down, chuckling, "...a freak in mine. I don't belong anywhere."

Sam's heart fell as Dean spoke. "You're not a monster." Again, Dean looked at him. "You saved my life the other night. That vampire that was biting me, you could have let her drain me dry, but you didn't. _You saved me_. Monsters don't do that."

Slowly, Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, sliding it down, lacing his fingers with Dean's. He tugged on Dean's hand, catching him off balance and causing him to almost fall into him. But Dean's reflexes were good, and he caught himself, gasping at how close they were, now. Sam's free hand went to Dean's face, cupping his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, closing his eyes against Sam's touch. No matter how much his head was telling him to pull away, his body wouldn't listen.

"I want to kiss you," Sam answered, pulling him closer again.

"Don't," Dean protested, shaking his head slightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Sam assured him, licking his own lips. "I trust you."

Before Dean had time to protest again, Sam crushed his lips to Dean's, wrapping his hand around his neck and tangling his fingers with Dean's short cropped hair. Sam felt Dean tense the minute their lips touched. He didn't see why Dean was so worried. This was good. Better than good, it was great. His tongue darted out of his mouth, and he ran it over the seam of Dean's lips, begging for entrance.

Dean had been surprised when Sam kissed him. And now, he was even more surprised as Sam's tongue ran over his lips, pushing on them slightly. He knew what Sam wanted him to do, but he was scared. Scared that if he allowed himself to get too intimate, he would lose control. It was already too hard to maintain control of the beast within him when Sam was around, and now Sam wanted Dean to allow him to shove his tongue down his throat? Finally, his body won the battle, and his lips parted, tangling his tongue with Sam's the minute in entered his mouth.

Shaking his hand, Dean managed to break the hold Sam had on it. Once his hand was free, he wrapped it around Sam's back, pulling him so close there was no space between them. He could feel Sam's erection pushing into his hip, and that just made his own cock grow harder. Remembering that Sam was human, and needed to breathe, Dean pulled back, feeling Sam's hot breath fanning over his face.

By the time Dean pulled back, Sam was panting. He hadn't imagined kissing Dean would feel this good, although he did imagine kissing him. Plenty of times. But nothing could have prepared him for this. He wanted this to last all night, but he knew he had to get some sleep before having to get up for school. It was already four in the morning, and he had to be up no later than 6:30 so he could get to school in time.

Sam sighed, looking at Dean sadly. "I should...get some sleep. School tomorrow. Are you going to be there?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Sam bit his bottom lip, looking at Dean as though he was embarrassed. "D-Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked, hoping Dean would agree. They had made it to his house before Sam stopped their progression, and all that was separating them from Sam's room was the front door and some stairs.

"I-I don't sleep," Dean said, smiling. "But...I will stay and watch you. You're...interesting when you sleep."

Sam knit his eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know?"

"I watched you when you stayed at my apartment." Dean smiled. "Plus, I sometimes sneak in through your window and watch you."

Sam smiled. He liked that Dean watched him sleep. "Come on," he said, smiling wider. Grabbing Dean's hand, he pulled him into the house, being as quiet as possible so he didn't wake Jo. Ellen was still at work, so there was no need to worry about her. She had gone in at midnight and wouldn't be home until he had already left for school.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam pulled Dean up the stairs and into his room, smiling all the way. Silently, Dean pushed the door closed, hearing only the little click as it snapped into place. Finally, Sam let go of Dean's hand, taking a few more steps towards the bed. Slowly, he toed off his boots, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. His smile widened as he shrugged out of his over shirt and began to remove his socks. 

By the time Sam's hands were at the hem of his gray T-shirt, Dean's eyes were black as he stood, frozen to that one spot on the floor, just watching. He gasped as the muscles lining Sam's abdomen were exposed, and it took all the control he had to not close the gap between the two of them and run his hands over that sun-kissed skin.

Once his shirt was off, Sam made quick work of his jeans, kicking them off the first chance he could. He smiled as he watched Dean's face. Dean looked so...scared, almost. Chuckling, he walked over to his bed, climbing in and pulling the blankets over his body. "What's the matter, Dean?" he asked, still smiling at him.

Dean shook his head, finally blinking. "Nothing," he assured him, walking over to the chair that sat by Sam's window. One there, he took a seat, leaning back, but keeping his eyes on Sam as he continued to get comfortable in the small chair. It wasn't going to be a comfortable couple of hours, but he could handle it. He would have to handle it, because there was no way he was going to sleep in the same bed as Sam. That was a dark road to go down, and Dean didn't want any part of it.

As Sam watched Dean walk over to the chair, he knit his brows in confusion. What the hell was he doing? Was he really going to sleep in that chair? That didn't look like it was very comfortable. "Dean, you're not going to sleep on that chair all night, are you?"

"I don't sleep," Dean stated matter-of-factly as he tried to take his mind off the fact that Sam was lying in that big comfy bed about two feet away from him in nothing but his thin, cotton boxers.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, sit, whatever. You know, you can _sit_ in the bed if you want." He smiled, patting the mattress beside him. "It's a lot bigger, and more comfy than that little old chair you're sitting in."

Dean shook his head. "I'm fine over here."

"Are you sure? I won't mind if you come over here." _I'd actually love it_ he said to himself.

Again, Dean shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll just sit here. No biggie."

Sam shrugged a shoulder, pulling up to a seated position. "Fine." Grabbing his blanket and pillow, he stood, walking over to the chair Dean was sitting in. "Move over," he ordered, nudging Dean's knee with his own.

Dean almost jumped out of his skin when he realized what Sam was doing. And when Sam ordered him to move over and nudged him, Dean jumped out of the chair, slightly. "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide with shock. Also, his eyes were darkening, he could feel it happening as he listened to the beating of Sam's heart. Sam was nervous, Dean could tell.

Sam's breath caught in his chest as he looked down into Dean's inky black eyes. "W-Well, if you're not going to come over to the bed, I'm going to sleep over here in this chair with you." He nudged him again. "So, move over."

Dean shook his head rapidly. "N-No, you can't sit here with me. It's not big enough for both of us." And if he did, Dean's whole plan of leaving in the middle of the night while he was sleeping would have gone right out the window. Sure, he wouldn't have had much time to slip out since it was early and Sam had to get up for school, but he had every intention of not being here when Sam woke.

"Then I suggest you get over to the bed," Sam said, his tone serious. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sleeping next to you no matter where you are in this room. So, you can stay here and I can crush you when I sit on the chair, or you can come with me to the bed." Offering Dean his hand, Sam waited for Dean's response.

Staring into Sam's eyes, black clashing with hazel as he did, Dean sighed. Finally, he reached up, taking Sam's hand, and pulling to his feet. He wasn't scared, per se, never. Nothing scared Dean. He did the scaring. Just...nervous, and cautious. Not exactly sure if he could trust himself to be that close to Sam and not hurt him.

Sam smiled as he pulled Dean to the bed with him. Finally, he was going to get what he wanted. And, no, it wasn't sex. It was just...closeness. Being close to Dean. Breathing in Dean's musky scent and being able to touch him and know that he was there. However, he felt Dean's resistance as he pulled him down with him as he sat. Crawling under the blankets, Sam held the edge up, letting Dean know he wanted him to climb under, too. "What?" he asked, feeling a little frustrated.

Dean nodded towards the blankets. "You want me to actually get in there with you? Like, snuggle in the bed, or something?" He wasn't exactly the type of guy who snuggled. Especially not with lunch.

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing as he let the blanket fall from his grasp. "What's so wrong with that?" he asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Was it really that hard for Dean to just not complain and get into the bed with him. Wow, those were words he never thought he would hear coming from him. Usually, if someone wasn't interested, he just left them alone. But he knew Dean was interested and just holding back.

"I don't...snuggle," Dean said, knitting his brows. He just wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible. Not because he didn't want to be with Sam, because he did, more than he could have imagined, seeing as how he was a human. But, he didn't want to hurt him.

Shaking his head, Sam looked into Dean's eyes. "What are you afraid of?" he asked, swinging his legs over the bed and trapping Dean between them. He reached down, taking Dean's hand in his again. "I'm not going to bite you," he assured him, smiling slightly at his own joke.

Dean's whole body tensed as Sam trapped him between his legs. And then with the hand holding, damn, didn't Sam know what he was doing to him? Hie teeth ached and his eyes darkened to an even more intense shade of black as he listened to Sam's voice. "No," he agreed, shaking his head. "But I might bite you."

Before Sam could stop him, Dean had wiggled out from between his legs and bolted to the window. He stood there a minute, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Slowly, he turned his head so he could see Sam out of the corner of his eye. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," he sadly whispered, jumping from the window and running back to his apartment.

Sam sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. Getting close to this vampire was going to be harder than he thought. But he wasn't a quitter. And now that he had been so...close to Dean, he wanted more. He needed more. Otherwise, he was going to go mad with thoughts of the damn guy. Oh wait, too late. That was already happening. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to drift closed as he pulled his legs back onto the bed. Sleep would help take his mind off Dean. Hopefully.

_The bar smelled like alcohol, sweat, smoke and sex as he walked in. He scrunched his nose as he got a nice big waft of it all. It wasn't the best combination of scents, but what did he expect from a place like this? For it to smell like roses? Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to the task at hand. This needed to be dealt with as soon as possible for the sake of his sanity._

_As he walked further inside, the smell became overpowering, and he thought he was going to gag. But that was when he saw him; standing by the rear exit, his dark eyes gazing into his hazel eyes. It was as though he was being pulled through the crowd with that intense stare, his feet moving on their own accord in his desperate attempt to reach that vampire._

_Finally, when they were so close he could reach out and touch him, the vampire pushed the door open, backing out into the alley slowly. Of course, he followed, needing to touch. To feel. Once they were outside, he reached out again, grabbing the vampire's arm and pulling him close. But that did nothing but earn him a hard shove, sending him into the alley wall. As the wind was knocked out of him, he gasped, trying to catch his breath._

_Before he even had a chance to do so, though, his personal space was invaded by the vampire. His wrists were grabbed and pulled above his head, pinned to the wall while his body was pinned by the vampire's body. He gasped as he felt the vampire grinding his semi-hard cock into his hip, making his own cock rock hard. The vampire then nuzzled against his neck, making him somewhat uncomfortable. But he knew he wouldn't hurt him. He trusted this vampire._

_"D-Dean," he breathed, squeezing his eyes closed against the pleasure that was coursing through his body. "I-I want you."_

_A low growl broke from Dean's throat as his grinding motions became harder. Faster. More desperate. He planted a kiss on Sam's neck, right over his pulse, allowing his tongue to dart out and lap at the other man's flesh. "Who's your master, Sam?" he asked, squeezing Sam's erection through his jeans._

_Sam gasped, bucking his hips into Dean's hand as he groped him. "Y-You are," he whimpered, thrusting harder into Dean's hand, needing more friction._

_Dean smiled, pulling back from Sam's neck to stare into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Say my name," he ordered, tightening his grip on Sam's dick._

_Sam groaned as pleasure mixed with pain in his body. "Dean," he whispered, gazing into black eyes, begging with him to ease up on his grip._

_"What? I didn't hear that," Dean teased, tightening his grip once more._

_"Dean!" Sam practically screamed, biting down on his bottom lip as Dean squeezed him harder._

_"Good boy," Dean said, loosening his grip, but not removing his hand completely. His head dipped forward, capturing Sam's lips with his own, thrusting his tongue inside the man's mouth and mapping out the wet heat. Moaning slightly, he again began grinding against Sam's hip._

_Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, tangling his tongue with his as they wrestled to gain control of the kiss. Eventually, Sam, being much less experienced, lost the battle and Dean had control. And damn, did he use it well, fucking Sam's mouth for all he was worth._

_Remembering that Sam was human, Dean pulled back, his forehead resting against Sam's as he allowed the man to catch his breath. He wasn't happy about the lack of contact, but the man needed to breathe. Otherwise, he'd die and Dean would just be left with a corpse. And he wasn't that into necrophilia. Odd, right, being that he was dead himself?_

_"I love you," Sam breathed when he could finally speak again. He pressed his head closer to Dean's making their contact harder as he shook his head back and forth. "Love you, Dean."_

Sam's eyes snapped open as he jackknifed awake. Damn, so much for sleep helping to take his mind off Dean. Instead, it just made him think of him more. And gave him an achingly hard cock. As he looked down at the tenting sheets, he sighed, laying back down. "Really?!" he yelled to his cock, knowing that it wouldn't answer, but feeling the need to yell anyway.

Rolling his head on the pillow so he could glance at the clock, he realized he had about twenty minutes before he needed to get up and shower for school. Shaking his head, he reached under the blankets, shoving his hand inside his boxers. Slowly, he began to stroke himself to completion, closing his eyes and seeing Dean as he moaned softly with each thrust into his hand.

As he felt heat start to pool low in his belly, he groaned, stroking harder, knowing he was about to lose it. His balls drew up painfully tight, and he stroked one last time before he was cumming all over his hand, Dean's name falling from his lips as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

**~~**

Dean's eyes shot open, and he jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in. "Holy shit!" he yelled, breathing heavily although he really didn't need to breathe at all. What the fuck had just happened. He just closed his eyes for a minute, and his mind was invaded with images of him and Sam against an alley wall. That had never happened before. Now, he was confused.

This had to have something to do with Sam. It just had to. Dean didn't dream, because he didn't sleep. And he sure as hell didn't have visions, or whatever, when he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt like someone was jerking him off, and he had to grab the arm of the chair to keep himself from falling over. He gasped as the invisible hand worked wonders, stroking hard and fast sometimes, and slow and steady others. Fuck, what was happening to him?

He squeezed his eyes closed, his lips parted as his breaths panted out of him, his grip on the arm of the chair tightening, fingernails digging into the fabric. He fell to his knees once it was all over, feeling more satisfied than he had in a very long time. Longer than he could even remember. He frowned as he realized he had made a huge mess in his boxers.

Slowly, Dean pulled to his feet, glancing at the clock. He still had some time before he needed to be at school, so he walked to his bathroom, turning on the shower. Sure, he had taken a shower last night before he had taken a seat in that chair, but now it was kind of necessary to take another. This all had to do with Sam, and he knew it. He just didn't know how. Yet! But he would. The second he saw Sam at school, they were going to have a little chat.

**~~**

The bell sounded to go to first period, but Sam hadn't heard it. He was out of it, having had a long night the night before, and an even longer morning. Now, he was sleeping, his head rested on his crossed arms in the desk he sat in each morning. A nudge from a neighboring student brought him back to the school, and he pulled to his feet, grabbing his books as he did. Great, first period. No more sleeping.

As he rounded the corner and was about to walk through the door to his first period class, he felt someone grab him and fling him backwards, causing him to hit the wall of a secluded hallway. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Suddenly, Dean was in front of him, just like in his dream. Sam's eyes widened as he gazed into inky black eyes.

"We need to talk," Dean said, his expression hard as he pinned Sam to the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam knit his brows in confusion as he looked down at Dean. "What do we need to talk about?" He tried to struggle out of his hold, but Dean was strong. Much stronger than Sam. So, he stopped wiggling, just accepting the fact that he was pinned to the wall by a very pissed off looking Dean.

"How did you sleep last night?" Dean asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Fine. Why?"

"Did you dream about anything interesting?"

"No. Just...the usual, I guess." Sam didn't like where this conversation was headed, so he tried to struggle out of Dean's grasp again, but had about as much luck as his last attempt.

Dean nodded, staring into Sam's eyes. Oh yeah, he was definitely hiding something. "What about this morning, when you woke up?" he pushed, needing to get to the truth behind the reasoning for what had happened to him that morning. "Do anything interesting?"

"N-No, why?" Shit! Dean knew. But how? He hadn't been there watching him. Or had he? Crouching outside the window, maybe? "Were you watching me this morning?!" Sam all but yelled, his voice accusing.

"No, I wasn't watching you this morning. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. But how did you know what I was doing, then?"

Dean sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his head as he shook it. "I saw it," he whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

"What?" Sam asked, half because Dean had spoken too low and half because he didn't believe what he was saying.

Looking back up at Sam, Dean repeated, "I saw it."

"How?" Sam asked, his cheeks turning a little redder than usual as he thought of Dean seeing him jerk off. Hopefully he hadn't seen what he was jerking off to. That would really put a strain on their relationship. Or, whatever you wanted to call what was between them.

"I don't know." He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he sighed. "I mean, some vampires have the ability to read people's minds and feel what said person is feeling, but even then, they have to be in the same room as the person. I've never heard of anything like this ever happening. Well, except..." His eyes grew wide as realization hit him.

Sam waited for Dean to finish his sentence, but he didn't. "Except what, Dean?" he asked, curious as to what this all meant.

"Uh, back in the 1800s, there was this vampire. Some, elder or something, had this same thing happen to him. Eventually, it helped him out."

"Helped him with what?" Sam asked, his eyes locked on Dean's lips as he spoke. He was having a hard time concentrating on the words coming from Dean's mouth since the only thing he could think about was kissing him.

"Helped him stay alive," Dean answered, looking into Sam's eyes, or at least trying. He didn't have much success, however seeing as how Sam was staring at his mouth. "Are you planning on killing me, Sam?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"What?!" Sam scoffed, his eyes snapping up to look into Dean's finally, widening in shock. "N-No! Why would you think I'd want to kill you?!" He brought his arms up and pushed Dean away from him. "I like you, you fucking asshole!" Feeling hurt and confused, Sam walked out of the building, needing to get some fresh air before going to second period. First period was already half over, so there was no point in going there.

Dean was caught off guard when Sam pushed him, which was undoubtedly the only reason Sam had been able to make him move. And now, he was left alone to just stare blankly after Sam. He knew Sam _thought_ he liked Dean, but there was no way that was the case, right? A hunter could never fall for a vampire, no matter how charming said vampire may be. However, Dean had gotten the proof of just what he did to Sam in the night club last night when he was grinding all over him to protect the poor boy from a particularly unpleasant vampire. Great, now Dean felt like a real ass. A real ass who still had no answer as to why he was seeing what Sam saw. He needed help.

**~~**

The bell signaling that second period was over rang, meaning Sam had four minutes to get to third period. A class period that he had with Dean. English with Walker. He had half a mind just to skip the damn class, but he knew he couldn't. After skipping first and second period, he was going to be in enough trouble with the principal, and he didn't need to give him anymore ammo. So, he had no other choice. Slowly, he stood, walking back into the building and through the doors to his English room, taking his seat in the back. Out of habit, he looked to his left, just to see if Dean was there. Of course, he wasn't, and although Sam was pissed as Hell at the man, well, vampire, the fact that he wasn't there made his heart sink.

Folding his arms over his chest, Sam sighed, leaning back in his seat, prepared to fall asleep once Walker told him who his partner was for this damn project they were working on. What kind of teacher makes his students write a report on someone else in the class that he pairs them up with, anyway? Some kind of advanced learning activity or some bullshit, was Walker's reasoning behind it. But Sam didn't care about other people in the class, absent vampire excluded, because he knew he wasn't going to be here long enough to make friends. He never was at any other of the schools he went to, why should this one be any different?

Closing his eyes, he waited for the bell to ring, and Walker's monotone voice to sound through the room, calling out names of his classmates that would be working together. As the bell rang, a small frown played at the corners of Sam's lips. Needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to this activity. And, he was a little upset that Dean wasn't here...and even more upset that he cared after the way Dean had treated him not two hours ago in the hallway. Everything was just going downhill today. It was so not his day.

"Mr. Singer," Walker said, unamused, "how nice of you to join us today. Please, take your seat so we can get started. Unless, you would like to say something beforehand."

"Nah, that's okay, you wouldn't like what I had to say. Better to just keep my mouth shut."

Sam's eyes snapped open when he heard the late arrival speak. It was Dean, he had come to class. Wait a minute, Sam didn't care. He was still mad at him. As Dean walked back to his seat, Sam kept his eyes glued to the opposite wall, fighting the urge to look over at Dean's mesmerizing eyes. God, it was so hard! The need to ask Dean what his problem was made it almost impossible for Sam to concentrate. At the same time, Sam just wanted to make everything okay between them and be at least friends again. But, he fought the urge, sighing as Walker started to rattle off names.

Finally, Walker called all of the names. All except, you guessed it, Dean and Sam. Again, Sam sighed. He and Dean were partners. Awesome. Walker sat at his desk then, telling everyone to get with their partner and make causal conversation to start off the activity. But Sam wasn't about to move, or even turn in the direction of Dean. Not until he apologized.

Dean rolled his eyes after about the fourth time of calling Sam's name. Asshole was ignoring him. Who knew Sam could be such a bitch sometimes? "Sam! Sam, get your ass over here right now! Don't make me bring you over here myself!" Dean practically growled when Sam continued to ignore him. Quickly, he reached over to Sam's desk, grabbing the metal bar that connected the chair to the flat surface and pulled him closer, their desks knocking together with a loud _crack_!

Sam gripped the far edge of his desk when Dean pulled him over. Damn him and his vampire strength. And when they're desks slammed together, Sam practically jumped out of his chair. Probably would have if Dean hadn't grabbed his arm, forcing him around to face him, ebony eyes staring angrily into hazel eyes. He jerked his arm, trying to pull away, but Dean wasn't having it. "Let me go, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Not until you talk to me."

"I just did. I told you to let me go. And there I go again, talking to you."

"You know what I mean. Look, about earlier, just forget I even said anything, okay?"

"No! Not okay! You told me I wanted to kill you! How is that okay?!"

Dean glanced around the room, making sure they were talking low enough so no one was able to hear. Luckily, they were. "I made a mistake. I know you're not trying to kill me."

Sam waited, his lips pressed into a tight line. For a moment, he thought Dean was going to apologize, but it didn't happen. "And?" he pressed, wanting to hear the words 'I'm sorry' come out of Dean's mouth.

"And what?" Dean asked, knitting his brows in confusion, letting go of Sam's arm. What did Sam want from him? An apology? Because that wasn't going to happen. Dean didn't do apologies.

"You're not even going to apologize?!" Sam asked, shocked and angry.

"I don't do apologies. You're just going to have to accept that," Dean explained, narrowing his eyes at Sam for even suggesting that he apologize.

Sam scoffed, shaking his head. "No," he stated, turning to face the front of the room again as he crossed his arms over his chest once more.

Dean shook his head. He was done playing games. If Sam didn't want to talk to him, fine. It wasn't like Dean cared if they failed this project. "Fine. Bitch."

Sam looked over at him, a scowl on his face. "Jerk," he shot back, turning to face the front again. Needless to say, class was a real downer after that. And when the bell finally rang, Sam couldn't get out of there fast enough. Sure, he was hurt that he and Dean were still fighting, but it was just something he was going to have to deal with.

**~~**

Three days had passed, and still, Sam and Dean hadn't spoken. They wouldn't even look at each other. Well, not at the same time, anyway. Sure, when Dean wasn't looking, Sam would check him out, and when Sam wasn't looking, Dean would glare at him, but their eyes never met. Sam hated it, but what could he do? There was no way he was apologizing for something that Dean did just to make Dean talk to him again. He'd sooner lock himself in a closet with ten feral vampires than apologize to one that he had the hots for when he didn't even do anything.

English sucked, as usual, and with each passing day, Dean and Sam got nothing done. It's kind of hard to do a social activity when you're not socializing with your partner. So, mostly they just sat there, staring at the wall. Sometimes, Dean would bite his fingernails and spit them in Sam's direction just to annoy him. And other times, Sam would read some book or another, but no words ever passed their lips.

Finally, at the end of the third day, Sam had enough. After school, he didn't even bother going home, instead heading downtown to see if there was any supernatural activity there. If there was any in this town, that was where it was going to be. Just like the vampire nest that he had went to when he got bit and then taken care of by Dean. Fuck, there he goes again, thinking about Dean. For one hour, just one, Sam wanted to go somewhere without thinking of that dick vampire. But that wouldn't happen when he was sober. So, the only solution: get drunk.

Using his fake I.D., Sam managed to get into one of the bars and order a few beers. After about six, he was drunk, and that's when the bad started to happen. Sam was never able to hold his liquor very well, which was the exact reason he hardly ever drank. Slowly, clumsily, he stood, walking over to one of the bigger, more burly men in the bar, tapping him on the shoulder. And when the man turned around, Sam clocked him right in the jaw. No reason in particular, just to be an ass. Okay, and maybe he was taking his anger for Dean out against this man.

The man faltered, his head snapping to the side, but he didn't fall. Instead, he brought his arm forward, punching Sam in the temple. Sam managed to keep his balance, barely, and looked at the man again, a very uncharacteristic smirk on his face. He heard the bartender yell that if they were going to fight, they would have to take it out back, and his smirk widened into a full on grin.

"Well come on then, gorgeous," he teased. "Let's finish this outside." He stumbled to the exit, swinging the door open and pushing the burly man out into the alley. Once Sam got close enough, the man hit him again, but Sam only laughed. "You hit like a bitch."

After that, Sam didn't get too many hits in. The man was too angry, and for a big guy, he moved fast. And once Sam was on the ground, bleeding and pretty sure his damn wrist was broken, the man pulled out a knife. "Who's the bitch now, bitch?" the man asked, allowing the knife to shine in the moonlight.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean had been following him the whole time, watching him. Just because they weren't on speaking terms didn't mean he was going to let him run off and get himself hurt. Or worse, killed. And his instincts about Sam getting into trouble had been spot on. Now, Dean had to go save his ass before Tiny beat the shit out of him.

Why Dean even bothered, he had no clue. Sam was a royal pain in the ass, and really, Dean didn't need his shit. But, every time Sam was in a bind, there Dean was getting him out of it. Maybe Dean really was infatuated with the man, but he would never admit it. Nor would he ever act upon it. Relationships with humans were risky in Dean's mind because there was always that possibility of the vamp biting the human.

Dean was running through the cons of starting a relationship with Sam, really just to remind himself what a bad idea it was, when he walked out of the bar and into the alley. However, once he saw Tiny holding the knife, his thought process stopped and he lost control. Gripping both sides of the man's head, Dean twisted, snapping bone, muscle and flesh with one solid movement, severing the head from the man's body. Luckily, Sam was too out of it to see what Dean had just done.

Kneeling beside Sam, Dean gripped his shoulder. "Hey, are you with me? Sam!"

Sam opened his eyes, looking at Dean. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass. Again." Looping his arm behind Sam's back and throwing Sam's arm over his shoulder, he began to stand, helping Sam walk. Reaching into Sam's pocket, he pulled his car keys out, opening the passenger door and gently shoving Sam inside. Then, he walked to the driver's side and scooted in, starting the car and driving back to his apartment.

Once he helped Sam up the stairs and onto the bed, Dean kneeled down in front of Sam once again, looking into his hazy, drunken eyes. "Hey, come here, let me look at you," Dean ordered, cupping Sam's face in his hands. The blood on his cheek and lip was pretty dry now, so it wasn't affecting Dean...much.

Clumsily, Sam pushed Dean's hands away from him, groaning a little as he moved his injured wrist. "Stop it. What are you doing? I'm-I'm still mad at you."

Dean ignored Sam's attempts to push him away, but not the sounds of pain that he made as he moved his wrist. As gently as possible, he took Sam's wrist in his hand before he had a chance to pull away. Sam hissed in pain as Dean squeezed the injury, checking to see if it was broken. It wasn't, luckily; however, it was sprained pretty badly. Standing, Dean allowed Sam to pull his hand away. "Don't move," Dean ordered, walking into the bathroom.

Sam snorted at the command, standing, swaying as he did, and stumbling to the door. He didn't get very far before Dean came back out, ace bandage and washcloth in hand. Throwing the elastic band onto the bed, Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist before he could open the door and leave the bedroom. "I told you not to move," Dean said, swinging his arm around so Sam fell back onto the bed. He made sure to keep his arm on Sam as he picked the ace bandage back up, unrolling it.  
"You can't tell me what to do," Sam said, pushing at Dean's arm with his good wrist. Of course, Dean didn't budge. Frustrated, Sam pushed harder. "Dammit Dean, let me go!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he kneeled down in front of Sam again. "Stop it, Sam," he calmly said, taking his wrist in his hand again. "Let me patch you up, and then you can fight with me all you want." Slowly, Dean began to wrap Sam's wrist, tight enough to hold it in place, but loose enough so it didn't hurt him. Once that was done, Dean grabbed the damp washcloth, pressing it gently to Sam's face, wiping up the blood.

As soon as the washcloth touched his face, Sam closed his eyes, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. This was all too much. Even when they were fighting, Dean took care of him. Why? He had no idea, but he was grateful. Who knows what would have happened if Dean didn't stop that man when he did. When Dean was done cleaning his face, he threw the rag onto the nightstand behind them, and when he was facing Sam again, Sam cupped his cheek with his good hand. Sniffling, he looked into Dean's black eyes and whispered, "Don't want to fight anymore."

Slowly, Dean nodded. "Good, because you need to sleep this off," he said, moving his head so Sam's hand fell from his face. He pushed on Sam's shoulders, forcing him to lay back. Again, he ignored Sam's protests, moving to the bottom of the bed and making quick work at getting Sam's boots and socks off his feet.

As Dean took his boots and socks off, Sam sat up again. "No, Dean, I-I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired."

Again, Dean walked back up to the side of the bed, leaning over Sam and gripping his shoulders, pushing him back down. He didn't want to use too much force and hurt Sam, so it was harder when Sam began resisting him. "Come on, man, lay down."

Sam tensed, knowing the action would make it harder for Dean to push him back down. And when Dean spoke, he sounded annoyed, but Sam didn't care. His mind was somewhere else. On Dean's lips. Full and pink and luscious. God, he wanted to just devour those lips. Without another thought, Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's neck, his fingers fisting in Dean's short cropped hair as he pulled his head down, locking their lips.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sam's lips touched Dean's, Dean's eyes widened in shock. He should have known it was coming the second Sam's fingers tangled in his hair. If he would have been paying more attention, he could have stopped it. But now, it was too late. It had already happened, and there was nothing he could do about it. His whole body tensed as he pressed his lips together, blocking Sam's tongue from entering although he felt it tracing the seam.

Sam could tell that Dean wasn't enjoying himself, so, reluctantly, he pulled away. Looking into Dean's eyes, he asked, "What's wrong? Why won't you kiss me?" Dean didn't answer. "I know you like me. You told me that. Dean, are you afraid to kiss me?"

"What? No," Dean scoffed. "I just don't want you to think that we're going to be together. Because we can't. It's too risky. I'd probably hurt you." Dean looked down, ashamed that the statement was true.

Sam captured Dean's eyes again, hazel clashing with black as he spoke to him. "I trust you, Dean. I told you that. You won't hurt me." He reached up, cupping Dean's cheek again, his thumb rubbing back and forth softly. "Kiss me."

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's neck again, fingers tangling in his hair where they had been just a moment ago. However, this time, Sam didn't force Dean. Instead, he waited for Dean to come to him, his eyes never leaving Dean's. And with those eyes, he was begging Dean to just do it, and to trust himself like Sam trusted him.

Dean licked his lips, unsure of what to do. Sam was looking at him with those big hazel eyes and just begging him to plant one on him, but inside he was screaming at himself for even considering it. However, in the end, Sam's eyes won the battle. Slowly, Dean lowered his head, his lips crashing into Sam's. It was good. Really good. And this time when Sam's tongue pushed against his lips, Dean parted them, sucking Sam's tongue into his mouth.

Sam wrestled his tongue with Dean's, trying to maintain control of the kiss, but failing miserably. Finally, he just stopped fighting it and allowed Dean to have total control. However, all too soon, Dean pulled away. "What-What are you--?"

"You need to breathe, right?" Dean asked, smiling.

Sam smiled as well, knowing that Dean was right. His hand trailed across Dean's neck, over his shoulder, and down his arm, pushing it so that Dean no longer held his shoulder. Then, he leaned back, supporting his weight on his elbows, his eyes still on Dean. "Get on the bed with me."

Dean knit his brows in confusion. "N-No," he said, turning away from Sam, ready to leave.

Sam's good hand snapped forward, grabbing Dean's wrist. "Don't leave," he begged, pushing himself to a semi-seated position. "Please, don't leave." His grip tightened. "Please, we-we don't have to do anything. Just...stay with me."

Again, Dean fought with himself about his decision, and again, Sam won. Kicking off his shoes and socks, Dean crawled onto the bed, pushing Sam slightly so there was more room for him. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was so wrong, because Sam was a human, and this could get dangerous fast. "Don't try anything, okay?" Dean said, forcing a smile, his whole body tense.

Sam smiled, chuckling softly. "Yeah, okay," he agreed, curling up next to Dean. He frowned when he realized how tense Dean was. "Hey, you can relax a little. I'm not going to jump you, or anything." Sam chuckled again, rolling his eyes when Dean didn't relax. "Here," he offered, propping himself up on one arm, "let me help you relax."

If possible, Dean tensed even more as Sam offered to help him relax. "Sam..." he breathed, turning his head to look at him.

"Shhh," Sam shushed, touching Dean's shoulder. "Wrap your arm around me." When Dean didn't oblige, Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing Dean's arm and attempting to pull it around his body, but Dean wouldn't allow him to. "Dean, come on, relax." Again, he tried to pull his arm around him, and again, he failed. Sighing, Sam let him go. "What's wrong? Huh? I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that. I'm not worried about you hurting me," Dean said, sitting up. "It's me I'm worried about. Me hurting you." He rolled his eyes, sighing as he began to stand.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, grabbing Dean's wrist and pulling as hard as he could. To his surprise, Dean fell back onto the bed; and judging by the look on Dean's face, he was just as surprised as Sam. Before Dean could move, Sam took Dean's shock as an opportunity to make damn sure he didn't try to leave again. As quickly as he could, Sam climbed on top of Dean, straddling his hips.

Dean struggled under Sam, but he didn't want to hurt him, so he didn't fight as hard as he could have. "S-Sam, what are you doing?"

Again, Sam shushed Dean. "It's okay," he assured him. "Don't fight me." Sam ran his hands down Dean's arms, lacing his fingers with Dean's once he reached his hands. "I'm going to kiss you now, so don't freak out."

Dean was pretty sure that if his heart beat, it would have been beating out of his chest right now. He squeezed his eyes closed as Sam told him not to fight him, restraining himself from bucking his hips and sending Sam into the opposite wall. His eyes snapped open when Sam said he was going to kiss him, and, yeah, he was scared. "Sam...please, don't."

"Why? Because you're worried you'll hurt me?" Dean nodded. "You won't." Before Dean had a chance to protest, Sam crushed their lips together with bruising force. His tongue traced the seam of Dean's lips, pushing it's way into Dean's mouth, mapping out the wet heat. As he kissed him, Sam shook his injured hand loose, running it back up Dean's arm and over his chest. Slowly, he trailed it down the expanse of Dean's torso, pushing it up under his T-shirt, feeling Dean's muscles tense under his touch.

The minute Sam kissed Dean with such force, he was lost. His teeth ached and his eyes were so black it looked as though he were possessed. He moaned into Sam's mouth, protesting yet not wanting to push Sam away from him. However, when Sam pushed his hand up under Dean's T-shirt, Dean bucked his hips, effectively getting Sam off of him. As soon as he was free, he scrambled off the bed, looking down at Sam, trying to maintain his control.

"Sam, I told you not to do that," Dean choked, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to block out Sam's scent. But his heart was beating so fast, pumping that amazing red liquid throughout his body faster and faster.

"Dean, why are you so afraid to get close to me?!" Sam yelled, his eyes welling with tears that were threatening to fall. "You're not going to hurt me! I can take care of myself! Hunter, remember?"

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, and that's reason number one on a very long list of reasons why we shouldn't be together!" He shook his head. "I mean, come on, Sam! What would your parents think about their little boy dating another guy? One that just happens to be a vampire?!"

"I don't give a fuck what my parents think, Dean! They can't control me! I do what I want to do and I date who I want to date. And if they have a problem with it, then it's their responsibility to deal with it."

Shaking his head, Dean chuckled. "Well, then you just have it all figured out, don't you, genius?" Sam rose his eyebrows and looked at Dean as though he did have it all figured out. "Okay, here's scenario for you: Say we're together, in bed, having sex, and we're right in the middle of it, all hot and heavy, and we're so close to cumming it's almost unbearable. And then I bite you. Then what are you going to do?"

Sam shook his head. "That's not an issue. You won't bite me."

"I won't? What makes you think that? Because you trust me?" Sam nodded. "Well don't. Because I can't always be in control. And when I'm not, _it_ is, and _it_ won't hesitate to bite you. Hell, _it_ will do it willingly because your blood, calls out to me. It's like a fucking drug that I'm addicted to, and the first chance _it_ gets, you'll be drained!"

"So then we'll go slow. You won't lose control and everything will be okay." Sam scooted to the edge of the bed, trapping Dean between his thighs. "We can make this work."

"No, we can't. Because you're a teenager, and you have even less control than I do." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Dean cut him off before he could speak. "I was in that bed for five seconds and you jumped me. Don't deny the fact that you have no control."

"Actually, you were getting up to leave and then I jumped you." Sam smiled, knowing that Dean knew he was right. "And I can learn to have control. Hell, I spent the first fifteen years of my life having control." He took Dean's hand in his, looking into his erection causing black eyes. "Please, can't we just try?"

Dean knew it was a bad idea. That getting involved with a human was a terrible, terrible plan and he shouldn't do it. Not in a million years, if he even lived that long. But, when it came to Sam, Dean just had a hard time saying the word 'no.' Nodding, he said, "Okay." Sam smiled again, scooting back onto the bed fully so Dean could climb in beside him. "But...we go slow. Which means, don't touch me when I climb on that bed."

Sam frowned. "No touching? That's worse than what we were doing before." He shook his head. "No sexual touching. Other touching, like cuddling, is a go."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if I say 'stop,' you stop. Trust me when I tell you it's for your own good."

Sam smiled, nodding. "I can live with that."

"Yeah, let's hope," Dean muttered, crawling into the bed beside Sam who instantly filled the gap between them, curling into Dean's side. Slowly, Dean wrapped his arm around Sam, holding him close, almost protectively.

Sam's smile widened as Dean's arm went around him. "See," he said, looking up at the vampire, "was that so hard?" Dean chuckled as Sam threw his arm over Dean's waist, letting it hang off the edge of the bed as he closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

**~~**

The sun shone through the blinds slightly, warming the side of Sam's face. Slowly, he opened his eyes, shaking his head to protest a little. However, when he was conscious enough to think straight, his heart fell. Pushing himself to a seated position, he ran his hand over his face to wipe the sleepiness away. "Dean?!" he yelled, feeling as though he was going to cry. Had Dean ditched him? No way. This was Dean's house. Where would he go? And last night, they had a good night. They were together now, right? "Dean?"

Pulling from the bed, Sam walked out of the room, looking for Dean around the apartment. First, he checked in the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Next, he checked in the living room, but, again, no Dean. And the apartment wasn't that big, so there was only one other place that he could be: the bathroom. He was reluctant to check there since it was kind of a 'private place' in his mind. But, if he wanted to find Dean, he had to check everywhere, so he turned, ready to check the bathroom. However, there was no need because he ran right into Dean as he turned, his shirt getting damp from the impact.

When he ran into Dean, he almost fell backwards from the impact. Dean was like a brick wall, and if he wouldn't have grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt, Sam would have been on his ass. "What are you doing?" Dean asked, helping Sam steady himself.

"I was looking for you," Sam explained, his eyes trailing up and down Dean's body. Damn, he was hot, and it took all of Sam's control to not reach out and touch. And it was so hard because Dean was dripping with water, his chest bare and a white towel tied in a loose knot around his lean hips.

"Oh, well, I was in the shower," Dean said, stating the obvious. "Did you need something?"

"N-No, I was just worried that you...left, or something."

"It's my house, why would I leave?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. I just woke up and you weren't there, so I thought you left."

"Oh," Dean said, looking down. "Sorry." He held the knot that was tied in the towel to make sure it didn't fall off as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want food, or something. I mean, I don't know how to cook, but I have things to make." As Sam walked into the kitchen Dean smiled at him. "My landlord already thinks I'm a freak because I don't leave the house much during the day, so I like to have food in the house in case he comes by to chat."

"Uh, yeah, I could eat," Sam said, scratching the back of his head before ruffling his hair. He was trying not to look at Dean as he moved around, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. And that task wasn't the only thing getting hard.

Dean faltered as he walked over to the fridge, feeling a wave of lust wash over him, causing his cock to go instantly hard. "Sam, do you want me to go put some clothes on?"

Sam's eyes snapped up to meet Dean's. "W-What? Oh, I-I don't care. Doesn't matter to me either way." Dean's eyes traveled down Sam's body, stopping on the bulge in his jeans before he met Sam's eyes, giving him a look that said _Really_ , causing Sam's face to turn red. "Okay, so maybe it does matter, but I can control myself."

Dean shrugged. "All right. Whatever you say, man." Sighing, he leaned over to look into the fridge. "What do you think? Eggs?" He looked up at Sam. "I think humans like eggs. Right?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes, humans like eggs. And eggs would be awesome." He walked over to Dean, taking the eggs out of his hands before placing them on the counter. "Skillet?" he asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, down there," Dean answered, pointing to a cupboard below Sam. He watched as Sam cooked the eggs, scrambling them around with a fork. They were done in no time, and he laughed as Sam took the fork he had been using and stabbed the eggs, shoving them into his mouth. "That's disgusting."

"What, you don't like food?" Sam asked, smiling.

"No, human food is sick. How can you eat that stuff?"

"Uh, because I'm a human." Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Have you ever tried to eat real food?" Dean shook his head. "It's really not as disgusting as you might think." He stabbed some more eggs and pushed the fork towards Dean. "Here, try this."

Dean pulled his head back, putting as much distance between him and the eggs as possible. "No way, dude. You eat them. I'll eat later."

Shrugging, Sam ate the eggs that Dean snubbed. "So, you're going to be out later, then?" Great, now Sam was acting like a nagging girlfriend, but he wanted to be with Dean as much as possible.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I was thinking I'd order in tonight. Why? Did you want to do something?"

Again, Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we do have an English project that we haven't even started yet. I was thinking maybe we could hang out and get that pretty much done since it's due by the end of next week."

"Okay, we can do that. Uh, you want to just stay here all day and hang out, or did you want to go home?"

"As much as I'd like to stay here, I have to shower and change. I smell like alcohol and blood. Plus, Ellen is probably having a fit because I didn't come home again last night and I didn't call and warn her." He shook his head. "Great. I really don't want to have to deal with that."

Dean smiled, thinking about Sam getting yelled at by Ellen. "Okay, well, your keys are in my pants pocket, and my pants are...somewhere in the bathroom. So, uh, I'll see you later, I guess."

Sam frowned. "Yeah." He was about to walk to the bathroom, but stopped, turning to face Dean again. "Dean, what's the deal...with us?" Seeing the confused expression on Dean's face, Sam sighed. "I mean, are we together...or, are we just friends?"

"Normally, I don't cuddle with my friends all night, Sam," Dean said, smiling. A few steps forward and he was directly in front of Sam, feeling Sam's breath fanning over his face. Slowly, he leaned in, capturing Sam's mouth with his own, their tongues instantly pushing past each others lips, sliding against one another. Dean pulled away after a while, knowing Sam needed to breathe, and he was still smiling. "Come over around seven. I'll be here."


	10. Chapter 10

At seven o'clock on the dot, Sam knocked on Dean's door, a large smile on his face. "It's open!" he heard Dean yell. Slowly, he turned the doorknob, pushing the door open. When he walked in though, he didn't see Dean.

"Dean?" he yelled, stepping into the kitchen. Still, no sign of Dean. Getting nervous, and a little scared, he walked into the bedroom, seeing that nothing had changed since that morning when he left. "Dean, where are you?" Sam yelled, looking around the room. He jumped when he heard a growl come from the bathroom. Knocking, he turned the knob, pushing the door open before Dean could speak. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Dean.

There was blood everywhere. All over Dean's face, his chest, his hands. Running down his jeans and staining his shoes. Sam ran into the bathroom and slid on his knees to kneel in front of Dean. "Wh-What happened to you?" He touched Dean's shoulder, pushing him backwards to see where the blood was coming from.

"Augghh," Dean groaned, grabbing Sam's wrist. "Don't," he pleaded. "Don't touch me. It hurts." He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to force his body to heal. But there was too much damage and he wasn't going to be able to heal as fast as he would have liked. "Can't...heal right. Too much...damage."

Sam pulled his hand back, wincing at the tone of Dean's voice. He sounded so hurt and vulnerable. Not something he usually heard in the vampire's voice. "D-Dean, what do you need? What can I get for you? How-How can I help?" His head was pounding and his heart was racing as he was overtaken by fear. Fear that Dean wasn't going to be okay and he would have to live without him.

Dean gripped his knee, trying to block out the sound of Sam's blood pumping through his body even as it called out to him. He knew what he needed to heal. Blood. And there was no easy access at the moment. Nor was he in any condition to go hunting for some. Damn, now he wished he hadn't drained that extra jar the last time he and Sam had been together. Now, he had no back up, and no time to think about his next move. No time for strategy or to take the right path. He could feel all sense of rationality rush out of his body along with his blood.

His predatory instincts mixed with his sense of control, and before he knew it, he was gripping Sam's T-shirt, pulling him to his feet and pushing him against the wall. "Need you," he begged, his lips crushing against Sam's before Sam could even react. Yeah, his predatory side was good. Real good when it came to manipulating people to get what it wanted. What it needed. It found it's prey's weak spots and played on them. And it was all too easy to see that Sam's weak spot was his love for Dean.

Sam gasped in shock as Dean pushed him into the wall, crushing their lips together. That wasn't something he had been expecting. Especially with how distant Dean seemed to always be. Regardless, he moaned into the kiss, needing it as much as Dean claimed to need it. His hands found their way behind Dean's neck and he pulled him closer, his fingers tangling in the short soft strands of golden brown hair at the base of Dean's neck.

Another gasp fell from Sam's lips as Dean pushed his tongue inside Sam's mouth, his tongue tangling with Sam's before he sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth, wrestling with it, moaning as their tongues danced together. Dean's teeth ached and his blood pounded in his temples, making it even harder to maintain the last bits of control he had as he broke the kiss, knowing Sam needed to breathe.

"S-Sam, can't...control myself," Dean explained, resting his forehead against Sam's as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Too much blood loss. Predatory side taking over...please?"

Sam knit his brows in confusion. "Please what, Dean?" he asked, cupping Dean's cheek in his hand, pulling away so he could look in Dean's eyes. "What do you need from me?" Sam's heart skipped a beat when he asked Dean what he needed, thinking he already knew, but needing Dean to ask him before he made any rash decisions.

Dean opened his eyes, inky black clashing with champagne hazel. His tongue darted out to lick his suddenly too dry lips as he gazed at the human that could manage to make him lose all of his resolve with just a look. "Can't...can't ask you to. I don't want to hurt you."

Sam felt like he was going to cry as he saw the war waging within Dean. He had so much control, which only made Sam love and trust him more. Dipping his head down, he captured Dean's lips once again, knowing that he was pushing his luck, but not able to stop himself. When it came to Dean, he had no control. Pulling away before he made Dean's control break, he licked his lips, tasting Dean all over himself. "Do you need blood?" he asked, locking gazes with Dean again. "My blood?"

He didn't want to ask; shouldn't ask. Dean closed his eyes as Sam spoke, knowing that the little love struck boy before him would be just crazy enough to allow him to bite him and drink deep if it meant that Dean would be okay. Slowly, he shook his head, panting out breaths he really didn't need, allowing them to act as a calming agent. "I won't ask you to." His expression turned dead serious. "I won't hurt you."

Sam knit his brows in confusion. "You need it. I can tell. Being a hunter, I know a thing or two about vampires. And one thing I know is that when they're injured to the point where they can't heal themselves, they need blood. Fast." Again, he licked his lips, his breathing quickening as he made up his mind to feed Dean. He pushed back against Dean, causing him to fall back onto the toilet seat because he was both caught off guard and injured. Again, he kneeled down, pushing his legs apart and crawling in between them, his hands running up Dean's muscular thighs, feeling Dean tense under his touch.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, looking down at this human that must have been a glutton for punishment. Either that or just stupid as hell. He closed his eyes, his head falling back as a low moan escaped him when he felt Sam slip between his legs, his hands running up his thighs, almost brushing his semi-hard cock, but moving away before there was actual contact.

"Shhh," Sam shushed him, kissing his now exposed neck. He allowed his tongue to dart out of his mouth and lick at the soft flesh over Dean's pulse. The fact that he didn't feel anything beating below the surface was just a reminder that his new boyfriend was not alive. "Dean, I want you to." Another kiss on his neck. "I want you to bite me." When Dean didn't make a sound, or even move, Sam snaked his hand behind his head, pulling him forward for another mind blowing kiss. Pulling back once more, his breaths coming out in heavy pants, Sam whispered, "Let me help you."

Dean thought he'd died...again. Was Sam really trying to seduce him in his desperate attempt to get him to bite him? No way was he allowing that to happen. As quickly as he could, he pushed Sam away from him, holding him at arms length so he couldn't try anything again. "Not biting you," Dean said, closing his eyes as he couldn't stop his fangs from elongating. "Please don't ask me to do that." His voice was shaky as he tried to fight the war waging within him. Tried to beat the beast and smack him back down to the place where it belonged.

"Dean, please?" Sam begged. "I can't let you die." He looked at Dean, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Dean chuckled, although he instantly regret it. The wounds were healing, sure, but they were healing painfully slow, and the small amount of movement made him hurt. "I'm not going to die. Just...be slow for a couple of days, that's all." He shrugged. "Well, unless I can get some blood soon, which I don't see happening."

Sam frowned, letting Dean know that this was not a time to be chuckling. And Dean could be getting blood, right now, if he weren't so damn stubborn. "Dean, this isn't funny," he said, his frown deepening. "I know you think you're indestructible, but you're not."

"Actually, I kind of am," Dean said, smirking as he was rewarded with another frown. "Come on, Sam, you worry too much. I'm going to be fine. I swear." He put his hand on Sam's cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Sam's soft skin, Dean's blood leaving a large stripe of red where his fingers touched Sam.

Sam closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into Dean's palm. "I love you," he whispered, turning his head so he could press a kiss to Dean's palm. He frowned again when he tasted blood. "Ew," he grimaced. "How can you eat that shit?"

Again, Dean shrugged. "I like it. It tastes good to me. Some is better than others of course, but there's not always an opportunity to be picky."

Shaking his head, Sam stood. "We need to get you cleaned up," he explained, walking to the shower and turning the water on, adjusting the temperature to a degree of his choice. He grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it to the floor by Dean's feet. "Take your clothes off. We're getting in the shower. Those wounds need to be cleaned." His jeans were off before he was even done speaking, his boxers quickly following.

Dean wasn't about to argue, knowing that Sam would only argue right back and that would get them nowhere. Slowly, trying to make it as painless as possible, he reached down to the button on his jeans, getting it undone and unzipping them soon after. He groaned in pain as he moved to kick off his shoes.

"Here, let me help you," Sam offered, walking back over to Dean and helping him stand. One arm was around Dean, holding him up so he wouldn't fall back down onto the toilet seat, Sam hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dean's jeans and boxers. Slowly, he pulled down the left side, doing the same to the right as he tried to keep his body from touching Dean. After all, he was naked, and sporting an erection, so touching Dean now with his oversensitive cock would just push him over the edge.

Taking Dean's hand, he placed it on the wall. "Just hold yourself up with the wall until I get your pants off, okay?" Sam asked, kneeling down, pulling Dean's clothing down his thighs and to his ankles. "Step out of them." Sam frowned as he heard Dean wince from the small amount of movement.

As Sam took his clothes off, Dean tried not to think of Sam's cock, naked, erect, and just inches from touching him. Of course, he couldn't, which did nothing for his own growing hard-on. Finally, he resorted to something, he knew very well; smart ass comments. "Aren't you at least going to buy me dinner first?" he chuckled, keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling as Sam stood back up. Dean smiled as he was rewarded with a frown from Sam. "What?"

"Can't you take this more seriously? What if you get an infection?" Sam scowled, shaking his head at Dean's 'I don't give a shit' attitude. Slowly, he walked Dean to the shower, stepping inside and checking the temperature. Once he was satisfied, he pulled Dean in too, careful not to hurt him as he did, closing the door once he was in.

"Sam, I think you're forgetting that I'm not human. I can't get infections. And it takes a lot more than a few cuts and bruises to kill me." Dean winced slightly as Sam leaned him against the shower wall. It was cramped, and if either of them even moved, they would be brushing against one another. And as Sam began to move, he brushed against Dean, just as Dean knew he would, and he groaned as pleasure shot through his body. He closed his eyes, parting his lips as he leaned his head back. However, the sensation was gone too quickly, and he reached out, grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling him closer.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, sounding annoyed. He tried to pull his hand away, but Dean gripped his wrist tighter, a low growl escaping from him as Sam tried to get away. "Could you be serious for ten seconds? I'm trying to help you here, and you're--Dean!"

He smiled as he snaked his arm around Sam's body, pulling him so close there was no space between them. Again, he groaned as Sam's cock pressed against his hip. He moved his arm, pulling Sam up and down slightly, making him hump his body. "Can't you help me in a different way for just a minute?" he begged. "I-I promise once we're done, you can clean me up." When Sam frowned at him, Dean rose his brows in a pleading expression. "Please?!"

Sam rolled his eyes, wanting to protest so badly. But his cock had different ideas as Dean forced him to fuck his hip. Fine, if Dean wanted to pretend that he was fine, then who was Sam to tell him otherwise? And if the dumbass got hurt in the process, it would be his own fault. "Fine," Sam said, reaching his hand out, shoving it between Dean's legs and wrapping it around Dean's aching cock, pumping him painfully slow. "But after, I get to clean you up. No-No excuses." Sam closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him.

Dean nodded, leaning forward and capturing Sam's lips with his own, pushing his tongue between Sam's lips and mapping out every inch of the wet heat as their tongues tangled together again, dancing with each other as they had done before. Dean bucked his hips, pushing his cock into Sam's fisted hand. "Harder," he begged, placing his forehead against Sam's. "Faster."

Sam nodded against Dean's forehead, moaning softly as he continued to grind against Dean's hip. Dean had loosened his hold on Sam a while ago, Sam willingly grinding against him, so now he was merely holding him. He gripped Dean's erection harder, pumping him faster, pivoting his wrist as he reached the tip before slamming back down. Sam gasped as he felt his balls drawing up painfully tight against his body. "Dean..." he whispered, moaning at the end of the word, knowing he was going to cum soon.

Dean moaned softly as Sam continued to work him. Damn, he was a natural at giving hand jobs. Little shit was jacking Dean off better than even he himself could. And Dean knew how he liked it seeing as how it was his cock. "Sam..." he gasped, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching him. He wasn't going to be able to hold it off much longer, but he wanted to cum at the same time as Sam. That way, Sam could just clean them both up at the same time. Less work for poor Sam, right?

It wasn't long after that, a few more thrusts into Dean's hips and a couple more jerks, and both were cumming, hard, white spurts of jizz splashing over each others bodies as they moaned each others names. When it was all over, both were panting, feeling completely sated. The water was already cooling down, and Sam was beginning to worry that it wouldn't be hot enough to cleanse Dean's wounds the proper way. However, the large gashes that had been there when Sam had first seen Dean were simply scratches now, so he really wasn't that worried about them anymore.

Slowly, Sam grabbed the washcloth that was draped over the top of the shower door, picking up the soap and beginning to lather it into the cool, damp cloth. Sam put his hand on Dean's chest, right over his cold, dead heart as he slowly dragged the washcloth over Dean's body, washing all evidence of what they had just done away from Dean's skin before moving to his cuts. And by the time he was done, and both he and Dean were clean, the water was freezing cold, making Sam shiver. Needless to say, he was a happy man when they climbed out of the shower.

**~~**

"You know, we really should be starting that project," Sam suggested as he lay next to Dean in the bed. There was a thin sheet covering them since Dean had insisted there was no need to get dressed, and Sam was curled into Dean's side, his hand resting on Dean's pectoral. Lazily, Sam rubbed circles around Dean's nipple with his thumb, smiling as the nub hardened under his touch.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "we really should be." He smiled when Sam shot him his annoyed look; a look that Dean was becoming very familiar with. "You look like a chick when you stare at me like that."

"You're a jerk," Sam said, pinching Dean's nipple.

"O-Ow," Dean complained, flinching away from the pain. "Bitch," Dean mumbled, smiling as he scooted back to his position next to Sam. "You want to start the project, fine." He closed his eyes. "Ask me a question. Anything you want to know."

Sam ran his thumb over one of the cuts that was still trying to heal on Dean's chest, frowning. "How did this happen?" he asked, looking up at Dean. "I want to know who hurt you."

Dean sighed, opening his eyes to see Sam looking at him. He could see the sadness in his boyfriend's eyes as he waited for a response. "My father," Dean answered, unable to lie to that look on Sam's face.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're father's still alive?" Sam asked, shocked. Okay, so not the best reaction to something like that, but Dean had once told Sam that he was over two hundred years old.

"Yeah, my father's a vampire," Dean answered, rolling his eyes. "He's the one who turned me." He frowned as he remembered the day he had lost his life, only to come back as something of pure evil. Something soulless and undead.

Sam frowned as he saw the look on Dean's face as he spoke about his father. "Why did he attack you?" he asked, fighting to keep eye contact with Dean even as Dean slowly allowed his eyes to slide shut.

"Because he's scared," Dean answered, a smile pulling to his lips. "He knows I'm closing in on him, and he's worried. Had his lackeys bring me to him so he could beat the shit out of me." Dean chuckled. "Thought he could knock some sense into me. Yeah right, like that will happen."

"Your father isn't happy that you're not like other vampires?" Sam asked, slowly running his thumb over Dean's nipple again. He was never going to get over his obsession with how Dean's nipple hardened under his touch.

"Would you be if you were my dad?" he asked, shaking his head. "We don't get along very well since I tried to kill him after he sired me." A smile pulled to his lips. "Damn, his face was priceless."

Sam smiled, chuckling softly as he watched Dean. He pushed down on Dean's chest, raising himself to a semi-seated position, leaning over his vampire. When Dean opened his eyes to see what Sam was doing, Sam smiled at him. "I love it when you smile like that," he said, dropping down to press a kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth. Softly, he pressed another kiss to Dean's jaw. And another to his neck, continuing down to his collarbone.

Dean closed his eyes again, a low moan falling from his parted lips. "Sam..." Dean started, licking his lips, "what are you doing?" Another moan escaped his lips as he felt Sam licking a path from his collarbone down to his pectoral and back up again. "Seriously, Sam, you-you need to stop."

Sam shook his head as he continued his assault. "No," he said, clasping his lips over Dean's nipple and sucking it into his mouth. He smiled around the nub as Dean arched his body closer to his, moaning again. Slowly, Sam released Dean's nipple from his mouth, biting down on it softly before moving back up Dean's body. Once he reached his lips again, he kissed him, hard and passionately, pushing his tongue inside Dean's mouth and re-learning every inch of it. "I want you," he whispered as he pulled away, kissing Dean's neck again.

Again, Dean licked his lips, liking how he could taste Sam there. He tilted his head to the right, giving Sam better access to his neck. Dean knew that he should push Sam away. Force him back down on the bed beside him and make him just lay there with him. But he couldn't. His body was screaming for Sam's touch, his cold skin feeling like it was on fire everywhere Sam was touching him. This was dangerous. Sam was getting too intimate, and Dean was just too tired to fight it. Well, physically, anyway. There was no reason he couldn't protest, so he did.

"Sam, stop," Dean begged. "Stop it. This isn't going to end well." He gasped as Sam's knee was pushed between his legs, pressing against his cock. "Really, Sam, I'm not kidding. We can't do this."

Needless to say, Sam wasn't listening to Dean. He was too wrapped up in the moment. He heard Dean's voice, but he wasn't paying attention to the words that were coming from his oh so damn kissable lips. Slowly, he trailed kisses down Dean's torso, paying special attention to those addictive nipples of his before circling his belly button with his tongue, feeling Dean's muscles tense. Smiling once again, he kissed, licked, nipped and sucked his way back up Dean's body. "Relax, babe," he breathed, dipping his head down to capture Dean's lips.

"C-Can't relax," Dean stuttered, tilting his head again as Sam began to attack his neck with his mouth once more. "Me being tense is the only thing keeping you alive right now." He moaned again as his words earned him a hard bite to his neck. "Hey now," he smiled, looking over at Sam who had pulled back, "that's my MO."

Sam smirked, grinding his hardening cock against Dean's hip, smiling as he licked at the quickly fading red mark on Dean's neck. "You can, you know?" Sam whispered. Seeing the look of confusion on his vampire's face, he elaborated. "Bite me. You can bite me. I-I want you to." Instantly, Sam regret the words that had come out of his mouth when he felt Dean's entire body tense underneath him.

Quickly, well as soon as he could make his body move, Dean pushed Sam off of him, careful not to send that man flying across the room by exerting too much force. "No." He saw Sam roll his eyes as Dean sat up, throwing his legs over the bed. "Dammit, Sam, you really know how to spoil a good time, don't you?"

Knowing that Dean was pissed, and Sam had crossed the line, he figured he should at least apologize. And hopefully, Dean would get out of his mood and they could finish what they started. Pulling himself up to his knees, he moved closer to Dean, wrapping his arms around him and running his hands up and down Dean's chest. "Hey, come on, don't be mad at me, please?" He kissed Dean's neck softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--" Shaking his head, he sighed, dropping another soft kiss to Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Dean wanted to be mad. Wanted so bad to be mad at Sam for suggesting that he take what he craved more than anything else on this planet. But, he just couldn't. There was just something about the way Sam was acting right now that made all of the anger he was feeling towards his human just melt away. "Not mad, just--" he started, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You have no idea how hard it is for me. How hard it is to not grab you and hold you down and just take what I want. Make you writhe beneath me as I drain you dry, feeling your heart stop and knowing that I had the power to do that.

"And I fight every day, every minute, every second that you're around me not to let the predatory side take over. It's hard, but I always win. For now." Dean lowered his gaze to the hands on his chest, the warmth of Sam's body being a nice contrast on his cold skin. Slowly, he cocked his head so that he was looking Sam in the eyes. "I don't want to be the thing that kills you. But this-what we're doing-we're playing with fire." Shaking his head again, he looked away. "And one of us is bound to get burned."

Sam reached up, cupping Dean's cheek in his hand and forcing him to look into his champagne hazel eyes. "What are you saying, Dean?" he demanded, feeling hot tears beginning to sting his eyes. "Are you--Are you saying you want to break up with me, or that I should stay away? What?" He pulled away, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "I'm not a fucking mind reader, Dean, you have to tell me what you want."

Dean turned so he was facing Sam, now, startled by the outburst. He hadn't meant to make Sam upset, but he needed him to understand how dangerous it was being with him. Every time Sam would even walk into the same room, Dean's teeth would begin to ache, and his blood would pound in his temples as his eyes were forced to a dark shade of black. The way Sam's blood called out to him was like a high he had never experienced before. And it pained him to think that it was holding them back from being together. "I'm saying that you should stay away from me...but I don't want you to." He closed his eyes, shaking his head and sighing. "I wish I could tell you to just get the hell out and never come back. You would be so much better off. And you would be so much safer. But I can't."

Sam didn't know how to feel about Dean's words. Happy? Sad? Angry? Elated? Hated? Loved? So many emotions were waging a war within his body, and he didn't know what to do. But he knew that he didn't want to fight with Dean. And that he didn't want to leave and stay away. Slowly, he scooted back onto the bed, returning back to his position behind Dean, gently stroking his back, determined not to cross the boundaries that Dean had somehow just put up. "I don't want to fight," he whispered, inching closer. "And I don't want to go away." Softly, he ran his fingertips over the smooth flesh on Dean's back, caressing him. "I need to be with you. Want to be with you. Only you, Dean."

Slowly, Dean leaned back into Sam's warm body. "I want to be with you, too," he whispered, almost inaudibly. A soft kiss was planted on Sam's neck, just below his jawline. Dean wasn't used to this. This overwhelming need to please a human, but he could handle it. After all, he had been with Cassie for over three years before he lost control and hurt her, and they had a pretty good relationship.

Sam repositioned himself so that Dean could lean on him and Sam wouldn't have to be in an awkward position while he did. He leaned down, kissing Dean passionately, lovingly with a hint of roughness, pouring all of his emotions into that one little kiss. When he finally pulled away, he was gasping for breath, his fingers entwined in Dean's short, soft hair. "I love you, Dean," Sam whispered. knowing that he had already told Dean that...however many times, but needing to say it again.

"I love you, too," Dean said, sitting up. He moved around on the bed for a while, getting comfortable before laying back down, holding his arms out to let Sam know he wanted him to curl up next to him and sleep. "Come here," he whispered, his fingertips ghosting over Sam's arm as he ran his hand down his limb.

Sam smiled, gladly obliging as he snuggled against Dean's neck, allowing his arm to slip over Dean's hips and just lay there. He yawned, his eyes beginning to slip closed after a while, even as he fought not to go to sleep. However, Dean's soothing touches and his arms wrapped around his body were just enough to send him over the edge, and he just couldn't manage to keep his eyes open anymore. Finally, he fell asleep in the arms of his vampire, a small, content smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Slowly, he opened one eye, glaring at the phone as though it were the most evil thing he had ever faced. A frown was plastered on his face the instant he realized he was alone in the bed. Twice now he had fallen asleep with Dean in his bed, and both times he had woke up alone. That really made him feel special. Some boyfriend.

Slowly, Sam snatched the device from the nightstand, flipping it open. "Hello?" he answered, sitting up on the bed and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He straightened up when he heard a very distraught Jo on the other line. "Whoa, Jo, calm down. What happened?"

"Uh, there-there was someone in the house when I got home. Jimmy-Jimmy walked me in and--" she began to sob loudly before she all but yelled, "He's dead, Sam! Jimmy is dead!" More loud sobs followed.

"Okay, Jo, listen to me. Is the intruder still there?" He sighed in relief as he heard her sob the word 'no.' "Good. Just stay there. Don't move, and keep the door locked. I'm on my way." Snapping the phone shut, Sam grabbed his clothes, quickly dressing.

As he walked out of the bedroom, his head was spinning, thinking about what he was going to do when he got back to the house. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even see Dean walking his way, causing him to slam against Dean's body, this time falling on his ass. He knew it was going to happen one day. "Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked, reaching down and picking his boyfriend up off the ground.

"I-I have to go home. Jo needs me there," Sam explained, pushing past Dean and continuing towards the door. "I'll be over later," he assured him before letting the door slam behind him. He could hear Dean following him as he jogged down the stairs, and he couldn't help but smile Once outside, he ran to his car, flinging himself into the driver's seat and shoving the keys into the ignition. "Dean, if you're coming, get in." That was all it took to get the vampire into the car before Sam sped off in the direction of his house.

**~~**

"Jo!" Sam yelled as he ran through the door. He had gotten his key stuck in the lock three times before Dean had taken the keys from him and opened the door. "Jo, where are you?" Sam was forced to stop when his elbow was grabbed and he was slammed into the wall, a hand pressed firmly over his mouth. Staring at Dean, who was inches away from him, making sure he couldn't move, he tried to ask him what he was doing, but it came out all muffled.

Slowly, Dean brought his free hand up, pressing his index finger to his lips. "Shhh," he warned, "they might still be here." When Sam nodded, Dean let him go. "Stay here. If anything happens, yell for me. Got it?" Again, Sam nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." Turning, Dean walked up the stairs, ready to scope out the area. He knew there was no one there, but he also smelled blood. Lots of blood, and if he was right, he didn't want Sam to see. As he walked into the hallway, the smell of blood became stronger, causing his eyes to go dark.

Pushing the door to Ellen's room open, Dean stopped in his tracks. He was right. There, on the floor, lay the dead bodies of Jo, Ellen, and some other guy that he had never seen. Closing his eyes, shook his head, trying to get his body back in control. The blood was making him want to drink, and this wasn't the time or place for that. How the hell was he going to tell Sam? But more importantly, how the hell did this happen? Taking a deep breath, he got his answer. Vampires. And the scent was familiar. His father's lackeys. They had done this.

"Oh my God," came a voice from behind Dean, causing him to spin around.

"Sam," Dean breathed, "I told you to stay put."

"Are they--?" he started, tears welling up in his eyes. "I mean, they're not--" Shaking his head as tears began to slide down his cheeks, he finally said, "They can't be dead."

Dean was beside Sam in seconds, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy, holding him tightly as Sam sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kissing Sam's cheek, he held him at arms length, trying to make eye contact, but failing miserably. All Sam was looking at were the dead bodies. "Hey, look at me. Okay, look at me. We can't stay here. They'll be back. Come on, I'm going to take you back to my place, and we'll figure this out there, okay?" Giving him a gentle shake, he finally caught Sam's eyes. "Okay? I'm going to take care of this. Take care of you. I promise. Trust me."

Slowly, Sam nodded, gripping Dean's jacket sleeve, clinging to it like it was his anchor. The only thing holding him together right now. Dean nodded, as well, taking Sam's elbow and walking him down the stairs and out the door. He knew Sam was in no condition to drive, so he took the keys from him, sitting Sam in the passenger seat before he climbed into the driver's seat.

**~~**

Sam hadn't talked much on the ride to Dean's house. Nor had he said a word since they had walked through the door. He just sat on the couch, curled up into a ball, staring at something that Dean figured only he could see, because Dean didn't see anything. Grabbing the cup of coffee that he had made, one of the only things he knew how to make, he walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch beside Sam. Dean frowned when Sam didn't take the coffee. He hadn't managed to get a reaction out of Sam since they got to the apartment, and he was beginning to wonder if Sam was even still here with him. Sighing, he set the coffee down on the end table beside him.

Sitting back, he sighed, closing his eyes as he ran his hand down his face. Sam was off in his own little world, and Dean didn't know what to do about it. After all, Dean was a vampire and ignored humans for the most part; especially when it came to romance. But Sam had managed to change his opinion on the matter, and Dean knew it was going to end badly, but for one split second, he allowed himself to believe it could work out. And then look what happened. Now, Dean knew that he was just going to have to accept the fact that vampires and humans should not get involved; but he was too deep in it, now. He already loved Sam, and he wasn't about to let him go without a fight.

Dean gasped as he felt Sam's warm body leaning into him. Closing his eyes as he sighed in relief, Dean repositioned himself so Sam could lay on him comfortably, wrapping his arms around this human that managed to steal his cold, dead heart. Sam was shaking, and Dean was pretty sure his cold skin wasn't helping matters much, but he wasn't about to let Sam go. "Hey," Dean chuckled, looking down at Sam as he rested his head on Dean's chest, "are you still with me?"

Slowly, Sam nodded. After a few more minutes of silence, Sam looked into Dean's eyes. "So, what happens now?" he asked, his voice small and uncertain.

Knitting his brows, Dean asked, "What do you mean?" There were so many answers to that one little question, but Dean needed to know which answer was best suited for Sam's meaning behind the question.

"Where do I go?" Sam clarified. "I was supposed to be staying with Ellen until my parents--" Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened in fear. "Dean, they can't find out!" Sam grabbed a hold of Dean's shirt, clinging to it much like he had done his jacket. "If they find out, they'll come here and take me away." Shaking his head, more tears forming behind his eyes, Sam continued, "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you." Burying his face in Dean's chest, Sam sobbed, "Want to stay with you."

Dean held on to Sam a little tighter, being very careful not to lose himself and just squeeze him until he popped. "I'm not going to let that happen. You're not going anywhere." He pried Sam away from him long enough to look into his eyes again, figuring that if he kept eye contact what he was saying would sink in. "I'm going to care of this. And you're going to stay right here. With me." He nodded, letting Sam know he was serious. Dean smiled when Sam nodded, sniffling a little.

Reaching up, Sam cupped Dean's cheek in his hand, smiling. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning in, pressing his lips to Dean's. It was soft, and gentle. Nothing like they had ever done before. No tongues involved. Just nice lip to lip contact. "I love you."

Pressing his forehead against Sam's, Dean smiled. "Love you, too." Quickly kissing Sam's forehead, Dean pulled himself from the couch. "I have to go back to your house and deal with the bodies before someone else finds them. I'll be back in half an hour." When Sam went to stand and follow, Dean gently pushed him back down onto the couch. "No, you stay here. You don't have to see that again. I'll be back. Just...watch some TV or something and I'll be back before you know it." Giving Sam one final smile, Dean walked out of the apartment.

Sighing, Sam relaxed on the couch again. He wasn't really in the mood to watch TV, but really, there was nothing else to do. So, he grabbed the remote, punching the POWER button and leaning back farther. The last thing he remembered was the sound of Jay Leno laughing hysterically before everything went black.

**~~**

Cold water splashing over him caused Sam to snap awake. As soon as he did, he closed his eyes tightly, groaning at the pain he felt splitting through his head and running from his wrists to his shoulders before finally exploding through his shoulder blades and back. This was the first thing that tipped him off on the fact that he was in trouble. Being chained to the ceiling is never a good sign.

Slowly, cautiously, Sam opened his eyes, hazel orbs scanning his new environment. It was bland, cement walls covered in cobwebs making it look like a dungeon. A basement, maybe? Regardless of where he was, he knew he couldn't stay here. Knew he had to get out. Closing his eyes once more, he found himself wishing Dean would burst through those doors and rescue him. But he didn't. Instead, when the door opened, Sam found himself standing face to face with another vampire. One who bore a huge resemblance to Dean.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded. "What do you want from me?" Angrily, Sam pulled at the cuffs that were binding him to the ceiling and confining him to the room. There was no answer from the vampire before him, which really pissed Sam off. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Don't hurt yourself," the bloodsucker chuckled, taking a step closer. "Those cuffs will cut through your flesh faster than a knife." Another step and he was standing right in front of Sam. His hand snapped forward and gripped Sam's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Can't you tell who I am? I mean, I always thought my son and I looked a great deal alike."

"You're-You're Dean's father?" Sam asked, knowing that it was true, but needing an answer nonetheless. In response, he got a nod and a wide, malicious grin before the vampire stated his name was Robert Singer. Bobby. "Why did you take me?" No answer, however, the grin was still plastered on his face. Sam's breathing picked up when Dean's father moved even closer, leaving almost no space between them. That's when Sam realized that he was going to die. He was going to be murdered by the father of the man, well vampire, that he loved. Softly, trying not to sound scared, he asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Me?" Bobby asked. "I'm not going to do anything to you." He smiled at him again. "But my boys, Ed and Harry, on the other hand, they have other plans for you. And my boys need some reassurance that they did a good job, so I'm going to give you to them." Leaning in, he whispered in Sam's ear, "And what they do to you won't kill you, but it will break you."

When he pulled back. Sam could see that same malicious grin on his face that he had been wearing the whole damn time he was in there with him. That smile was really beginning to piss Sam off, and for now, that was making him forget about the fear that was running through his body. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because you're a worthless pathetic human? Because you've been to my club before with intentions to kill me? Because Dean needs to learn a lesson and you're the perfect instrument to teach him said lesson? Or, maybe just because I'm a vampire; an evil, vampire who has sons who have needs. And you just happen to be what they need." Again, he gave Sam that malicious smirk that, if it weren't so terrifying would remind him of Dean.

"You're-You're not going to get away with this," Sam assured him, trying to sound more brave than he actually felt. "Dean's going to come for me and then he's going to make you pay. So, it's better if you just let me go now, and take a little punishment as opposed to the big one you're going to get if you hurt me."

Laughter filled the room as Sam heard the door slam shut again, leading him to believe that 'the boys' were here, now. Biting his bottom lip, he tried to stay calm. Nothing had happened, yet, well, a couple threats from his end, but other than that, nothing had happened, so there was still time to talk his way out of this. At least he hoped there was. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, the question coming out more harsh than he had meant for it to.

"You," Dean's father answered, a hint of laughter still in his voice. "Dean's not going to come here. He can't. He doesn't know you're here. And besides, he doesn't think you were kidnapped. He thinks you left him." More laughter caused Sam's blood to run cold.

"What-What do you mean, he thinks I left him?" Sam asked, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Dean would know that he would never leave him. Wouldn't he? After all, Dean knew how Sam felt about him. Didn't he?

"Well, you see, Sam, we left Dean a little note, from you. Just the basic, you're a vampire, I'm a hunter, you were right, I was wrong, type note. Now, he thinks you finally wised up and left him." Another smirked pulled at his lips as he leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear. "So, Dean won't be looking for you, my pet."

Sam couldn't make his voice work. What he was saying couldn't be true. Dean would never think he left him. Dean knew how much Sam loved him. He would never believe that Sam would just up and leave him. Hopefully, Dean knew better. Before he could make his voice work, though, there were hands on his hips, pulling him backwards. Hot breath fanned over his ear before he heard the offender whisper, "Mmm...gonna ride you 'til you bleed, boy."

Hearing those words made it all too real. It was like, earlier, Sam just thought he was in some kind of horrible nightmare, and he was going to wake up and be in Dean's arms. Safe. But now, reality slapped him hard in the face and this was happening. He was going to get hurt, and Dean wasn't going to get here in time to save him. Suddenly, he began to struggle against the cuffs restraining him to ceiling again, hissing in pain as the metal bit into his flesh.

More laughter erupted from Dean's father. "Don't kill him," he ordered his sons. "You can do whatever you want with him, but do not kill him. I want to give him back to Dean when you're done." Laughing once more, he walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving Sam alone with 'the boys.'

Once Dean's father was gone, Sam had a chance to map out the area a little more. And to get a better look at his opponents. There were only two of them, but they were vampires, so they had a huge advantage on Sam. Especially if they were anything like Dean. So, he reverted back to his original plan: talking his way out of this.

"Listen to me," Sam ordered, tugging on the cuffs once more. "You don't want to do this. You're only going to get yourselves hurt." He watched in horror as the vampire in front of him, Harry, undid his shirt, shrugging it off his body before moving to his pants. "Look, you haven't done anything yet. You can get out of here before anything bad happens."

Sam tried to pull away when the now naked vampire walked his way, but the vampire behind him, Ed, made sure he didn't get anywhere by tightening his grip on Sam's hips, his fingers digging into Sam's flesh so hard he could feel the bruises start to form. When Harry unbuttoned Sam's pants and started on the zipper, Sam knew it was over. So, he didn't think begging was above him anymore. "Please don't do this."

His eyes closed tightly as he heard laughter erupting from his attackers. Biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't make a sound, Sam cursed himself for being such an idiot as Harry shoved his hand down Sam's pants and began to stroke him roughly. "Oh, baby, this is just the beginning," the vampire snickered, grinding his growing erection against Sam's jean clad thigh.


	13. Chapter 13

Six days. Six fucking days. Sam had been gone for six days and Dean hadn't heard a single thing about him. And there was no way he was buying this whole note thing. The 'you were right, I was wrong, you're a vampire, I'm a hunter so we can't be together' bullshit. If Sam really felt that way, he would have left a month ago before they got so deep in it. No. Sam wouldn't leave, so that left only one other possibility: he was taken.

By who? Now, that's a different story. Dean had no idea. When he came back to his apartment after getting rid of the bodies, Sam had been gone, and there was no other scent in the room. At first, Dean thought Sam had just needed to get some air, but then he saw the note. He didn't believe it for a second, of course. And if he would have had something that Sam wrote on, he damn well would have done a handwriting analysis. But, he didn't have anything, so that idea was a bust. However, he still didn't believe Sam felt that way.

So, now he was looking for any kind of lead that he may be able to find on where the hell his human was. Backwater dives, mostly; places he knew the scumbags of the world liked to lurk. In his personal experience, the scumbags knew everything there was to know. And when given the right amount of pressure, Dean knew they would crumble. All it was going to take was a few beatings in the back alley, and if they knew anything, Dean would know when he was finished with them. So far though, the scumbags didn't have an idea where Sam was.

Normally, a hunter goes missing, no one really talks about it. There's usually more celebration than bragging, and if Dean saw celebration going on, he knew that it meant one thing: Sam was dead. Thankfully, though, no celebrations have been spotted...yet. But, Dean knew he was running out of time.

Tonight, he was off to the crappiest dive of them all: Billy's Shack. He hated this shithole, but if anyone knew anything about Sam, it would be the lowlifes in this joint. So, he pushed back his loathing and disgust for _Billy's Shack_ and strolled inside. Of course, the second he walked in, all eyes were instantly on him. Some of the patrons even left the building once they saw him. But he didn't have time to dwell on that fact. He was looking for someone. Someone he knew would know something if there was anything to know about Sam. One of the lowest of all the lowlifes in this place. None other than Andy, the boss's son.

It wasn't hard to find the little weasel, either. Especially if you knew where to look, which, luckily, Dean did. There he was, leaning against one of the tables in the back, chatting up some slutty vamp chick that Dean used to go with back when he was still young. Quickly, Dean walked towards Andy, glad that he didn't see him coming. If he had, Dean probably would have had to chase the little bastard down the block before he could get the information that he needed.

Standing just behind the snitch, Dean leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "We need to talk." His hand shot out with inhuman speed as Andy tried to run. Shaking his head, he warned, "I really wouldn't. Outside, now." He pushed the human in the direction of the back door leading to the alley, stopping when his arm was grabbed.

"Hey, Dean," the vampire chick cooed seductively. "Long time no see, handsome." She stood, pressing her body against his as she whispered in his ear, "I can give you more than that little shit could even dream of."

Dean pulled away. "I doubt that...sorry, I forget your name." Pushing Andy again, he yelled back to her, "Maybe we can pick this up another time, sweetie."

Watching Dean go, the vampire licked her lips. "Count on it," she whispered, not taking her eyes off Dean until he was behind the closed door.

Once the door closed, Dean pushed Andy into the alley wall, holding him there with his hand. "What do you know?" he asked, his eyes coal black and fangs elongated. He was pissed, and if this kid knew what was good for him, he wouldn't fuck around. But, of course, he was a stupid human.

"I know a lot about a lot of things, Dean," Andy assured him. "What kind of information are you looking for?"

"The hunter that was taken. I want to know _everything_ you know about him. Everything. And if I find out you're lying to me, I'll be back. And I won't be so nice."

"Well, I know about him. But the information's not going to be free."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Talk, and then you'll get paid."

Shaking his head, Andy replied, "I've been stiffed too many times to believe that one again, Dean." Tilting his head to the side, he said, "Now, pay up."

Shaking his head, Dean rolled his eyes again. "Damn blood whore," he whispered before leaning in, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh covering Andy's pulse point, closing his eyes as the warm liquid ran over his tongue and slid down his throat. He moaned against Andy's skin as he continued to drink, knowing that he had the power to kill the kid if he wanted to. But he needed him, so that wasn't an option. Pulling away, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, he ordered, "Talk. You can have more when I know what I want."

"Uh, you're father took him," Andy informed, closing his eyes and sighing. "Word around the street is he's teaching you a lesson by stealing your human and giving him to his boys as a present." Smiling, Andy added, "But don't worry, I hear you'll get him back."

Dean wanted to snap this human's neck and not think anything of it, but he still didn't have enough information. How dare he laugh about something like this. Dean knew what he meant when he said his father was 'giving him to his boys as a present.' And his boys were not a treat to be around. Ruthless bastards with no care in the world except to get what they want. But, at least if his father was giving Sam back, that meant he wasn't dead, which was a relief. "Where?!" he all but growled.

Again, Andy shook his head. "Don't know. No one does. Your father had an idea you'd be looking, and he didn't want you to find them. Said you'd learn your lesson better if you had to wait to get the human back." Arching his body towards Dean, Andy begged, "More."

Dean should have said no. Wanted to, but the little weasel did give him the information he knew, and there was no reason for Dean to believe he had lied. After all, his heart rate hadn't picked up any, so he figured he was being truthful. Slowly, he leaned in again, licking the blood off Andy's neck that had dripped from the puncture wounds before latching onto him again. He had half a mind to just drain the asshole dry, but he did come in handy sometimes, so he decided to let him live.

When he knew it was absolutely necessary, Dean pulled back, allowing Andy's unconscious body to fall to the alley floor. Someone would eventually come looking for him, and then he'd have to explain how he got the bite marks. That wasn't Dean's problem. Right now, Dean had bigger things to worry about; he had to find some other way to find Sam's location. And he needed to do it fast. He didn't want to leave his boyfriend with those assholes any longer than he had to. But, he had absolutely no idea where to start. Andy was his last lead.

**~~**

Blood and saliva spewed from his mouth to the floor beside him. He coughed as he tried to gather more saliva so he could spit again, needing to get the taste of blood and cum out of his mouth. His entire body hurt, what with having been thrown around and used like a rag doll for the past...who knows how many days? Weeks? Couldn't possibly be months, could it? Well, however long he had been here, all he knew was that he wanted out. And he wanted out now.

Thankfully, he was alone now. The boys had gone to get some food, seeing as how they weren't allowed to feed from Sam. Unfortunately, being alone meant that he had to be bound again, and keeping his weight off his injured leg was a pain, literally. The more effort it took to coddle his bum leg, the more strain it put on all of his other aching muscles. Especially his arms. But, he figured it would have been a lot worse if he tried to alleviate the pain in his arms by applying pressure to his leg. So, he wasn't even going to try it.

He figured he should at least try to enjoy his time away from Harry and Ed while he had it. After all, when they were gone, he wasn't being relentlessly used and fucked into the cement. And he was given sweat pants to keep him warm. But how on earth was he supposed to enjoy himself when he felt like he had been used as a punching bag for the last...however many days. Mostly, the only thing he could focus on was the pain. Well, that, and Dean. The idea that Dean was going to burst through the doors and save him. Truthfully, that was the only thing that he had to hold onto right now.

His whole body stiffened when he heard the door creak open, letting him know the boys were back. He bit his lip as he stifled the whimper that was threatening to break out of him. He wasn't going to show fear anymore. They didn't deserve it; they'd already taken too much from him. He leaned to the side, pulling his head and neck away as one of them gripped his hips and pulled his body against his, attempting to kiss his neck.

"Ooh," Ed teased, "defiant little plaything." Forcing Sam closer, he licked the shell of his ear before whispering, "I like that." Ed thrust his hips into Sam's, making him cry out from the pain that shot through not only his hips, but his leg because it hit the ground, and his wrists which were still bound.

Harry walked in front of him, gripping his chin and planting a forceful kiss on Sam's lips, using his tongue to pry Sam's mouth open before his tongue plunged into Sam's mouth. When he pulled away, Harry was smiling, fangs visible through his slightly parted lips. "You taste good," the vampire informed him.

As soon as his mouth was free, Sam spit, getting the taste of blood out of his mouth once again. It was disgusting thinking about whose blood he had on his lips once this vampire kissed him after feeding. Breathing heavily, Sam began to chuckle. "Dean...is going to...kick...your...ass...when he finds me," Sam assured the vampire. "Both of you."

Laughter rang through the room, making his head feel like it was going to split.Ed was the first to speak. "Aww, that's cute. He still thinks Dean's coming for him."

Harry smiled at his companions, words. "Yeah, poor thing." Leaning in, the vampire whispered, his voice sounding as though he was going to laugh, "Dean's not coming. Dean doesn't care about you anymore."

When Harry pulled back, before he could pull too far away, Sam headbutted him, instantly regretting his decision as the pain in his head multiplied by ten. Blinking rapidly, he tried to stay awake, although his whole body was telling him to just close his eyes and not open them for a good long while. When he finally got himself composed, he barely had time to register the fist that was headed his way. Pain shot through his jaw and temple as his head fell forward and he felt blood trickling down his chin long before he saw it hit the cement.

As he felt hands working the cuff open, Sam shook his head. "No, no, don't," he protested, trying to move. To get away. When the cuffs were on, it was just beatings that he had to worry about. But when the cuffs were off, it was much worse. "Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me!" He tried to throw a punch when his wrists were free, but in his dazed state, his aim was off, and he missed, instead being met with a kick to the back of his bad knee, causing him to scream in pain as he fell over. His hands went to his injury as soon as he was on the ground, causing him to roll into somewhat of a ball. Another scream of pain sounded through the room as he was kicked in the gut, hard. Rolling over, Sam spit blood onto the floor, watching as it mixed with the blood he had spit out earlier.

"You're going to pay for that," one of the vampires promised. Sam couldn't tell who, though, they both sounded alike to him. Not that it mattered much anyway. He was going to feel the pain either way. By who really wasn't an issue. Hell, from past experience, he knew that it could have been from both of them.

Feeling hands on his upper arms, pulling him to his knees, he knew what was coming, but he wasn't going to accept it. "No," he ground out, clamping his mouth shut. He shook his head back and forth violently, as he tried to get away. However, he knew he was done for when his head was grasped from behind, holding him in place and hands went to his tightly closed mouth, prying it open with vampire strength. Through the confusion and attempt to stop this, Sam hadn't even heard the zipper as Ed released his cock from his jeans. But he knew it had happened because that cock was thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag as he was forced to breathe through his nose.

For a minute, he thought about biting down on the dick that was fucking his mouth, but then he remembered the vampire had liked it the last time he tried that, so he thought against that idea. It seemed like forever as the vampire thrust into his mouth, making sure to hit the back of his throat with each brutal thrust before he was cumming in Sam's mouth, holding his head in a vice like grip until he swallowed the hot jets of sticky liquid. When he was finally released, the vampire threw him down, causing him to smack his head on the hard floor. Allowing his head to roll back and forth on the cold cement, he felt blood trickling down the side of his forehead, dripping into his hair.

Spitting once more, Sam was beginning to think he'd never get the taste of his abuse out of his mouth. "No!" he protested,, pushing at the hands that were pulling at the sweat pants he was wearing. "Don't! Stop it!"His efforts were useless however, so he tried a different approach; crawling away. He didn't get very far after his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled backwards, hands going to his hips and holding him in place. "Please, don't," he begged as he felt the blunt, thick tip of of Harry's skin pressing against his entrance. Biting his bottom lip, he managed to stifle the cry that was attempting to escape as the blunt thickness was thrust into his unprepared flesh.

"You've been a very, very bad pet, Sam," Harry whispered in his ear as he continued his relentless thrusting. "Going to teach you some respect, boy." The last thing Sam remembered hearing was the vampire's mantra of moans and groans before he was thankfully fucked into unconsciousness.

**~~**

Dean angrily walked into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He had been out all night looking for any more leads as to where he could find Sam, and he had found jack shit. Now, the sun was up and all of his contacts that he had left would be either sleeping or hiding. Although the sun didn't really bother vampires all that much, they really didn't like going out during the day. They didn't tan well. However, if there was the slightest chance he would have found anything out, he would have been out there in a heartbeat getting the information he needed.

Sighing, Dean sat on the chair closest to the door, not really wanting to, or having the mental strength, to walk to the bedroom. Slouching down and getting comfortable, he closed his eyes. True, vampires didn't need sleep, but occasionally, it was nice to just sit back and relax. And Dean was going to need more strength for when he went back out later searching for more leads. He was no longer looking for the scumbags that might know something, having instead decided to move on to the big leagues. The guys that really did know everything about everything.

Suddenly, his phone rang, causing Dean to jump out of his chair and grab it. "Hello?" There was a pause as Dean listened to the caller speak. "What do you mean?" Another pause. "Of course I want to fucking know where he is." Pause. "Where?" Pause. "When?" Pause. "I'll be there in ten minutes." Hanging up, Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Snapping his eyes open, he ran out of the apartment building, running with vampire speed the whole way to the other end of town and into the abandoned warehouse he was told to go to.

"You're early," came a voice from the other side of the room, hidden in shadow. "You said ten minutes, when really, you got here in...seven."

"Close enough," Dean answered. "Now, I'm here. What do you know?" Something about this seemed off, but Dean wasn't really worried about it at the moment. All he wanted to do was find Sam and bring him home. Back to safety.

Dean spun around when he heard the door slam shut, really not liking how this meeting was going. "Oh, I know more than you'd think, Dean," came the voice again. "Seeing as how I'm the one who's keeping him locked up, you'd think I'd know a thing or two."

Dean's eyes widened as his father emerged from the shadows. Damn, he should have known this was a trap. Good things didn't happen to Dean. Not for a price, anyway. "Dad," he breathed. "Where the hell is he?!"

"Manners, boy," his father spat. "Now, all will be answered in good time, but I have to ask you a tiny question, first. Have you learned your lesson, son?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot." Dean took a step closer to his father. "I learned that my contacts, really don't know as much as I've given them credit for. That I really, really hate the slums of this neighborhood. But most importantly, I learned that my father is more of a sadistic bastard than I ever thought he was." Dean dared to take another step, however managed to keep his distance in case his father tried anything. "You know I'm going to kill you for this. And I'm going to kill your boys, too. But only after I make you all suffer."

Shaking his head, Bobby made a 'tsk'ing sound. "You're never going to learn, are you boy? The lesson here was do not mess with me, because people you love will get hurt. Don't you remember what happened to Cassie?" Dean's resolve faded slightly at the mention of Cassie. "Yeah, I know you do. And how would you feel if you lost Sean, too?"

"Sam," Dean breathed.

"What was that, son?"

"Sam. His name is Sam."

"Whatever. You're lucky I'm such a nice person, and I still have somewhat of a soft spot for you. I'll give you your pathetic little hunter back. But trust me when I tell you, you might not want him anymore after what your brothers have done to him. And even if you do, he might not want you." Walking past Dean, his father smiled, exiting the building, leaving Dean in shock to think about what his father had just said. Whipping out his cell phone, he dialed a familiar number. "Take him back."

**~~**

A hard slap to the face caused Sam to jerk awake. As soon as he was awake, he groaned, all of the pain and memories of the night before...or, whenever it had happened, rushing back to him. "Rise and shine, my pet, you're going home." His arms were lowered, and his hands taken out of the cuffs, only to be tied together with rope. A bag was then thrown over his head, and a blanket over his body, covering the bruises and gashes on his torso. He was then shoved out the door and into a car, or that's what he thought it was, at least. When the engine started, he sighed, a small smile pulling to his lips when the vampire's words finally sank in. Home. He was going home. Back to Dean. Back to safety.

**~~**

It had taken Dean a while to wrap his head around what his father had said. But when he finally did, he had to take his anger out on something, and the warehouse was empty, so he took it out on the warehouse itself. By the time he left, there were dents in the walls, and the floor was cracked in various places. Finally, he walked out of the warehouse, his knuckles cracked and bloody along with scrapes on his arms from where he slammed into the walls with his full body.

When he finally reached his apartment, he saw something slumped on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket. Cautiously, he walked closer to it, wondering what it was. Once he got close enough, he realized it was a human, and he whipped out his cell phone, ready to dial 911. Well, that was until he saw who it was. "Sam?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Sam!" Dean breathed, dropping to his knees in front of the bundled up human. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Dean had to hold back the tears as Sam pushed at him, begging him not to hurt him anymore. "Sam, it's me," Dean attempted to explain as he basically carried Sam into the apartment. "It's Dean. I'm not going to hurt you, baby, I promise."

Once they were inside the apartment, Dean kicked the door shut with his foot, not once breaking stride as he walked to the couch, laying Sam's broken body onto it. Kneeling in front of him, Dean fought the urge to reach out and touch Sam, fearing that it would only scare the man further. "Sam, are you here with me?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Slowly, Sam's eyes fluttered open. "D-Dean?" he asked, reaching forward and gripping Dean's shirt. Dean nodded, inching closer as Sam tugged on his clothing, trying to pull him closer, however being too weak to do so. "Dean..."

Reaching out, Dean lightly touched Sam's shoulder, fearing that any more pressure would just cause Sam to be in pain. "I'm here. What do you need?" Dean was so close to Sam now, you probably couldn't fit a piece of cardboard between them. Seriously, if he would have been any closer, he would have been on top of the man. "Water. You need water. I'll-I'll be right back." Dean went to stand, but remembered that Sam was holding onto his shirt. "Sam, you have to let me go so I can get you some water." Sam shook his head. "Sam, please? You need it. I'll be right back, I promise."

Reluctantly, Sam let go of Dean's clothing, keeping his eyes on Dean as he ran with vampire speed into the kitchen. He was back before Sam could even blink, holding a glass of water in his hand and kneeling beside Sam once again. "Here, let me help you." Slowly, Dean raised the glass to Sam's lips, tipping it once Sam parted his lips, allowing the cold liquid to trickle down his parched, aching throat.

It wasn't long before the water was gone, and Dean placed it down on the floor beside him, quickly turning his attention back to his broken boyfriend. He frowned, knowing that Sam needed medical help that he didn't know how to provide. "Sam, you need to see a doctor," Dean explained, softly running his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair, feeling the dried blood there.

"No," Sam argued weakly, shaking his head slightly. "Don't want to see a doctor. I want to stay here with you." Slowly, Sam reached up, cupping Dean's cheek. "I love you, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, gently pressing his cheek into Sam's palm. "I love you, too," he whispered, moving his head slightly so he could kiss Sam's scraped up hand. "It's just...I don't know how to fix wounds. I never have to because I heal by myself and there's no fear of infection. But, you're human. Those cuts of yours can get infected."

"I know how to patch myself up," Sam assured him. How he was going to do that exactly, he had no idea, but at least he knew how. Seeing the look on Dean's face, Sam knew Dean was wondering how the hell he was going to fix himself up, too. "Look, in my car, there's a black duffel in the trunk. In it, there's all of the supplies you could possibly need to patch me up. I'll explain everything to you and all you have to do is follow my orders. Okay?"

Sighing, Dean nodded, not wanting to argue with Sam about going to the hospital. "Fine. I'll be right back. Give me your keys." Dean stood holding his hand out towards Sam so he could drop the keys in.  
Sam nodded in the direction of the bedroom. "They're in my pants pocket. I think they're lying on the floor beside the bathroom door." Nodding, Dean ran into the room, grabbing Sam's pants and fishing for the keys. Finding them, he threw the jeans back onto the ground, rushing out of the room once more. Assuring Sam he would be back before Sam even knew he was gone, Dean ran out of the apartment and into the parking lot.

Dean returned not two minutes later with the black duffel swung over his shoulder. Again, he walked to the couch where he had put Sam, but Sam wasn't there. If he had a heartbeat, he was sure his heart would have beat right out of his chest. "Sam?!" he yelled, his voice laced with fear. Fuck! He'd lost him again! How the hell did he let this happen?!

"I'm in the bathroom," Sam yelled, letting Dean know not to panic. "Now, get in here and help me out, Dean." Yeah, he sounded a little bitchy, but after what had happened to him, he figured he was entitled to a little attitude.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's snippy tone. Just because he had been brutalized for the past week didn't give him the right to be demanding. Okay, maybe it did, but he didn't have to admit that. "What? Do you need me to hold it for you?" he asked, walking into the bathroom. He stopped just outside the door as he watched Sam turning on the shower. "What are you doing?"

"I need to take a shower," Sam explained. "I feel dirty. I haven't had a real shower in a week." He shrugged. "Well, unless you call getting doused with a hose a shower, then I had plenty." Again, he turned his attention to the water, making sure the temperature was just right.

"I thought I smelled something ripe," Dean teased, walking further into the room, a small smile on his face. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to Sam, leaning on the wall beside him. "Ha ha, Dean, you're hilarious!" He sighed. "Damn, what happened to your sense of humor?"

Sam looked at Dean, his expression telling Dean he was no amused. Again, he began to play with the water, making it as hot as he could possibly stand it. Licking his lips, he reached to the hem of his T-shirt, which he had luckily been able to grab before Dean saw any of the bruises and gashes that decorated his body, slowly pulling it upwards. Knowing that Dean was going to see the damage that had been done to him made him feel sick. He didn't want Dean to see all of the cuts and bruises that he had taken from his family. So, he stopped pulling his shirt up, letting the material slide from his fingers and fall back over his waist where he had pulled it from.

"On the other hand," Sam started, slightly limping to the toilet seat and sitting down, "I can do it by myself. You can just go do something else while I shower. I mean, you probably don't want to listen to me bitching about how bad I ache, right?"

Dean wasn't breathing as Sam went to pull his clothes off. He didn't want to miss one second of his sexy human stripping in front of him, and if he was focused on breathing, Sam wouldn't have had his full attention. Then, Sam suddenly stopped taking off his clothes, and the little strip of skin that was visible wasn't anymore. Frowning, Dean followed Sam over to the toilet, kneeling in front of him. "I don't want to do anything else right now," he assured him. "I want to stay here and watch you."

"Well, I'm not doing anything special," Sam countered. "Really, I'm just going to stand under the hot water and wash myself off with actual soap. Then I'm getting out and probably going to bed." He shrugged. "See, not that exciting. I'm sure you have better things to do than...watch me." His mouth was suddenly dry, and he was sure his heart rate had kicked up a couple notches. No way Dean wasn't going to notice that one. Great.

And of course, Dean did notice. Quickly, he stopped slouching, rising to the fullest height he could manage on his knees. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Sam, clearly concerned. Was there something wrong with Dean being in the room with him, or something. It's not like they haven't seen each other naked before.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone, okay?" Sam snapped. "Dammit, Dean why can't you just go away?!" The second the words came out of his mouth, he regretted saying them. He didn't want Dean to go away. Not really. Reaching out, he grabbed Dean's shirt just as he was standing. "Dean, wait, I-I didn't mean that." Tightening his grip, he pulled Dean closer to him, crushing their lips together. "I-I'm sorry." Another kiss. "I don't want you to go away." Another kiss. "I just didn't want you to see it." He pressed his forehead against Dean's, tangling the fingers of his free hand in Dean's hair.

When Sam snapped, Dean thought it was better to just go and leave him alone for a bit. Not take it to heart, so to speak. However, when he went to get up, he was surprised when Sam grabbed him and pulled him towards him again, and even more surprised when Sam kissed him. "Didn't want me to see what?" Dean asked, cupping Sam's cheek as he wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "What are you afraid of me seeing?"

Sam closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. There was no way out of this one. "What they did to me," Sam clarified, letting go of Dean's shirt, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist instead. "It's ugly, and disgusting, and I don't want you to see it." He made sure to keep his eyes glued to the floor so Dean couldn't see just how sick he made himself right now.

"Hey, it's fine," Dean assured him. "I was going to have to see it anyway, right? To help you patch it all up, I was going to have to look at what I was doing." A small smile pulled to his lips when Sam shrugged, letting Dean know he was right. "Come on, Sam, it's all right, I don't care what it looks like. But I do care if you don't wash them out and they get infected." Pulling back slightly, Dean gently placed his fingers under Sam's chin, tilting his head upwards. "Look at me?" He smiled as Sam obeyed. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Just, let me take care of you."

Slowly, Sam nodded, biting his bottom lip. He was still unsure about letting Dean see what had been done to him. It made him feel sick and dirty, knowing those vampires had their hands, and pretty much every other part of themselves, on him. And he was worried that Dean felt the same way. Worried that Dean wouldn't want him anymore when he saw the damage. It was like, when Dean saw, it would all be real, and Dean would feel like Sam wasn't his human anymore. Wasn't his hunter, and only his. After all, if you want to get technical, they had sex with Sam before Dean did, even if it was forced. Not knowing how Dean would react was the worst part about this whole experience in Sam's opinion.

Dean could tell Sam didn't want to do this. Any idiot could tell Sam didn't want to do this. But Dean knew that it was necessary. If Sam's wounds weren't cleaned, he could get an infection and die, which Dean certainly didn't want to happen. "Okay," he started, scooting back a little so he could move. Slowly, he reached for the hem of Sam's T-shirt, keeping his eyes locked with Sam's. "Is this all right?" he asked, not wanting to upset him.

Again, Sam nodded, knowing that if Dean didn't do it, he was going to have to anyway. As Dean gripped the fabric, pulling it up his body, revealing more and more flesh with each move, Sam made sure he kept his eyes locked with Dean's, just as Dean was doing with him. His breathing was a little shaky, and his heart was still out of control, but he could handle this. It's not like Dean was making some excuse to leave him right now. That was good, right? The only time they broke their eye contact was when Dean finally pulled Sam's shirt over his head; however, as soon as Sam could see again, they were looking each other in the eye again.

Sam bit his bottom lip again when Dean's hands went to the waistband of the sweats those pricks had given him to wear. That's when the eye contact broke for real, Sam having to close his eyes so he didn't see the look on Dean's face as he stripped the fabric off his lower body. He was trying to keep himself together, not cry as his boyfriend was taking his clothes off, but it was hard. And getting harder by the second. However, when Dean's hands left his body, Sam opened his eyes, searching Dean's face as he tried to understand why he had stopped.

He couldn't do it. There was no way. No way in Hell Dean was going to take Sam's clothes off if Sam wasn't one hundred percent sure he wanted to do this. And, judging by how Sam's eyes had closed, and the fact that he was practically chewing through his lip, Dean could tell Sam didn't want him here for this. He looked away as soon as Sam's eyes opened, not able to look at his eyes, fearing what was going to be hidden just behind those warm, champagne hazel orbs. "I'm sorry," he whispered, licking his lips.

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked, knitting his brows in confusion. Did Dean think he was mad at him or something because he had closed his eyes? Because he wasn't. He could never be mad at Dean. Not really. Slowly, he reached out, placing his hand on Dean's cheek, turning his head so he could look him in the eyes again. "Why did you stop?"

"I can't," Dean answered. "You don't want me to do this. So, I can't do this if you're not sure. I'll feel just like them. And I don't want to feel like that." Sighing, Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm just going to go wait in the bedroom until you're done. If you need me, you can just say my name, and I'll be in."

Shaking his head, Sam closed his eyes, as well. "No, Dean, I-I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just...worried about you seeing the damage. I-I don't want you to leave." Again, he placed his forehead against Dean's, shaking it slightly as he applied more pressure, needing to feel Dean on his skin. "I want you to stay. Help me." Taking a chance, he moved his hand so that he was gripping Dean's wrist. Slowly, he pulled Dean's arm closer to him, placing it against his waist, right above his pants.

When Sam grabbed his wrist, Dean's eyes shot open, ready to resist the pull he knew was coming. But, as he looked into Sam's eyes, he saw nothing but love and trust there, so he let Sam move his arm to where he wanted it. As Sam placed his hand on his waist, Dean flexed his fingers, laying an open palm on Sam's body instead of the fist that his hand had been balled into. His gaze ticked from Sam's eyes to the position of his own hand and back up to Sam's eyes again, silently asking him if this is what he really wanted. The good thing about spending so much time with someone is that you learn to speak without using actual words, so when Sam nodded, Dean knew it was okay to take the sweats off.

Slowly, Dean dipped his fingers into the waistband of the sweat pants, pulling them down just a little. When Sam didn't protest, Dean pulled a little more, getting them as far down as he could without having Sam move. Licking his lips, he leaned in, whispering in Sam's ear. "I need you lift so I can pull them down all the way." Nodding, Sam pushed down on the toilet seat, lifting his hips so Dean could pull the sweats down over ass. As soon as he had them pulled down, Dean whispered, "Okay, you can sit again." Dean smiled as Sam sat back down, continuing to pull the sweat pants off his boyfriend's body.

Once the pants were completely off, there was nothing to hide under; nothing to stop Dean from seeing what had been done to him. But Dean still wasn't running, so he figured Dean didn't really care. Again, he bit his bottom lip, his eyes raking over Dean's body. "You're turn, now," he said, taking the collar of Dean's over shirt in his hands and pushing it off his shoulders. He smiled when Dean didn't protest, reaching for the hem of his black T-shirt and pulling upwards, smiling again as Dean lifted his arms, making the process easier for Sam. "Stand up so I can get your pants off."

Nodding, Dean pushed up from his knees, looking down at Sam. His eyes slid closed, lips parting, a small gasp escaping him as Sam undid the button and zipper of his jeans. His hand went to Sam's shoulder as Sam pulled his pants off his body. "Shower now?" Dean asked, stepping out of his jeans and gently pulling Sam to his feet. Slowly, he walked Sam over to the shower, stepping inside before helping Sam in. He made sure to keep one of his hands on Sam's chest so he wouldn't fall over as he stood under the hot water stream.

**~~**

The shower wasn't as nice as it had been when Sam was the one trying to help Dean, but in all honesty, he hadn't expected it to be. Sure, there was a little touching, but nothing as intimate as the last shower held. So, now, Dean had Sam in the bedroom, his towel swung loosely over his hips as he explained to Dean how to patch up his wounds. That in itself took a good hour because there were so many. However, once they were done, Dean could tell Sam was tired. "Go to sleep," Dean said, gently pushing Sam back onto the bed.

Sam didn't bother fighting Dean on the matter, seeing as how he was thinking the same thing right about now. He scooted back on the bed, pulling the covers over himself as he discarded his towel onto the floor. "Sleep with me?" he asked, looking up at Dean expectantly. Dean smiled, nodding before he crawled into the bed with Sam, letting his own towel drop to the floor. As soon as he was in the bed, Sam curled up next to him, closing his eyes and falling asleep as he felt Dean's fingers absently running through his damp hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam woke to the sound of the shower running. Sleepily, he pushed off the bed into a seated position. He sighed as he realized Dean was the one in the shower. Of course it was. Who else could it have been? Slowly, he scooted off the side of the bed, walking in the direction of the bathroom. It had been three weeks since he was attacked, and he was pretty well healed. Sure, his wrist was still healing, but broken bones took a while to heal, so that was to be expected. Aside from that, all the cuts were gone almost and the bruises were in their final stages, most of them having already faded, and his leg only hurt when he twisted it the wrong way. The memories, however still played over and over in his head like some horror movie he couldn't turn off. But he was getting over it. No thanks to Dean.

Ever since the attack, Dean had been so distant. He would get out of bed early and shower, except on the days that he simply left. It was like he didn't want to be around Sam anymore these days. And all he could think about was getting back at his family, making Sam feel alone and ignored. Pushing the bathroom door open, he pulled down the black sweats that he had been wearing, boxers included, before stepping into the shower behind Dean.

Dean had been in a trance almost, thinking about how he was going to find his brothers and father who had conveniently disappeared after Sam was brought back. Little pricks, running and hiding because they knew Dean was coming for them. They were vampires, for Christ's sake! Vampires didn't run and hide, they stood and fought. But, apparently, his family didn't get the memo. So, he had no time to do anything else, really but look for them. He knew it probably pissed Sam off, but there was nothing he could do about that. His family had to pay for what they did to his human. And he was going to make sure they got their just desserts.

Sam frowned when he realized that Dean didn't know he had gotten into the shower with him. Surprise, surprise; Dean never noticed him anymore. But he was determined to change that today. He was sick and tired of being this invisible force in Dean's world. Each night, he practically had to beg the vampire to get into the bed with him. Like he's some sick, dirty thing that doesn't deserve Dean's love. Well, that ends now. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him closer to him. "Good morning, babe," he whispered, kissing Dean's neck.

When Dean felt the arms around him, his first instinct was to grab this person in the shower with him and slam him into the wall. However, when Sam spoke, he relaxed, realizing that he was just being paranoid and that he and Sam were definitely the only two in the house. Feeling Sam's lips on him, he tilted his head to the right, giving his human better access to his neck as he leaned back, pressing his body against Sam's. "Morning." He closed his eyes as he listened the Sam's steady breathing, and felt the soft _thump thump_ of his heart beating. This was Sam, and he was here, and he was alive. All was right in Dean's world for the time being. "How did you sleep?"

A small smile crept to Sam's lips as he felt Dean press against him. Maybe he had just been overreacting and Dean wasn't intentionally ignoring him. But still, it felt horrible either way. Accident or not. "I got a few hours of peace before the nightmares started. And then again when they were done. So, more peaceful than any other night, I suppose." He pressed another kiss to Dean's neck, then another to his shoulder. "I think the nightmares are coming to an end."

The mention of Sam's nightmares brought Dean right back to the real world. Nightmares. That was because of what his family had done to Sam. And Dean couldn't stop looking for them until he found them, and they paid for what they had done. He frowned as he felt more kisses dropped onto his body, wanting so badly to be able to stay and just be with his boyfriend. But he knew he couldn't. Knew he had to go look for the sons of bitches that brought this fate down on Sam. Slowly, he turned to face Sam, his expression sad as he planned on telling him he had to leave. However, Sam obviously had different plans.

As Sam felt Dean turning, he loosened his grip slightly, making it a little easier for him. Once he was completely turned around, Sam saw his expression, and he knew what that meant. Dean was leaving again. But there was no way he was going to allow that to happen. Quickly, he tightened his grip around Dean's waist, effectively pulling him closer, locking their lips together as soon as he could reach. He could tell that Dean was surprised by the kiss, but he didn't care. This is what he wanted. His boyfriend back. Wanted Dean to be with him for a whole day, at least, without having to worry about him leaving. Yet, somehow, he knew he wasn't going to get it.

He wished so badly that he could stay. Wanted to just be with Sam and block out the world around them. Pull him out of the shower and carry him to the bedroom where he'd make love to him until Sam couldn't take it anymore. But that was a fantasy world. Hell, Sam would probably be scared if he tried to have sex with him. So, he forced himself to break the kiss. "I-I can't, Sam. I'm sorry." Breaking from Sam's hold, Dean opened the shower door. "I have to go," he said, stepping out of the shower, and wrapping the towel around his body loosely before he walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Sam sighed as he watched Dean leave. He knew it had been too much to ask. Slowly, he slid down the wall, curling in on himself as tears fell from his eyes. This was it. What happened to him was too much for Dean to handle, and now he was trying to get away from him without breaking him. Allowing his head to drop to his knees, he cried, tears mixing with the warm shower water before running down his legs and being sucked into the drain as his heart continued to break.

**~~**

"Fuck you, Dean," the girl spat. "Why the hell would I help you after what you did to me?!" By this time, she was seething, her chocolate eyes narrowed at him as she tried to seem more brave than she actually was. But she knew Dean could see right through her act. Could tell that her heart was about to burst from exertion.

"What I did?" Dean started, rolling his jade eyes. "Oh, come on! That was years ago. And you knew going in that it probably wasn't going to be a permanent thing. I warned you I didn't date humans! And besides, you want the fuckers dead just as bad as I do. It will be easier for both of us if you just tell me what you know." He didn't understand why she was so bent out of shape about something that happened three years ago, anyway. It wasn't like they were soul mates, or anything. They didn't have half of what he and Sam have.

Cassie's resolve faded a little as Dean spoke. It was true. She wanted to see the fuckers burn, but she could never do anything about it because she was a human and they weren't. Sighing, she answered, "Fine. I might know something about where they are." Her brown eyes locked with Dean's as she continued, "I heard they might be holed up in that old abandoned house off Brinker Road. But I don't know for sure. That's just what I heard around the bar."

Dean smiled, shaking his head at his own stupidity. Of course they'd be hiding there. Dean would never have thought to look there, and they knew it. His father was a picky man, and he loved his big mansions and fancy gadgets. He wouldn't be caught dead, no pun intended, in a rundown old shack that no one had lived in for thirty years. And that was why he was there now. "Thanks, Cass." Turning on his heel, Dean began to walk away, only to be stopped by Cassie calling his name. Slowly, he turned to face her once again.

"Take care of yourself," she said, smiling softly. "And be careful. I don't want to have to go to the bar tomorrow and find out you got yourself killed."

Dean nodded. "You too." With that, he turned again, heading to the old house where he would finally get the revenge he desired.

**~~**

Sam sat on the bed, his eyes glued to the cell phone he had tossed on the floor. He wanted to call Dean, but he knew he shouldn't. That would make him a clingy boyfriend, and might just drive Dean further away. So, he had thrown the phone on the floor to just stare at it, telling himself Dean didn't want to be bothered, and that if he wanted to talk to him, Dean would call him. The bottle of Jack in his hand was almost gone, which lead him to believe Dean had been out for a really long time now. Sighing, he took another swig, draining the bottle, discarding it on the floor beside the phone.

Now, his head hurt. Stupid alcohol. No, not stupid alcohol. Stupid Dean for leaving him all by himself. Again! Laying back, he threw his arm over his eyes, needing to block out the annoying light somehow. He shivered as the cool air from the open window blew over him. After all, he was only in a towel, not having bothered getting dressed after he he finally crawled out of the shower. Another thing he could blame on Dean. Dean...who names their kid Dean, anyway?

Sam didn't even remember getting off the bed and grabbing his phone, but it was in his hands now, and there was nothing stopping him from calling that lame ass boyfriend of his and giving him a piece of his mind. His fingers made quick work of dialing the number that he knew by heart, and before he could hang up, he heard Dean's voice on the other line. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam, what is it?" Dean asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No," Sam all but yelled. "I'm not okay! I'm at home. Alone. For the billionth time since everything that's happened! I don' wanna be home alone, anymore." He was having a hard time speaking without slurring his words as the alcohol began to make his mind a little fuzzy.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear as Sam began yelling at him. He really didn't need the headache right now. "Are you drunk?" he asked as he heard Sam's words slur. Figures he was drunk. Sam always got himself into trouble when Dean wasn't around.

"Pfft, no," Sam lied. "Okay, maybe. Yeah, I'm drunk. But we're not talking about me! We're talking about you and your inabilility to stay with me after what happened to me."

"My what?" Dean asked, trying not to laugh. Although it was bad for him, Sam was hilarious when he was drunk.

"Your inabilility to stay..." Sam shook his head, realizing that he was saying the word 'inability' wrong because he was drunk. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

As Dean rounded the corner, he saw the house. "Uh, Sam, look I got to go. I'll be home as soon as I can, baby. I love you. Try to get some rest, sleep off that buzz." Hanging up, he threw the phone to the passenger seat, getting out of his car. He didn't need any distractions.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, not wanting to hang up. "Dean?" Sighing, he threw the phone back on the floor, rolling over on the bed as he felt his head swirling, making him kind of dizzy. He didn't even care that the knot in his towel had come undone and when he turned, it fell off, leaving his ass bare as he lay in the bed. Who was going to see him, anyway? No one. Surely not Dean because he couldn't even stand to be around him anymore.

The house was quiet, as Dean walked in. No surprise there. He knew it would be. His family had a tendency to be very traditional in the sense that they slept during the day. Sure, they didn't need to, but if a vampire wanted to sleep, or was too injured to stay awake, he could force himself to sleep. And that's what his family did in the morning. Damn idiots. What would they have done if a hunter had found them while they were sleeping? Be at the man's mercy? Of course, most hunters didn't know how to kill his kind. Needless to say, they weren't like regular vampires. Maybe that was another reason Dean felt so alone. He was different from every vampire he had ever come across, and not just because he didn't kill humans.

There were only two ways to kill his family, which was what made them different, seeing as how there were about five or six ways to kill regular vampires. Holy water? Who cares? Crosses? Dean used to go to church when he was with Cassie. Garlic? Tastes great on pizza. No, the only things vampires like him were afraid of were fire and decapitation.

As Dean made his way up the stairs, he popped the cap on the jug of gasoline that he brought with him just in case his family was sleeping. He could smell his brothers in the room closest to the stairs, and since they haven't come for him yet, Dean knew they were sleeping. Silently, he nudged the door open with his foot, knowing that the instant the gasoline was poured on the two, they were going to wake up. It helped that the little pansies slept in the same bed. They had done that for as long as Dean could remember. He figured it had something to do with them being twins. Separation issues, or whatever.

Flipping the jug over in his hands, he watched as the cool, clear liquid washed over his brothers, causing their eyes to shoot open. Dean smirked as he dodged a kick, tossing the now empty gasoline jug on top of his brothers. Before they had time to react, Dean had the lighter out of his pocket and threw it onto the bed. Orange flames shot up to the ceiling as he watched his brothers burn, their bodies writhing as they screamed. But there was nothing they could do to stop the fire. Dean had made sure of that by using so much gasoline they went up fast and stayed burning until every last drop was gone.

When the flames slowly died, he smiled, seeing the charred and ruined bodies of his brothers lying on the burned floor. The bed was completely gone due to the fire and the carpet was a mess. Now that was justice. As Dean walked out of the room, he couldn't manage to wipe the large grin off his face. The whole revenge thing felt good. And it was going to feel even better when he killed his father.

Slowly, Dean made his way down the stairs, the smell of blood filling the air making it almost impossible for him to concentrate. He hadn't noticed it when he walked in due to the rage he felt. That, and it wasn't as bad because his brother's weren't upstairs bleeding all over the place. But now, the smell was about to make him go crazy with need. However, the issue at hand helped him to focus as he continued his search. His father needed to be found and dealt with.

As he rounded the corner, his eyes widened in shock as pain shot through his chest and into his back. Pale, jade green eyes met deep onyx as his father stepped into view, his trademark malicious smirk plastered on his cruel, hard face. Looking at the source of the pain, Dean realized there was a long wooden stake penetrating his heart. Blinking, he looked back at his father, jut in time to see the older vampire's fist come down for a blow that he was powerless to stop.

**~~**

Moans and grunts filled the otherwise soundless room as he desperately tried to make his mind stop working. To go somewhere else. Anywhere else as the brutal torture raged on. Screams of pain, his own, would sound each time his attackers would thrust too hard or move him to a position they preferred. He had no idea how long he had been there, nor did he care. The only thing he could think about was getting out. Breaking free and getting back to Dean.

_The body thrusting behind him tensed before he felt the vampire's cum filling him, making him more dirty than he already was. More disgusting than he already felt. And it only got worse as his other attacker's lips wrapped around his cock, sucking his dick in an attempt to make him cum. He cried out in pain, and horror, as his body betrayed him, hot ropes of cum shooting into Harry's mouth, which the leach greedily swallowed. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he heard Ed whisper in his ear, "You are such a good little slut, Sam. I can see why Dean likes having you around."_

_By this time, Harry was standing, his body pressed close to Sam's as he whispered in his other ear, "Taste so good, Sam. So damn good. Want to taste your blood, now. But I can't." He began to grind his erection on Sam's thigh. "Do you know how fucking mad that makes me?"_

_Sam whimpered as the vampire's hard cock slid against his leg. He just wanted him to stop. Wanted all of this to stop. Tilting his head to the side as he felt Ed lean in again, he closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he felt the vampire's hot breath fan over his ear._

_"We have a present for you, Sam," the vampire cooed softly, his hand coming up to run long, strong fingers through Sam's hair. "You like presents, right?" Slowly, Sam nodded, knowing that if he said 'no,' or simply didn't respond, more pain would come. "I thought so. And I think you'll like this one a lot."_

_Sam closed his eyes more tightly, biting his lip until it almost bled as he heard the door behind him open, signaling that someone else was coming in. Probably Dean's father so he could have a turn torturing him. It was what he was there for. To be tortured. Fucked. But not killed. No matter how much he begged. The body behind him backed away as well as the one in front of him, and for a moment he was able to breathe without smelling the vampires in his personal space. But then strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the mystery man's body. He could tell it was a man because he could feel the jean-clad cock pressing into his bruised and aching ass cheek._

_His eyes snapped open as he felt the restraints on his arms being loosened. What was going on? Was he being set free? Once his arms were out of the cuffs, he was pushed into the nearest wall, his breath leaving his body in a woosh as he was pinned there, his eyes closing as he tried to scream out in pain. But without breath, he really couldn't manage a scream, and it came out as more of a strangled groan. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to slip open, only to have them widen in shock as he saw his new arrival. "D-Dean?" he asked, his brows knitting in confusion as he tried to catch his breath. Dean smiled at him before he planted a hard kiss to his lips, pushing his tongue inside his mouth._

_Sam cried out in pain as Dean's brother wrapped his arm around his waist and brutally flipped him so that he was facing the wall. Dean was in front of him, and he held onto him, begging him with his eyes to make his brother stop. But Dean didn't see. Or didn't care. He kissed Sam's neck, nipping and biting the appropriate places. The places he knew would get Sam turned on and fast._

_Sam's fingertips dug into Dean's shoulders as Harry pushed inside him. Hard, fast and dry, just like he had done every other time they had fucked him. Sam tried to struggle free, but Dean held him in place. Suddenly, he bit down, hard on Sam's neck, drawing blood, and Sam cried out in pain and disbelief. Dean's tongue went to the wound then, licking it, soothing away the pain. He then licked his way up Sam's neck, to his ear. Finally, he whispered in Sam's ear, "I love you, Sam."_

Sam's eyes snapped open as he jackknifed up off the bed, his breathing increased as he felt the hot tears pricking at the backs of his hazel eyes. That wasn't what had happened, and he knew it, but it felt so real. Like it was the actual thing that had been done to him. But Dean wasn't even there. He had no idea where Sam was, and if he had known, he would have helped him break free, not helped his brother's rape him. This had to have something to do with the fact that Dean was ignoring him lately, he was sure. 

His eyes darted to the door when he heard it swing open, slamming into the wall behind it. Sam frowned as he heard what sounded like someone falling over, causing Sam to wonder who the hell was in the house. Slowly, he pulled from the bed, throwing on a pair of dark blue sweat pants as he walked into the living room. His heart rate kicked up as he saw Dean leaning against the counter, a pool of blood growing on the hard surface under his vampire. "Dean?!" he yelled, running over to him.

Again, his eyes even wider, if that was possible, as he saw the large hole in Dean's chest. "What the fuck happened?!" Sam demanded, pressing his hand against the wound as he drug Dean backwards to the couch, falling onto it as the back of his knees hit it, Dean crashing on top of him. 

Dean glanced at the hole in his heart as he lay sprawled out on Sam's thighs. "Dad," he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed as Sam's scent washed over him, making his teeth ache and his blood to pound in his temples as his fang elongated.

Sam knew he wasn't going to get much out of Dean when he was like this. Also, he knew there was only one cure for vampire's blood loss and that was blood. Gently, he pulled Dean to a seated position on the couch beside him, leaning in as he pressed a hard kiss to the vampire's mouth, his tongue delving inside to tangle with Dean's as Sam prepared himself for what he was about to do. As he pulled away, Sam was panting, his hazel eyes intent on Dean's onyx ones. Slowly, he nodded, licking his lips. "Drink," he said, placing his wrist against Dean's lips.

Dean wanted to push him away and tell him to get that fucking thought out of his head, but he was just too weak. Everything in him was telling him to sink his fangs into the vein that Sam was offering him and just drink in order to heal himself. But he didn't want to. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop. Bringing his hand up, he had every intention to push Sam away, but at the last moment, the beast took over, holding Sam's arm in a death grip to make sure he couldn't pull away as he sank his teeth into Sam's wrist, drinking deep of his blood. Sam tasted so damn good, Dean was sure that he was just going to drain him dry, and there was nothing Sam could do to stop him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam gasped as he felt Dean's fangs tear into his flesh. He didn't think it would hurt so much, but now he knew he had been sadly mistaken. As Dean continued to drink, Sam used his free hand to grab his boyfriend's shoulder, gripping so tight he knew that if Dean were human, there would have been bruises. However, this didn't stop him from holding on tighter as the pain intensified, shooting up his arm, through his shoulder and exploding into his shoulder blade as Dean tightened his hold on Sam's wrist, pulling his arm impossibly closer.

The second Sam's warm, sweet blood touched Dean's tongue, he knew there was no stopping him now. Normally, Dean could drink from humans and not have to fight to gain control, but it was different with the one human he really cared about. The one he didn't ever want to hurt. Want to kill. Sam's blood was like nothing he had ever tasted, and the monster inside him kept screaming at him to take. Take and don't stop until Sam had nothing left to give. And, for once, Dean feared the monster was going to get it's way. He was going to drink Sam dry, and have to deal with the consequences later.

He was beginning to think the pain would never go away. That Dean was just going to drink, to take and take from him until there was nothing left. The hand that had been gripping Dean's shoulder now moved to Dean's short, spiky hair as Sam thread his fingers through the soft, silky strands. Darkness was pricking at the edges of his vision, and Dean was still sucking, lapping at the blood pouring from Sam's punctured wrist. 

Slowly, he leaned in, pressing his forehead into the crook of Dean's neck, breathing in his scent. "Dean," he whispered, the pain in his voice making it sound as though he were crying. And in a ll honesty, he might have been, but he couldn't tell. "Stop, Dean, hurting. Taking too much. Please?"

That was it. The sound of Sam's voice brought Dean back to the surface, and he angrily pushed Sam's wrist away from him, scrambling over the back of the couch to get away from the smell of blood, although it seemed to follow him. Taunt him. Tell him to take more and more. He closed his eyes, back hitting the wall as he tried to get away, the pain in his temples and teeth making him want to cry. The blood in his temples pounded loudly, giving him the biggest headache he had ever experienced, and the need for Sam's blood made his teeth ache for the human's life force. But Dean forced himself to stay away. 

Grabbing a rag, Sam wrapped it tightly around his wrist, stopping the flow of blood. He blinked rapidly as he tried to force away the need to pass out. Slowly, he rose from the couch, staggering a bit. "Dean, I'm going to have to walk past you to get to the bedroom. Need-Need sleep," he said, taking a few steps towards Dean, knowing he needed to be cautious. 

Onyx eyes ticked up to Sam's face. Slowly, Dean nodded, gripping the wall as he fought his body's instincts to pounce on Sam and finish what he'd started. As Sam walked past him, Dean's fingers dug into the wall, causing plaster to fall to the floor at his feet. Luckily, he managed to stay in place. To save Sam from himself. Even if it was just for a little while. 

Once Sam was inside the bedroom, he collapsed onto the bed, sighing heavily as he rolled onto his stomach, his wrist still throbbing with pain. Even after everything that had happened, after Dean had almost drained him, Sam wanted nothing more than for Dean to be in the bed with him, holding him as he fell asleep. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? Of course it was. Now that Dean had almost been the instrument of his death, he was pretty sure Dean was going to be keeping his distance for a while.  
He wanted to cry. Just wanted to wrap himself up in his own arms and cry until there was nothing left to cry. But that wasn't his style. Dean Singer didn't cry for anyone. Slowly, once his blood lust had died down a bit, he allowed himself to move away from the wall. He could feel the hurt and betrayal Sam was feeling in the next room, and he wanted to just go in there and kiss away his human's troubles, but he knew he shouldn't. Knew Sam was safer if Dean just kept his distance. 

Sighing, he sat down on one of the chairs at his kitchen table, needing to collect himself after everything. And force himself to stay out of that room tonight. If he went in there, he wasn't sure Sam was going to open his eyes the next morning, and he loved Sam's eyes. Making sure to keep the image of Sam's dead body in his head helped him to stay put through the rest of the night and into the next morning. He didn't even blink. Like a statue.

**~~**

Sam woke the next morning with somewhat of a headache. Not to mention the fact that he was a little dizzy and his wrist hurt like hell. Then, all the events of the night before came crashing back over him, causing him to panic. Where was Dean? Oh God, what if he left?! He tried to stand, but took it too fast, and fell back onto the bed. Sam closed his eyes for a few seconds, just to make the room stop spinning, but he had every intention of standing back up. As soon as the dizziness went away.

Dean was still at the table, his head in his hands as he tried to think of a solution to his problems. Suddenly, he felt a wave of panic wash over him, but he knew it wasn't his own, so there was only one other option; Sam. Quickly, Dean stood, running into the bedroom where he knew Sam would be, probably on the bed, hyperventilating, or something. He kneeled down, grabbing Sam's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, still able to feel the panic over anything else. Well, that was until the relief drowned it out.

Sam opened his eyes, the panic suddenly disappearing when he heard Dean's voice. Sighing, he grabbed Dean's shoulder, pulling him closer until he had him where he wanted him. Without warning, Sam crushed his lips against Dean's, pushing his tongue past Dean's lips and teeth, kissing him for all he was worth. His tongue caressed the roof of Dean's mouth, brushing past Dean's tongue before Sam pulled away, breaking the kiss. However, he didn't pull away completely, or even let go of him for that matter. If Dean wanted to get away, he could. Vampire strength and all. 

As his forehead rested against Dean's, his hand still on Dean's shoulder, holding him in a vice-like grip, Sam whispered, "I thought you left me."

Dean was shocked by the kiss, which made it easier for Sam to keep him in place. And easier for him to assault the vampire with his tongue. When Sam finally broke the kiss, Dean was even breathing heavily, trying to make sense of everything. What the hell?! He was just out in the kitchen. It's not like Sam couldn't have walked out there and gotten him. But then Sam's words registered in Dean's brain, and he felt like a real asshole. 

"I-I was in the kitchen," Dean explained. "I didn't want to...hurt you anymore." His eyes closed as he remembered what he did to Sam the night before. It was like he was there again, and he was out of his body, watching the monster take and take from the man he loved, and there was nothing he could do about it. His body wouldn't listen to his pleas to not hurt Sam, and he was just an animal going in for the kill. "Couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips, one that he would not allow the hunter to deepen, no matter how much he tried.

Sam was a little frustrated that Dean wouldn't allow him to deepen the kiss, but he wasn't going to show it. Dean could probably feel it, anyway. "I'm not afraid of you," Sam assured him as Dean pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed instead of beside Sam. In Sam's opinion, that was just unacceptable. Before Dean had a chance to pull off the bed completely and leave, Sam crawled over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. "Please don't pull away," he begged, his eyes closing as he breathed in Dean's scent. "Please? I know that I'm dirty, and used, and that what your brothers did me to made me sick and disgusting...but please, just stay with me. Hold me."

His breath hitched in his chest when he felt Sam so close again. Didn't Sam understand that Dean was pulling away because he was trying to keep the hunter safe? Apparently not, because here he was, nuzzling against him, his whole body pressed so close, he wasn't sure where his body ended, and Sam's began. When he heard Sam speaking, he closed his eyes, feelings of sadness and hurt washing over him, giving him the urge to cry again. Damn, Sam was emotional.

However, when the words he was saying finally sank in, Dean turned to him, anger flashing in his jade green eyes. "No!" he yelled, shaking his head. "Don't think that! Don't ever fucking think that!" He put his hands on Sam's face, cupping his cheeks and neck. "You're not dirty, or disgusting. Not used or sick. Do you hear me? You're none of those things." Before Sam had a chance to say anything, Dean leaned in, capturing Sam's mouth with his own, his tongue pushing into Sam's mouth and forcing the other man's tongue into a wild dance for control. When he pulled away, he still had Sam's head in his hands. "What happened to you wasn't your fault. And they're never going to be able to hurt you again. I promise."

Sam was still breathing heavily when Dean's words sunk in. "What-What do you mean they won't be able to hurt me again? I mean, sure you can protect me when you're around, but we're not always together, Dean." Suddenly, realization hit Sam and his eyes widened. "What did you do? Last night, when you came home...why-why were you bleeding? What happened?"

"I took care of them. Now, all I have left to finish is my father," Dean explained, looking away. "I burned them alive." He chuckled. "And I laughed while I listened to them screaming in pain. I wanted to make them hurt. Hurt like they hurt you. But it wouldn't have killed them, and I wanted them dead. Fire's one way to kill our kind. So I poured gas all over their bodies and lit 'em up."

Sam watched as Dean told the story of how he killed his brothers. He couldn't help but smile. There was no way he was feeling pity for the bastards that made him this way. None. He felt nothing. "What about your dad?" he asked, trying to capture Dean's eyes with his own.

"He staked me," Dean replied angrily. "And I had two choices, stay and die fighting him, or run and kill his sorry ass when I was stronger. Needless to say, I ran." Sighing, Dean looked down at his shirt, still stained with his blood, a gaping hole over his heart. "I should shower. I have blood all over me." Slowly, he wiggled out of Sam's grasp, standing.

Sam knew this was too good to be true. He just knew it. He felt Dean pulling away, but he didn't want to let go. "Can I get in with you?" he asked, expecting the answer to be 'no.' But he had to try anyway, right. He was losing his boyfriend a little more each day, but he wasn't about to just give up and let him go. Not without a good fight.

Dean stopped mid-stride, looking back at Sam. "Yeah. You don't have to ask, you know? I like it when you're with me." Why Sam thought he had to ask for permission to get in the shower with him was way beyond Dean, but he had actually thought Sam would just climb in when he wanted to. Like the last few times. Then, he realized that Sam would think he had to ask because he thought that he was some kind of used, sick freak for what happened to him. Yeah, they were definitely going to have to work on that. 

He was in the shower before Sam even got out of the bedroom, allowing the water to splash over his body, the blood mixing with the liquid and dripping down his body, disappearing into the drain. There had to be some way to get the drop on his father and kill the piece of shit. After all, no one was invincible. Not even Bobby Singer. Something had to turn up, and when it did, Dean was going be right there.

Sam had to stand outside the shower for a long while after he was undressed to collect his nerves and work up the courage to do what he had planned for a few nights now. He was still a little shaky, and he had no idea how Dean was going to react, but just the thought alone was enough to make him hard and aching for his vampire. Taking a few more deep breaths, he stepped into the shower, grabbing Dean's hips and pushing him back into the wall, his mouth instantly going to his neck to suck a large bruise there. 

Dean could feel Sam's lust as he stepped into the shower, but he figured it was normal. Sam always got hot and bothered when he had a chance to see Dean naked. If it wasn't for what had happened to Sam, they probably would have had sex by now, but Dean didn't want to push Sam and make him feel uncomfortable or rushed. Therefore, Dean was surprised when Sam shoved him into the wall and began to assault his throat. "If you're going for a hickey, it's not going to work," Dean teased. "I heal too fast."

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled his head back, frowning when he saw that Dean had been telling the truth. There was no sign that he had just been sucking the hell out of Dean's neck. "Shut up," Sam ordered, crashing his lips against Dean's as he began to thrust his body into Dean's, gasping as their cocks slid together. Damn, this felt so good. After so long feeling as though Dean didn't want him anymore, having him here, matching his thrusts was the best thing Sam could have ever imagined.

His moans were swallowed up in their kisses as Sam continued to thrust against him. There was nothing he could do to stop his own hips from answering Sam's, his own cock from going from flaccid to rock hard in a matter of seconds. Breaking the kiss, Dean looked into Sam's eyes, his hips continuing their motions. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, making sure he wasn't making Sam do this because he was afraid he was going to lose him.

Sam nodded, closing his eyes as a small gasp escaped him. His grip on Dean's hips tightened, pulling him closer as his thrusts became harder. "Y-Yeah. Please, Dean? Show me that you still love me." His head went to Dean's forehead, resting there as he continued to beg. "Please?"

"Still love you," Dean assured him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer, if possible. "Always love you." With that, Dean picked Sam up as though he weighed nothing, carrying him out of the shower and into the bedroom, not caring that they were both soaking wet. Dropping Sam down onto the bed, Dean wasted no time crawling over him, locking their lips once again as Sam bucked his hips up, trying to get friction between them.

Sam pushed Dean off of him, rolling so that he was on top, now. Crawling down Dean's body, Sam stopped once his head was positioned between Dean's legs. Again, he licked his lips, pressing a kiss to each of Dean's inner thighs, teasing him before the real fun happened.

Dean let his legs drop open as he watched Sam kneel between his legs. He knew what was going to happen, and he was more than willing to allow it. Again, he moaned as Sam's mouth was on him again, pressing kisses to his thighs. His hands went to the bedsheets, grabbing them in a white knuckled grip as he was relentlessly tortured, waiting for Sam to get with the program. "Sam, come on, stop teasing," he complained, biting his bottom lip once more.

Again, Sam smiled, running his hands over Dean's legs, his fingers coming so close to touching Dean's throbbing erection before he pushed them upwards, running them along Dean's abdomen instead. Again, he smiled as he heard Dean almost whimper. Finally, Sam couldn't stand to tease anymore, needing to taste Dean almost as badly as he needed to breathe it felt.

With another smile, Sam grasped the base of Dean's shaft, lowering his head to take Dean's cock deep in his mouth, humming around it's length. Dean gasped as he felt Sam's mouth devour his cock. It took all the strength he had not to buck his hips and drive his aching erection deeper into his boyfriend's willing mouth. "Oh, God...Sam," Dean moaned, biting his bottom lip as he tried so desperately to hold still. 

Sam pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock before circling it around the tip. Again, he took his boyfriend inside, but just the crown, sucking hard, drawing yet another moan out of Dean. Opening his mouth wide, Sam took Dean deep again, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing, letting Dean feel his throat work against the tip of his cock before bobbing his head up and down, his hand jacking the lower part of Dean's shaft that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore, and he had to move. Slowly, he brought his hand to the back of his boyfriend's head, pushing him down further, forcing his cock deeper. He could tell when Sam just stopped moving all together and let him do all the work, but that was fine. As long as Sam was sucking, he was okay with anything else. Again, he moaned as he felt Sam's free hand cupping his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Sam kept sucking and teasing Dean's cock with his lips and tongue, hand gently squeezing Dean's sac until he could feel that Dean was close. He stopped then, not wanting his vampire to cum just yet. Pulling off Dean's cock, Sam smiled up at his vampire, loving the way he looked right now. He then crawled up his boyfriend's body, grabbing his shoulder and rolling so that Dean lay on top of him. "Fuck me, Dean," he begged, grinding his cock against Dean's spit-slick member.

Dean dipped his head, capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own. Slowly, he ran his hands down Sam's sides, gripping his hips and pulling his boyfriend's ass off the bed, kneading the firm flesh. Breaking the kiss for air, he brought his right hand back up his boyfriend's body, his left still groping Sam's ass. Gently, he placed his index and middle fingers at Sam's mouth, letting him know he wanted him to suck on them. Sam did as he was silently told, wrapping his tongue around them before Dean pulled them away.

Again, Dean trailed his hand down Sam's body, careful not to touch him with his wet fingers. Once his hand was at his boyfriend's ass again, Dean slowly spread Sam's ass cheeks, eliciting a small moan from Sam. "Shhh...I got you, Sam," he whispered, pushing one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle at Sam's entrance, pushing in slowly. 

Sam gasped as his boyfriend's index finger breached him, moaning softly as Dean moved his finger in and out of Sam's hole. "Dean..." he moaned, pushing his hips down as Dean's finger worked him, needing to feel Dean inside him. Again, he moaned as Dean added a second finger, gripping Dean's shoulder as he felt his boyfriend's fingers scissoring inside of him, opening him for what was to come. Sam threw his head forward, letting it fall to the crook of Dean's neck, his hot breath fanning over Dean's neck and shoulder as he gasped from the sensations running through him. 

Slowly, Dean pulled his fingers from his boyfriend's ass, holding his hips in place as he slid his cock inside Sam's stretched hole. He made sure to go slow, sliding himself in inch by inch until he was buried balls deep so he didn't hurt Sam. It was so hard to hold still when he felt Sam's ass clenching around him. But he knew he had to. He had to give Sam time to adjust to the invasion before he just mindlessly fucked him.

Sam could see how much strain Dean was putting on himself as he tried not to move. Tried to give Sam time to adjust to his full length inside of him. As he began to get used to the invasion, he rocked his hips a little, testing the waters, so to speak. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, Dean, come on, move."

Sam didn't have to tell Dean twice. As soon as he heard the word 'move,' he pulled almost completely out before thrusting back inside, setting a good rhythm. He moaned as he felt Sam's short, blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders. "Are you okay, Sam?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew Sam wasn't used to this, and that he was going to have to take it slow, but it was just so damn hard. And, really, it was all Sam's fault for being so fucking hot when he's in bed. 

Letting out the breath that he had been holding, Sam nodded again, pulling on Dean's shoulders to get him closer as he rocked his hips, pushing his ass further down onto Dean's hard cock inside of him. "Y-Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." He moved his arms so that his left arm was on Dean's back, palm flat in the center of it while his right arm wrapped around Dean's neck, long digits tangling in his short hair. "I need you, Dean. Please?" Roughly, Sam pulled Dean's head downwards, locking their lips with brutal force. "Please, Dean?" Sam begged as he broke the kiss, only to do it again, their teeth clacking together as Sam tried to devour him.

He didn't know what Sam wanted, and it pissed him off. As the kiss was broken again, Dean looked into Sam's eyes, seeing that his boyfriend was pretty much taken over by his need for Dean. "Sam, what do you need?" he asked, hoping to get through to his boyfriend. Slowly, he dipped his head, kissing Sam's neck. "This?" he asked, allowing his lips to barely touch Sam's skin again, smiling as he heard his boyfriend moan. 

Removing his right hand from Sam's hip, he drug it across Sam's lower abdomen, slowly making his way to his boyfriend's throbbing erection. Once his hand was where he wanted it, Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's hard shaft, slowly stroking him, rubbing his thumb over Sam's slit before pivoting his wrist and sliding his hand back down. "Or is this what you want, Sam?" he asked, dropping his head so he could kiss Sam's collarbone. 

"Ungh...Dean," Sam moaned, pushing the hand that was resting on Dean's back down, effectively pressing Dean's body closer to his. "Harder, Dean," he ordered, feeling his release coming quickly with every stroke of Dean's skilled hand. 

Dean nodded, bracing himself by placing the hand that wasn't working his boyfriend on the bed beside Sam's head. He thrust his cock in deeper, angling his hips so the tip of his dick hit Sam's prostate, smiling as he heard his boyfriend moan in approval. With each thrust, the bed moved with them, slamming off the wall before moving back down to do it again in time with Dean's brutal pace. Sam's hands were back on Dean's shoulders now, and they were holding on with bruising force, making Dean want to swat them away. However, when he felt hot threads of cum hit his chest and stomach, he was too far gone to do anything but ride out the waves of his own orgasm, Sam's name falling from his lips before he collapsed onto his boyfriend's chest.

Sam was still gasping for breath when he felt Dean roll off him, slinging his arm over his waist and pulling him up against his body. He smiled as he felt Dean's lips press a soft kiss to his neck, just below his ear. "I love you," Dean whispered, kissing Sam's cheek.

"I love you, too," Sam said, grabbing his shirt and wiping the evidence of his and Dean's release off their bodies. He then grabbed the sheets and pulled them over them, closing his eyes and falling asleep the way it should be. In the arms of his boyfriend.

**~~**

Sam woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Angrily, sleepily he grabbed the phone, groaning because he didn't want to wake up yet. "Hello?" he asked, his voice still heavy with sleep. However, when he heard the voice on the other line, he shot up, all signs of sleep void from his body and voice. "Dad?"


	17. Chapter 17

Dean froze when he heard Sam say the word. That one little word. Who would have thought that the word 'Dad' would cause someone to freeze up? Well, when you are a vampire and your boyfriend is the son of two hunters, you're bound to fear the word. However, Dean wasn't afraid of the fact that Sam's dad was a hunter. Or the fact that if he wanted to, he could hurt, or even kill, Dean because he wasn't going to fight back. No, Dean was afraid that he was going to have to leave Sam because his parents weren't going to approve of them being together. And Dean knew, given the choice between him or his parents, Sam would choose him. But Dean refused to be the reasoning behind Sam leaving his family.

Frowning, Dean slid from the bed. It was somewhat of a task since he and Sam were still tangled around each other from last night when Sam refused to let him go. Not that he had minded. Everything about it had been perfect, and he was content to just watch his lover sleep. However, now it pained him to know that last night could have very well been the last time he could ever do that again. He couldn't bring himself to turn back around and stay with Sam, although he could hear him snapping his fingers for him to come back. As he entered the bathroom, he closed the door softly behind him. Now was as good a time as any to take a shower, he figured.

"What do you want me to say, Dad?" Sam asked, his happy mood plummeting fast as he argued with John Winchester. He always did this after a hunt. Well, now he actually had good reason to be yelling at him for once. "You were on a hunt. And I'm eighteen years old! I don't need a babysitter!" He stood then, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on as he walked towards the bathroom, listening to his father screaming about how he should have told him about Ellen's death. "I'm staying with a friend," he answered his father's question. Nodding, he ended the call with a quick 'bye,' before he opened the bathroom door. Smiling, he walked over to Dean, who was just now getting out of the shower. "Why'd you leave me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Dean just had enough time to wrap his towel around his hips before Sam hugged him. Licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, he answered, "I didn't want to get in the middle of your family stuff." Although, getting the shower hadn't drowned out their voices. After all, Dean was a vampire, equipped with super good vampire hearing. So, needless to say, he didn't miss the little 'staying with a _friend_ ' comment. But he wasn't going to say anything to Sam about it. Why have a fight when there was so little time to be together left?

Sam shook his head. "Not getting in the middle of anything if you're just sitting there." Slowly, he pulled back, looking into Dean's jade green eyes. "And I wouldn't have cared if you would have gotten involved. I consider you part of my family, now." He chuckled, looking at the ground. "Maybe even more so than my actual family." Again, he looked into Dean's eyes. "I love you."

Dean had known that was the case. He could tell that Sam wasn't too fond of his father just by how his emotions had changed when he spoke to him on the phone. However, he didn't know that Sam considered him family. It was nice to know they had such a good relationship. Again, he felt sad that they were going to have to split when his parents finally came. "Love you, too." Sighing, he asked, "So, when are your parents coming to get you?"

"Dad said he would call when he was in town," Sam answered, reaching behind Dean so he could turn on the water. He had kind of hoped he and Dean would have showered together this morning, but his father had ruined that idea by calling him. It didn't really matter, though. Sam knew he and Dean were going to spend the day together. Doing what? Well, that was anyone's guess.

Nodding, Dean moved a little to give Sam better access to the shower nozzles. Well, now all he had to do was wait for the phone call. Then, his whole purpose was going to be ripped away from him. Dean couldn't even stand being away from Sam for a few days. How the hell was he going to last eternity?! There was no way he was. Once Sam was gone, he would probably just curl up and let himself die somewhere. Of course, he would have to chain himself to something sturdy so he didn't bust out and kill someone due to starvation. But, he would make it work. He had to make it work.

Pushing all the bad thoughts out of his head, Dean unwrapped himself from Sam, his hand going to the back of his head as he rubbed his still damp hair. "So, uh, what do you want to do today?" he asked, letting Sam have complete control of the day before them. His hand fell back to his side as he smiled at Sam, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Uh," Sam started, pulling his jeans off his body and stepping out of them, "I don't know. Hang out with you." He smiled as he stepped into the shower. "We could stay here and have sex all day. That would be fun. I mean, judging by how it was last night." Sam blushed a little as he felt his cock twitch at the suggestion of having sex with Dean again. 

Dean chuckled at the suggestion. "If you really want to, we could do that," he assured him, dropping his towel on the ground as he pulled his boxers on. "I mean, I'm not going to complain about that suggestion." He turned his head towards Sam, smiling as he watched him wash his hair. "I'm going to go get you some breakfast. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." With that, Dean ran out of the apartment, pulling his clothes on as he did and got to his car, speeding off in the direction of Sam's favorite diner to grab him pancakes, eggs and coffee.

And Dean hadn't been lying. When Sam got out of the shower, Dean was there with breakfast. Oh, and coffee, which was another important thing in the morning. Sam smiled as he crawled into the bed with Dean. However, when he saw Dean's expression, his smile quickly faded into a look of concern. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Your dad's here," he stated simply, licking his lips before sucking the bottom one into his mouth and chewing on it absently. "I'm sure he'll be calling you in a few minutes to see where you're staying." Dean looked at the ground, unable to see Sam's expression as he said the last part. "And then, he'll take you back with him. Away from me."

Sam frowned, shaking his head as he knit his brows in confusion. "No," he assured him, crawling closer to him and curling into a ball on his lap. "Dean, he's not going to take me away. I won't let him." He reached up, cupping Dean's cheek as hazel clashed with jade, pleading for him to understand. "I love you, Dean." Gently, Sam pressed his lips to Dean's, sending sparks of electricity through Sam's entire body. "Never leaving."

Dean practically jumped when Sam crawled into his lap, having not been expecting it. When Dean felt Sam's hand on his cheek, finally looked at him again, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He made sure to keep his lips pressed in a tight line as Sam kissed him, not wanting to allow Sam to deepen it because it hurt too much. Knowing that he had found love, and now it was going to get ripped away. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet in a weird sort of way. 

"Love you, too," he whispered, closing his eyes against the hot tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. "But, if your parents want to take you away, I'm not going to stand in their way. And if you won't go, I'll leave and give you no choice." He let out a slow, shaky breath. "I won't be the reason that your family breaks apart. I can't." He licked his lips, slowly opening his eyes, his dead heart breaking as he saw the look on Sam's face.

"No," Sam protested, shaking his head rapidly. "No, Dean, you can't do that. Please?!" He was straddling Dean's hips now, his arms wrapped around Dean's upper body, holding on for dear life as though he thought if he let go, Dean would be gone. He dropped a kiss on Dean's shoulder, not caring that he probably couldn't feel it through the leather of his jacket. "Please don't leave me, Dean. Please?" He closed his eyes as he buried his face in Dean's neck, breathing in the musky scent of his vampire. As he continued to hold Dean, he shook his head, muttering 'Please' and 'Don't' over and over again.

Just as Dean was about to say something, Sam's cell phone rang. He bit his lip as he put his hands on Sam's shoulders, pushing him away gently. But Sam wasn't letting go. "That's your dad. You should answer that." It was so hard for Dean to get the words out, his whole body telling him to just move his hands and wrap them around his hunter and throw that damn phone into the wall. However, he knew he couldn't do that. So, he had to let Sam go.

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm not answering it," he argued, tightening his hold on Dean as he felt him trying to push him away. After all, Dean was a vampire, so there was no need to worry about cutting off his oxygen supply. "I'd rather lose them than you." His fingertips were biting into Dean's back, and he was sure he could feel it through the jacket, but he wasn't letting go. Never letting go.

Biting his lip, Dean reached behind him and picked up Sam's cell phone, flipping it open. "Hello?" he answered, licking his lips as he closed his eyes again. He could feel Sam pull away, and he just knew he was giving him his best 'bitch' look. And any other time, he would have laughed and made a joke about it. But now, there was nothing to joke about. "Yeah, he's right here. Hang on a second." Slowly, his hand shaking slightly, Dean handed the phone to Sam, clearing his throat. "It's your dad. He wants to know where you are."

Sam looked at the phone, then back up at Dean, tears staining his cheeks. He placed his hand over Dean's and the cell phone, making sure his father couldn't hear him talking. "Please don't do this," he begged, biting his bottom lip. "Please?"

When Dean felt Sam's hand over the phone, he opened his eyes, seeing the tears on his human's cheeks, and it made him sick. He hated himself right now, but in the end, he knew he was doing the right thing. "I have to," he explained, sniffling. "You, uh, should take the call. Your dad's waiting for you to answer." Gazing into Sam's eyes, he begged, "You have to let me go."

Slowly, with a trembling hand, Sam took the phone from Dean's hands and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, his voice shaky and raw from crying. "I'm in the Smithson Apartment buildings. Room D12." Tears continued to slip silently down his cheeks as he gave a curt nod that he knew his father couldn't see, but it was done mainly out of habit. "Yes, sir." Hanging up the phone, Sam let it fall to the bed beside them.

"He said that they were tired, so they were going to get a motel and come get me tomorrow," Sam explained, still obviously sad. "If-If I go with them, will you stay?" he asked, pressing his face back into the crook of Dean's neck. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Dean around. Honestly, he couldn't remember much of his life without Dean. Now, Dean was his life. His reason for living. "Please, say you'll stay. I-I don't want to live without you. Can't live without you, Dean. Please? Love you." Wrapping his arms around Dean tighter, he kissed his neck, teeth scraping across his skin.

Sadly, Dean shook his head. "I can't. You're parents will never accept the fact that I'm a vampire." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "And you said it yourself, given the choice, you'd choose me. But I won't let you." He licked his lips, holding back the tears. "This is our last day together, Sam," he stated, attempting to be firm, even as his voice faltered. "So, what do you want to do?"

Sam sobbed into Dean's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He knew he was defeated. That nothing he said was going to make Dean stay. "I don't care," he cried, kissing Dean's neck again. "Please...don't leave me. Dean, please?" There was no way he was letting go. Even if Dean had made it clear that he wasn't staying. Sam was going to hold on until Dean pushed him off. When Dean didn't say anything, but just kissed his temple, Sam knew it was over. For real. And, of course, that only made him sob harder and hold on more tightly.

**~~**

He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, just holding each other, but he knew that the sun was down, now. And Sam's sobs were mere hiccups of breath. His own cheeks were stained with tears, and he felt like he was dying, well, if he could die, that was. Slowly, he pulled back, Sam groaning in protest as he wrapped his arms around Dean tighter, trying to get him to stay. "It's okay, I'm just repositioning us," Dean assured him, fighting back the fresh tears that formed behind his eyes. He had done this. Reduced Sam to this scared little human with a broken heart. It kind of made him wonder if he really was doing the right thing. But he knew he was. However deep down that knowledge might have been.

Slowly, Dean unwrapped himself from Sam's hold, pulling him down onto his chest once he was laying down. His hand went to Sam's hair, stroking it softly. "You should get some sleep," Dean suggested. "Big day tomorrow." The thought alone made him cringe.

Once Dean pulled him down, Sam grabbed Dean's bicep, curling his fingers around his vampire's arm. He couldn't believe this was the last time they were going to be doing this. Wouldn't believe it. Dean was going to come to his senses and everything was going to be okay again in the morning. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Even if deep down he knew it wasn't true. When Dean told him to get some sleep, he shook his head. "Don't want to fall asleep and wake up without you here."

Sighing, Dean closed his eyes, a small frown pulling to his lips. "You have to. Humans need sleep. It's part of your lifestyle." He shrugged, his frown deepening. "And even if you don't go to sleep, I'm still going to be gone before your parents get here." The words came out a little more harsh than he had intended for them to, but he needed to get the point across that he was leaving, and there was nothing Sam could do about it.

Sam closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to beg Dean not to leave again. He had done his begging, and it had gotten him nowhere. Dean was still leaving, and Sam was still going to be left alone. So, he just gripped Dean tighter, figuring if this was the last time he was going to be able to hold Dean, he might as well make it count. But he wasn't going to sleep. No way. Well, at least that was his plan, but Dean was stroking his hair, and it felt so good. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from drifting off to sleep, his hand now laying limp on Dean's arm.

Dean waited as long as he possibly could before he left Sam forever. He should have known better than to allow himself to fall for a human. Especially the son of two hunters. Should have known this forbidden love would never last. Apparently, however, Dean was somewhat of a masochist, and now he was paying the price. With one final glance at his hunter, he walked out of the apartment, and out of Sam's life.

**~~**

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through the open blinds, bidding all sleepers to wake. Rapidly, Sam blinked his eyes, blocking out the sun's rays and willing himself to wake up at the same time. He realized that he was alone then, and the events of the night before came rushing back, and he was sure that if he had been standing, he would have fallen over.

Sam didn't even remember his parents coming to pick him up. Or who drove his car back to the motel. His parents seemed happy enough, so he figured the hunt had gone well, although he didn't bother to ask. Only one thing was on his mind, now, and that was a vampire with pale jade green eyes that grew dangerously dark when he was around him and a boyish spackling of freckles over his nose and cheeks. Of full lips just begging to be kissed and a body that was cold to the touch, yet managed to make him feel like he was on fire when he had contact. A heart that didn't beat, yet somehow managed to fall in love with him after they had hunted together. Or maybe even before, Sam wasn't sure.

But the one thing that he was sure of at this point was that he was alone. And no matter what he tried to do, no matter what he _did_ or who he hung out with, this hole in his heart that seemed to be growing larger and threatening to swallow him whole was not going to be gotten rid of any time soon. If it ever went away.


	18. Chapter 18

**ONE MONTH AFTER BREAK-UP**

The soft knock on the door signaled that someone was interested in seeing him. But he still wasn't in the mood for visitors. Sure, he'd leave when he had to eat, and of course, when his parents decided that it was time to move to a new town, but other than that, he spent all of his time locked away. His world was void of all the light and life it had contained just one month before. Now, it seemed as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and a black hole was there instead. And really, what human could go on living without a heart. Without that light that made them want to wake up in the morning and take on the day. Sam saw no reason to do such a thing.

He closed his eyes as he heard the door open softly, the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Apparently, when he didn't answer the knock, Mary Winchester took it as an automatic 'Come in,' seeing as how she was sitting on the edge of his bed now. After the second week of Sam acting as though he lost that spark of life in him, his parents had decided to take a small break from hunting and stay in their old cabin for a while. Originally, they had only planned on staying a few days, but here it was, two weeks later, and they were still here. Somehow, they had gotten it in their heads that Sam was recoiling inside himself because he wanted to be paid more attention to, so that was what he was getting. But, it wasn't what he wanted. Not by a long shot.

"Honey," Mary started, placing her hand on his cheek, "dinner's ready. Did you want to come down and eat?" Her eyes were sad as she spoke to him, when she tried to look into those beautiful hazel eyes that were once so full of life. Only, when she finally managed to see them now, they were void of that spark they once held. "What happened?" she asked, sighing. "Why have you been so distant since we came back?"

Sam looked back at the bed sheets as he heard his mother's questions. He didn't want to talk. Didn't want to eat. He didn't want to do anything right now. In reality, he would have been pleased if his parents would have just left him alone and let him die, like he wanted to. "No, I'm not hungry. I don't want to talk about...any of it. Please, just...leave me alone."

His mother sighed, a small frown creasing in her brow. She stood, then, walking out of the room and closing the door softly behind her. As she exited, tears fell from her eyes. All she wanted was her son back, but as of now, it looked as though she wasn't going to be getting that any time soon.

 

**TWO MONTHS AFTER BREAK-UP**

"Don't stop," she breathed, her hand going to the back of his head, nimble digits tangling in his short, golden brown hair. Her free hand went to his shoulder, perfectly manicured fingernails digging into his skin. "Ngh, Dean...harder." She tilted her head to give Dean better access as her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. 

Dean tightened his jaw, causing his teeth to sink further into the woman's neck. The blood seemed to just slide down his throat without him even having to put forth much effort since he was biting so hard. But Pamela was a strange woman, and like things rough, so he wasn't going to deny her that simple pleasure. After all, humans had so little to look forward to except their slightly strange fetishes.   
When he decided that he had taken enough, he pulled back, retracting his fangs and closing his eyes as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, getting the blood off his lips. It wasn't as good as he had remembered it. But over the last month, nothing seemed very good to him. Really, he was just going with the flow since he couldn't die. And if he could die, he would have wished it upon himself. But vampires like him had to be killed in very specific ways, and there was no way he could commit suicide, and hunters were in short supply these days, thanks to his father. 

Pamela let her head fall back to rest on the alley wall. "Mmm..." she moaned, her eyes staying closed as a small smirk played at her lips. "Dean, that was...wow." Slowly, she walked towards him, dark chocolate eyes searching his muscular frame as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Her arms found their way around Dean's waist, pulling him back towards her. Once he was close enough for her liking, she stood on her tip toes and licked the shell of his ear. "We don't have to stop there, you know, Singer. I'm always up for a good piece of action with you."

Dean closed his eyes, fighting off the urge to just slam her into the wall and killing her for suggesting such a thing. After all, it wasn't Pamela's fault he was in this current position. It was his own. Mostly. Shaking his head, he pulled free from her grasp. "I can't," he replied softy, hanging his head as he took a few steps forward. She was just too close for his liking. "I don't get that personal with humans." Drawing in a shaky breath, he walked off into the night, his dead heart aching once again for his hunter's touch.

 

**THREE MONTHS AFTER BREAK-UP**

"No," he moaned softly, head turning on the pillow. "Please stay with me." His breaths were panting out, and he was beginning to sweat as his nightmare continued to unfold before his closed lids. "Dean, don't leave me, please. Come back!" He began to thrash around as though someone was killing him, his entire body shaking as a loud scream tore from the back of his throat.

Even the sound of the door bursting open and slamming off his wall didn't wake him from his plagued slumber. Hands were on his shoulders, shaking him, screaming at him to wake up. "Sam!" John bellowed, shaking him as violently as possible without hurting him. "Sam, wake up!" This had been routine lately. Ever since he had come back from the hunt in Jericho. Whoever Sam had been with, he obviously was having some trouble staying away.

Sam's eyes snapped open as his body shot up into a sitting position. He looked into his father's warm, chocolate eyes, his own champagne hazel orbs shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "Did I wake you?"

His father pressed his lips into a tight line. "What's wrong, boy?" he asked, his eyes pleading for an answer. "Ever since we brought you back home, you've been...distant. And you won't talk to us about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam answered, laying back down. "I'm sorry I woke you up. It won't happen again. I promise." A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he pulled the covers up around his neck, twisting to lay on his side, face away from the man that had taken him away from his life. Away from his vampire. When he finally heard the door close, he let the tears flow freely, his whole body wracking with his sobs.

**FOUR MONTHS AFTER BREAK-UP**

Silence. It was a nice change. When there was no noise, he could concentrate a little better. After all, for the past few nights, he had been going out and trying to find someone, anyone to make the pain go away. Anyone who would just put him out of his misery. But no one ever did. No one had the stones to kill a vampire, no matter how much he begged.

After the last meltdown, he had gone to his father. Had begged for him to take his life. Dean wasn't even going to move. He had been willing to just sit there and take it. Whatever his father was going to dish out, Dean was going to let him do it. Let him have his fun as long as the end result was his death. But he had only been laughed at. The memory was so fresh in Dean's mind, and it just kept replaying over and over.

"I don't care what you do to me as long as when it's all over, I'm dead. And I can't feel anymore," Dean had promised. "Please, I won't even move, I swear. Just make the pain go away." He lowered his head, closing his eyes as he waited for the pain to come, only it never did. Instead, he was met with laughter, causing him to snap his head up to look at his father.

"Oh, this is priceless," Bobby chuckled. "You look so helpless. Let me guess, your hunter left you, and now you can't stand it. Pity. If I was a nice man, I probably would put you out of your misery." A wide smile came to his father's face. "But this is so much more amusing, isn't it?" The laughter filled the room again as he called for his minions to escort Dean out of the room.

Now, Dean was in the little apartment building he owned, curled up on the bed where he and Sam had spent so many nights. The damn pillows even still held his scent. There was no way for him to escape the constant torture that was lurking in the shadows. Waiting for his most vulnerable moment before it would strike and tear his heart out again. And the torturous shadows were very good at their job.

 

**FIVE MONTHS AFTER BREAK-UP**

He shivered as the cool air from outside ran over his bare chest, sending cold tremors up and down his spine. Slightly slanted champagne hazel eyes blinked open slowly, darting towards the open window. Open? No, he was sure he had closed that. How the hell had it been opened? Did one of his parents come in while he was sleeping and think he needed fresh air, or something? They wouldn't have done that, he was pretty sure. So what other theory was there?

Regardless of how it had happened, he knew he didn't want to leave it like that. Rolling out of his bed, he walked over to the window, gripping the sill before he proceeded to pull it down, effectively closing it. However, when he went to walk away, something stopped him. A familiar scent. Something he hadn't smelled in months. It was musky with a slight hint of coffee. There was only one thing he could think of that would leave behind that kind of unique scent. "Dean," he breathed, looking at the window in confusion. 

Dean had been here? And Sam had missed it. Damn sleep. Why hadn't Dean woke him up? Did he not want to see him, or something? Maybe he had moved on and didn't love Sam anymore. No, he wasn't going to think like that. Sam and Dean were forever. Even if they were apart right now. Everything was going to work out and go back to normal. Any day now. He was sure of it.

**SIX MONTHS AFTER BREAK-UP**

He knew he shouldn't be here. It was a dangerous game he was playing. Yet, somehow, he just couldn't manage to tear himself away. The knowledge that this was wrong and he should just gaze from afar was always in the back of his mind, but he just never managed to obey. Slowly, Dean's hand went to the window sill, pulling the window open so that he could step inside. This was somewhat of a routine of his now. Every night, he would stop by Sam's house, and stay there until morning just watching his hunter sleep. But Sam could never know. Always had to be kept in the dark. There was no need to tear his heart out all over when Dean left again.

Once he was inside, he dared to take a few steps closer, needing to feel close to Sam again. His eyes closed as he thought of how easy it would be to just lay down beside his hunter and pull him into a protective embrace like they had always done. But now, it was too dangerous. Sam could wake up, and Dean would be discovered. And that wasn't an option. However, Sam had always been a heavy sleeper, so he figured if he just reached out and touched Sam, just lightly, it wouldn't matter. He'd never know, and Dean would get the simple pleasure of feeling his lover again.

Slowly, he kneeled down, his hand going to Sam's forehead and gently pushing his long bangs out of his face. Dean had never broke down like this and touched Sam, but it was just getting to be too much. Being here, seeing Sam and not touching him was hard. However, he had learned that not seeing Sam was even harder. Therefore, he couldn't stay away. Couldn't stand the pain in his chest. As he went to pull back, his eyes widened, seeing that his wrist had been grabbed. Maybe it was just a reaction in sleep. Sam couldn't have woken up. It was impossible. Oh, please, God, no!

"Dean?" Sam asked, eyes blinking open as he pushed himself to a seated position. He knew better than to let go of the arm that he was holding. If it was Dean, he could be gone before Sam even turned his head. His eyes widened as he found himself staring into onyx eyes. "Dean?" he gasped, tears stinging his eyes. "You're here." When Dean didn't say anything, merely stood there staring at him as though the vampire was scared, Sam frowned. "Talk to me. Please?"

It took Dean a few minutes to realize that Sam had in fact woke up, and he was now begging him to talk to him. "I-I should go," Dean breathed, lightly tugging at his arm. If he had wanted to, he could have gotten away, but the pain in his chest that always seemed to be there was gone right now, and he just wanted the feeling to last a little longer. He was selfish, he knew that, but he didn't care.

"No!" Sam yelled, tightening his grip. "Please, don't leave! Not again, please?" The tears that had been stinging his eyes were flowing freely now as he pulled Dean down onto the bed with him. And to his surprise, he was able to, meaning Dean wasn't fighting him. That was a good sign, right? Once Dean was close enough, Sam pressed his face into the crook of Dean's neck, breathing in his vampire's musky scent. The small hint of coffee making him crave the damn liquid. "Missed you," Sam breathed, sniffling softly. 

Dean closed his eyes as Sam got closer. This was dangerous. He hadn't fed yet tonight, and Sam was dancing with the beast right now. But Dean would fight it. If it meant that he could be with Sam a little longer, he would fight it. Licking his lips, he replied, "Missed you, too, baby." Damn, this felt good. It was better than Dean could remember. Feeling Sam's hard, well muscled body against his own. Smelling the sweet scent of berries that wafted off his boyfriend. Or, ex-boyfriend, now, he supposed. But really, it was unclear, seeing as how Dean had just left, and neither of them had said it was over. So, technically, they were still together.   
Dean had missed him, too. Another good sign, right? And he wasn't pulling away, though he wasn't holding him either. So, really, Sam had no idea where they stood right now. Slowly, he pulled back, releasing Dean's wrist to snake his arm around Dean's waist. He felt the vampire tense a little, but he still didn't pull away. A small smile crept onto Sam's lips. "Are you here for good, now?" he asked, silently begging for the answer to be yes.

Slowly, Dean looked down at Sam, the smile on his hunter's face making him want to cry. He looked so hopeful, and Dean was going to let him down again. Shaking his head, Dean once again licked his lips. "I can't. Hurts too much." Dumbass. If he would just get over his fear of breaking Sam's family apart, he could stay. But he couldn't.

Sam's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Hurts? You-You don't want to be with me?" Of course he didn't. If he had wanted to stay with him, Dean wouldn't have stayed away so long. His heart broke all over again, only this time it was worse. This time, he knew Dean was leaving, not to protect him and his family, but because he didn't love him anymore. He began to pull away, needing to be alone and to process everything, but he was stopped by the hand that instantly went to his arm, holding it tightly. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's arm, knowing that he didn't want him to leave. The warmth of Sam's arm, hand, and body were gone, and Dean felt more dead than he had ever felt in his undead life. He quickly pulled Sam back into his arms, embracing him tightly, as though he thought if he let go, Sam would drift away. "Don't," he begged. "Don't leave me." Ha! Like he had the right to ask that. Isn't that what Sam had said? And Dean didn't listen, so why should Sam.

Sam gasped as he was pulled back into Dean's body. His eyes slid closed as he listened to Dean beg him not to leave him. Slowly, his arms wrapped around Dean's body, holding as tightly as the vampire was, if not tighter. "Never," he whispered, pulling Dean impossibly closer. "Never going to leave you. I promise." He couldn't even if he wanted to. Dean had Sam's heart, and when they weren't together, Sam felt dead inside.

Neither of them really know when, or how it happened, but their lips were suddenly locked, and they were kissing each other passionately, tongues sliding against one another in a heated and desperate kiss. Teeth clanked together as the kiss went on, each trying to get the upper hand and gain control. Both moaned into the kiss, hands going to the side of each others faces, sliding back around to fist in each others hair and run down backs, clinging. Damn, it had been so long. Too damn long. 

Sam pulled away once he needed to breathe, but not completely. His head still rested on Dean's forehead, his hot breath fanning over Dean's face, making him want Sam even more. Dean leaned in to kiss Sam again, but Sam pulled back. "Stay," he breathed. "Please. Stay here with me." Quickly, he pulled his legs in closer, throwing one of his legs over Dean's body so he was straddling his thighs as he sat, pretty much sitting on his lap. He then began to slowly rock his hips, grinding on Dean just a little.

Dean was about to protest, but he hesitated. There was no way he could stay here and make Sam's life more complicated. He just needed to think of the best way to let Sam know that without hurting his feelings. Suddenly, he felt Sam straddling him, which made him scared for what was about to happen. How the hell was he supposed to refuse now?! And then the grinding started, and he knew it was over. A low growl escaped him as his control snapped, signaling that he was done trying to resist. With vampire speed, he pushed Sam off him and onto his back, grabbing his wrists and pinning them beside his hunter's head as he captured his mouth again in a rough kiss, his tongue darting inside to taste.  
Sam gasped as Dean threw him onto his back. Damn, what the hell did he do that for? His breaths picked up as he was pinned to the bed, and Dean was kissing him again. Now, usually, he didn't like being immobile, but Dean was kissing him, and dammit, if he wanted him to hold still, then Sam had no problem with it. When Dean pulled back, Sam was panting again, the heated kisses taking his breath away, literally. "Dean," he breathed, trying to get his hands free so they could roam all over his vampire's body. He groaned softly when Dean wouldn't let him go, not liking that he couldn't touch.

Dean closed his eyes, fighting back the beast inside him that was screaming at him to take from Sam, body and blood. To just fulfill the ache in his heart, stomach and groin by taking what he wanted. But he wouldn't. He would never hurt Sam like that. When he heard Sam say his name, his eyes snapped open, deep onyx focused on champagne hazel as the war continued to wage inside him. Although it wasn't necessary for him to breathe, his breaths were coming out in pants as he clenched his aching teeth together, the blood in his temples pounding so hard it was giving him a headache.

Slowly, Dean let go of Sam's wrists, his hands slowly pulling back as he began to sit up. The position that he had currently been in caused him to be sitting on Sam's knees as he rose to a seated position, but he wasn't worried about that. There were other things to be worried about at the moment. Like the way Sam was looking at him. He knew that look. Just like he knew the look meant nothing good. "I-I need to leave," he said, turning at the waist, his lust fogged brain making it hard to move at his usual speed when trying to get away quickly. And that was probably why Sam had a chance to grab him.

When Sam realized that Dean was about to bolt, he reached for him, expecting to be met with thin air, only to be surprised when he actually was able to grab Dean's wrist. Their eyes locked once again, causing Sam's breath to hitch in his throat as he gazed into inky black eyes. Slowly, Sam tugged on Dean's wrist, pulling his vampire's hand down to his chest. Once Dean's hand was on Sam's pectoral, he still didn't let go, knowing that if Dean really wanted to get away, he could pull his hand out of his grasp at any second. And the fact that he didn't had Sam thinking that everything was going to be okay, now. All Dean needed was a little push in the right direction.

Closing his eyes, his breathing kicking up a few notches, Sam used his hand to push Dean's wrist down, forcing his hand to trail over the fabric of his thin gray T-shirt. He gasped softly as he felt his muscles rippling under the soft touch of his vampire's hand. Like his muscles knew whose hand was sliding over them and they were begging for Dean to continue. To give them what they had been longing for over the last six months. Still, he pushed Dean's hand down further, shoving it past the waistband of his sweats, only stopping once Dean's fingers were tangled in the soft curls at the base of his cock, causing him to gasp once more. Slowly, he pulled his hand back, allowing it to fall to the bed at his side, figuring if Dean wanted this like he hoped, he would continue himself.

Dean watched as Sam moved his hand, his eyes slipping closed as he felt Sam's muscles moving under his hand. Damn, he'd missed this. So much. Gasping softly, his eyes snapped open when he felt Sam shove his hand down under the waistband of his sweats and pull his hand away. Now, it was up to Dean. Sam was giving him the choice to stay, or run like hell. He knew that the right choice was to run like hell. But, he just couldn't do that. Not now, after everything that had happened in the last hour. No way. His free hand snaked around Sam's back, pulling him up slightly at the same time Dean lowered his head, their lips connecting once more. And Dean wasn't playing this time; he knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. 

Sam groaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to wrap around Dean's neck. His eyes snapped open when he felt Dean's hand move lower, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly. As he bucked up into Dean's hand, he moaned softly, his eyes squeezing tightly closed. Feeling the need to breathe, Sam pulled back, panting out breaths as he kept his eyes closed, his cock still pushing into Dean's fisted hand. "Dean," he breathed, licking his lips. "Please?" A pleasure filled groan escaped his lips as he thrust into Dean's hand harder. "God, I need you."

Dean licked his lips, his forehead resting on Sam's as jet black eyes stared down into champagne hazel. "I missed you," he whispered, dropping a hard kiss to his hunter's forehead as the hand on his back moved to the hem of Sam's gray T-shirt, the hand in his sweats quickly following suit. His eyes squeezed tightly closed as he felt Sam's lips on his again, tongue hungrily mapping out the hot wetness of Dean's mouth. Well, now that there was once again no space between them, getting Sam's shirt off was going to be somewhat of an impossible task. But Dean wasn't worried about it. Quickly, he moved his hands to the collar of Sam's T-shirt, ripping it down the middle and pushing away the tattered material.

Sam lifted his upper body off the bed, making it easier for Dean to push his shirt off. Reluctantly, he took his hands off his vampire so the material could slip off his shoulders and down his arms, finally finding a home on the bed underneath the two men. Once the shirt was off, Sam's hands went right back to Dean's head, fingers tangling in his hair again. "Dean," he whispered, breaking the kiss. "I want you. Please, show me you still love me."

Dean closed his eyes as he heard the words. It was what Sam had told him the first time they had done this. Before everything had gone to Hell. Licking his lips, he answered, "Still love you." Another kiss was pressed to the corner of Sam's mouth, Dean pulling away before Sam could actually kiss him back and deepen it. "Always love you." This time when Dean kissed Sam, he allowed Sam to kiss him back. God, everything was going right for once, and Dean didn't want it to end. Never end.

Again, Sam began to buck his hips up into Dean's, moaning softly into the kiss as his hard cock slid against Dean's. Sam's hands then went to the hem of Dean's T-shirt as he broke the kiss for air. While their lips were separated, Sam pulled the vampire's shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor by the bed. Then, his hands went to the fastenings of Dean's jeans. His hands were shaking with excitement and fear, making it harder to work the button and zipper open, but he finally got it. Tucking his fingers into the waistband of Dean's jeans and boxers, he pushed the material down his vampire's body until he couldn't reach any further, watching as Dean kicked the remaining clothing off his body and onto the floor to join his shirt.

Now that Dean was naked, it was Sam's turn. And Dean wasted no time with that, tucking his thumbs under fabric of both the sweats and boxers Sam wore and pulling them down, letting Sam kick them off once he couldn't push them anymore. His mouth found his hunter's once more, tongue pushing inside to taste and battle with Sam's own. Pulling back, Dean instructed, "Okay, Sam, just give me a second to find something we can use as lube." When Dean tried to get off of Sam, Sam pulled him back down, flipping him onto his back once more. Before he had time to protest, Sam was kneeling between his legs, looking up at him with a very uncharacteristic smirk. "Sam, what are you--Ungh..." All rational thoughts and the ability to finish a sentence went out the window once Sam took Dean's cock into his mouth. 

Sam sucked on Dean's cock, bobbing his head up and down, saturating it with saliva. Saliva was just as good as any other thing he could think of to use as lube. Regardless of what they used, spit or the real thing, having Dean shove his dick up Sam's ass was going to hurt either way. He knew that from last time. But, to make the pain a little less, Sam made sure he added a little extra spit before he let Dean's dick fall out of his mouth with an audible pop!

Crawling back up Dean's body, Sam made sure to leave wet, sloppy kisses trailing from Dean's erect cock up to his mouth before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him on top of himself. "T-There. Lube." Bringing his head up, Sam kissed Dean again, nipping his bottom lip before pulling away, allowing his head to rest on the pillow again. "Come on, Dean," he urged. "Make love to me."

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean breathed, nodding. "Love you." Licking his lips, Dean made sure to keep his eyes intent on Sam. If he looked away, he wasn't going to be able to do this. The only thing keeping him from jumping off the bed and bolting out of the room was the look of need in Sam's eyes right now. Slowly, Dean pushed his spit-slick cock into his boyfriend's puckered hole, stopping when he was about half way in. "You okay?" he asked, not liking the look on Sam's face.

Biting his lip, Sam nodded, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, open palms resting on his lower back. "Y-Yeah, keep going." 

Dean nodded, slowly pushing in further, further, until he was buried to the hilt inside his boyfriend. God, this felt so good after so long. He held this position for a while, waiting for Sam to let him know when he could move, giving Sam ample amount of time to adjust. 

After a while, Sam looked up at Dean, knitting his brows in confusion. "What are you doing? Move!" Tightening his grip on Dean's body, Sam pushed back against his boyfriend's cock, fucking himself as Dean started to thrust into him. Sam closed his eyes, his breaths coming out in pants as Dean thrust into him, hitting his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. 

Sam didn't last much longer after that. A few more thrusts, and Sam was shooting hot ropes of cum onto his own and Dean's chest, panting out his vampire's name as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Again, he pushed back against Dean's cock, bringing Dean to completion. And once Dean stopped moving, Sam felt him collapse onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

After Dean had a chance to catch his breath, he rolled over, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and pulling him close to his body. Well, that wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Actually, in all honesty, it was kind of nice. Softly, he pressed a kiss to Sam's shoulder. "Love you, Sam."

Sam smiled, closing his eyes as he scooted closer to Dean. "I love you, too, Dean." He sighed, placing his hand over Dean's and lacing their fingers together. "Are you going to stay here, now?" he asked, opening his eyes as he waited for the answer. "I-I mean, are you going to be here when I wake up?"

Dean licked his lips, knitting his brows. "No," he answered. When he felt Sam trying to pull away, he tightened his grip. "Don't. Don't pull away, just calm down." Before he could finish what he was going to say, Sam managed to wiggle in his grasp enough to turn himself around and champagne hazel orbs were glaring into now dark, jade green.

"You're leaving?!" Sam accused. "Really, Dean? After...everything?!" Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam wouldn't let him. Clapping his hand over Dean's mouth, he continued, "No. I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. You say you love me and then you tell me you're not staying? How am I supposed to feel about that, Dean? Do you even know what love is?!" He was so close to tears right now, and he was sure Dean could probably feel his sadness as well as see it, since he always managed to be able to feel his feelings. "Why are you leaving?" he asked, anger being overpowered by sadness.  
Moving his head a little so that his mouth was free, Dean smiled. "You really shouldn't freak out until you let me finish my sentences," he joked. "What I was going to say was, I'll be at my apartment if you want to come over after you wake up." He looked down at the sheets covering them, his fingers slowly running up and down Sam's bare back. "I mean...I'm not ready to meet your parents, yet, so...I'll be gone before you wake up."

Sam sighed, a small smile playing at his mouth as he listened to Dean. Leaning up, he pressed his lips to his vampire's, sucking Dean's bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away. "I understand. As long as I can see you again, and it's not like these past six months." He frowned, his gaze locking with Dean's. "Don't ever do that to me again, Dean. I missed you so much." Again, he kissed Dean, pulling away and whispering, "Please, don't ever do that again."

Dean didn't speak, instead capturing Sam's chin between his thumb and index finger and pulling his head up to kiss his lips once more. This kiss was passionate and love-filled, as though Dean was promising Sam that as long as he wanted him, he was going to be there. Once he pulled away, he whispered, "I'll never do that to you again. I promise." Opening his eyes to look at Sam, he asked, "Do you promise to never leave me?"

Chuckling, Sam answered, "Do you even have to ask that, Dean?" Another passionate kiss was shared before Sam answered, "I promise to never leave you. Even when I'm old and decrepit, and you're still...well, you." He laughed, a full smile coming to his face, dimples showing and everything. "I couldn't leave you if I tried. I'd sooner die."

Dean smiled, pulling Sam towards him in a tight embrace. He could tell that Sam was tired, so he pushed on his shoulder, forcing him to lay on the bed. "Get some sleep, baby. I'll stay until you fall back asleep, but when you wake up, you're going to have to come find me." He chuckled as he pulled Sam's body closer, allowing him to rest his head on his pectoral. As Sam fell asleep, Dean placed a soft kiss to his temple, watching his hunter sleep like he had done so many times before.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam woke the next morning, feeling a little sore from his late night activities. Slowly, he pulled from the bed, licking his lips and running a hand through his shaggy chestnut hair. All the events from the night before came rushing back to him, and he smiled, thinking about going to see Dean once more. He just couldn't wait, but he figured he should tell his parents where he was going so they wouldn't worry.

Quickly, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt before walking out of his room and into the kitchen. Something seemed off this morning, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. And then, it hit him. No one was home. His parents were both gone. They hadn't done that since they all moved into this place. Thinking they had found a hunt, Sam began to go through their files, searching for any clues on their whereabouts. His eyes snapped open, and the papers he had been holding fell out of his hands when he saw the address leading him to his parents. Dean's address.

Apparently, there have been some deaths in the area. Vampires. But Dean would never hurt anyone, and Sam knew that. However, his parents didn't. And they thought Dean was the reason behind these deaths. Quickly, Sam ran to the closet where they kept all their weapons. Oh, no! The weapon John had acquired a couple years back that was said to be able to kill anything that walked this Earth was gone. Which meant his parents had it, and they were going after Dean with it.

Running from the house, Sam was determined to get to Dean's house before his parents did something they would regret. There was only one explanation for the deaths that were happening around the area, and that was Dean's father. He must have killed those people and then set up Dean. And Sam would be damned if he was going to let Dean get killed because of it. But if he didn't make it there in time, that was exactly what was going to happen, because he knew Dean wouldn't fight his parents. Due to the adrenaline in his body having been pumping in hyper-drive, he wasn't even out of breath by the time he got to Dean's apartment. There, he saw his parents' car and knew they had beat him here, but maybe he could still make it in time. Could still save the love of his life.

As he raced inside the building, he was stopped by Mary. She had been waiting downstairs to attack in case the fang got away. "Sam, what are you doing?!" she demanded. "You can't go up there. Get back to the house, now!" Again, she attempted to pull him back and keep him there, but he pulled away. Though not for long, as she grabbed him again and pulled him towards her.

"No, let me go!" he yelled, pulling as hard as he could as he tried to get away from her. When he couldn't get away, it lead him to believe the run had taken more out of him than he had thought. So, he did the only thing he could think of to do in his current situation. Turning on her, he shook his head, tear-filled gaze locked on his mother. "I'm sorry," he whispered before he pulled his arm back and let it fly forward, putting so much force into that Mary fell to the ground, unconscious, a large purple bruise beginning to form already. But Sam didn't have time to dwell on that. He needed to get upstairs to Dean. 

Pushing the door to Dean's apartment open, he saw Dean standing against the wall, Sam's father mere feet away from him, ready to land the killing blow. And Dean wasn't even blocking himself due to the fact that he probably had never heard of the weapon John was using and thought nothing out there could kill him. Well, he was wrong. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Sam watched his father pull the safety back, ready to put a hole in Dean's chest. "No!" he yelled, running for Dean and standing in front of him, blocking him from his father's deadly attack. That was when he felt the blinding white hot pain shoot through his chest and down his spine. 

When Dean heard Sam scream, he turned his head, looking at him in confusion. But then he was in front of him just as John pulled the trigger, and his brain didn't work fast enough to stop what was about to happen. As Sam fell backwards, Dean caught him, falling to his knees as Sam's legs gave out on him. "No," Dean breathed, slapping his hand over the wound in Sam's chest. "No, please, no." Applying pressure with one hand, Dean used his other hand to hold Sam's head up. "Sam, please, no."

The Colt fell to the ground, slipping through John's numb fingers. "I-I didn't--" he stammered, standing stock still as he tried to understand what had just happened. One minute he was about to kill a vampire, and the next minute, his son was falling to the ground with a bullet in his chest. And now, the same fang that he was about to kill was holding his son like he was the love of his life.

"Get out," Dean breathed as he felt Sam's father take a step closer to them. He knew he wasn't going to leave, though, so he snarled at him, fangs showing as his eyes turned jet black. "Get out!" he yelled, making sure the other man knew he meant business. And when he left, Dean turned his attention back to his lover.

Sam's breathing was shallow and forced, it seemed, and Dean had to hold back the tears. "Sam, hey, look at me." Slowly, champagne hazel locked with jade green, unfocused and almost vacant. "Yeah, that's it, keep looking at me. Stay awake, okay baby?" When Dean noticed Sam's eyes slipping closed, he shook him. "Hey! Don't. You promised. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. Promised you were going to still be with me when you were old and decrepit. You're not either of those, so stay with me. Like you promised." Again, Sam's eyes slipped closed, only this time when Dean shook him, they didn't open. 

Tears slipped down Dean's face as he heard Sam's heart slow, slow, until it finally stopped. Shaking his head, he pulled Sam's lifeless body into a tight embrace, crying against his lover's shoulder. "Sam, please, no," he cried, rocking back and forth. This was his fault. If Dean had just stayed away from him when he had the chance, Sam would still be alive. But Dean had to be selfish and go back to see him. Go back and be with him. And now, Sam had been forced to pay the price.

Dean didn't know how long he held onto Sam's body, but when he finally let go, Sam was pale and cold. Why had he tried to stop his father from shooting Dean? He would have rather died than Sam. Because now, he was alone. The love of his life was dead on his living room floor, and Dean was staring down eternity alone.


End file.
